un paladín en equestria
by DIOS de la Nada
Summary: Un humano se despierta en una dimensión diferente en donde deberá enfrentarse a su eterno enemigo e investigar como llego esta plaga a La guerra de la luz y la oscuridad ha empezado (Armadura de Marcus desde el capítulo 15)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 tierra muerta

-Donde estoy, qué lugar es… este… un bosque… mi cabeza-el humano se coloca de pie, siente una perturbadora energía- no…. No…. puede ser, ¿qué es esto? ¿Magia profana? -el humano se fija bien en el bosque y se da cuenta que el bosque está muerto y podrido.

Marcus: o luz bendita a qué lugar me has traído, yo debía llegar a la capilla esperanza de la luz y mírame ahora estoy, en un bosque de quien sabe dónde, Pero ahora lo mejor sería salir de aquí lo antes posible.

-narrador: ustedes se preguntaran quien es el, bueno él es un paladín de un mundo o dimensión, llamado azeroth, mide 1.85 ,edad 17 años, pelo negro sexo masculino, contextura delgada, musculatura no muy sobresaliente pero tiene , le encantan los libros, ojos amarillos, porta una armadura de color negro con blanco, como pechera porta el símbolo de un sol con sus rallos de color dorado , de la orden cruzada argenta una orden que fue fundada para aceptar a todas las razas, sin distinción como orcos, elfos sanguinarios ,enanos y otras especies .retomado el tema como es que un paladín termina el equestria ya lo leerán (o verán suena mejor o no XD)

Marcus: camino por el bosque que la luz del sol con suerte toca, ¡¿cómo termine yo aquí?! Bueno… (Ja aún no les contare la historia)… por lómenos no tengo que oler la peste de muertos vivientes, es mejor la peste a plantas podridas, que las abominaciones que cuando las partías a la mitad con una espada era como reventar una bomba apestosa, que además de ser toxica deja tu ropa con un delicado aroma a muerte, que no se sale ni con 100 lavadas.

-Mientras nuestro héroe caminaba por el bosque, unos ojos en las sombra lo miraban con muy mala intenciones.

Marcus: al fin luego de dos putas horas, encuentro el puto sendero.

Marcus: jajajajaj en tu cara puto bosq…-nuestro héroe no termina de decir la palaba cuando escucha unas ramas romperse y entre las maleza salen 3 manticoras-.

Marcus: ¡¿pero qué demonios?! , son esas cosa parecen ser una orgia, entre un león, un escorpión y un murciélago.

-Lugo de que nuestro héroe observa al as bestia se da cuenta de algo espelúznate -estas bestia es en estado de descomposición-decía Marcus colocando su mano en la cabeza.

Marcus: maldición uno no puede salir de un hermoso bosque sin que salga un no muerto,¿ porque no son dragones?, lobos, u otras cosas puta la suerte que me gasto.

-Las manticoras se abalanzan sobre Marcus dado un enorme grito- grraaaaaaaaaa -quien seguía pensando de forma despreocupada

Marcus: apunta con su mano, donde están la manticoras y dice de forma despreocupada - _luz sagrada-_ .Un poder dorado sale de las manos del paladín reduciendo a las manticoras a cadáver medio tostados (luz sagrada un poder que sana y pude atacar halos sirviente de la oscuridad como: demonio, no muerto, y lo que considere el humano como enemigo)

Marcus: bueno eso fue una buena bienvenida, ahora a seguiré el camino para a salir del bosque.

Narrador: luego de una hora de caminata por el sendero Marcus suspira aliviado.

Marcus: al fin pude salir del bosque, sin putos traumas mentales bueno…. Chao duendecillos.

Duendecillos: chao Marcus.

Marcus: mierda creo que tanta soledad me estarciendo mal.

Narrador: Marcus lleva 2 años sin hacer mucha vida social ,ya que como era el único que aun poseía caballo los argent dawn ,le encomendaba llevar información a sus pequeñas bases en todo reinos del este (ahora más cono sido como reino de la peste del este ).

Marcus: por los huesos de archimonde, mejor descanso esta armadura es un pelín pesada.

Narrador: Marcus camina buscando un árbol al cual recostase.

Marcus: haber veamos árbol podrido, no otro árbol podrido, no árbol casa pasando un riachuelo con un puente no…. Espera, ¡¿qué mierda?! ¡Un árbol casa! que es esto una parodia de los elfos nocturnos… mmm peor es nada.

Narrador: Marcus sigue el camino al árbol casa, contemplando como el paisaje cambia de apestoso y podrido a seco sin vida luego de divagar, Llega al árbol casa la entrada era un poco pequeña, estaba cerrada con tablones, como las ventanas, el humano miro las plantas secas y marchitas.

Marcus: si sin duda un gnomo con tendencia elfica o con falta de auto estima vivía aquí .

Marcus: hola ay alguien aquí…mmmmmmmmm….

Marcus: no bueno…._sentencia de luz_…/ porque me da flojera patear la puerta/.

Narrado: un martillo dorado sale de la nada golpea, la puerta y la rompe (poder que cualquier vendedor o testigo de Jehová desearía).

Marcus: hola vengo a ofrecerle, naaa.. Solo estoy bromeando, o valla es más grande por dentro de los que aparenta, uuu que arquitectura por la luz un ,sofáaaaaaaaa al fin me pude sentar, a hora nadie me saca de aquí.

Narrador: _Mientras nuestro héroe descansa muyyyyyyy pero muyyy lejos de hay_

**_Imperio de cristal _**

-Uno de los últimos reinos de los poni que no acadio a manos de la plaga, gracias a sus enormes montañas y un enorme campo de magia que cubre toda la región, mantenido por el corazón de cristal, los elementos de la armonía, y la magia de los unicornios y las muralla que se construyeron en caso que todo lo demás fallara. El imperio de crista en número de habitantes había creció descomunalmente, en número de ponis y sobrevivientes de los reinos vecinos como los dragones, grifos, diamond dogs y otras razas, que llegaron en busca de seguridad y escapando de la devastación de sus tierras. En la capital en los enormes salones reales se escuchaban un alegato.

Applejack: ¡¿cómo pudiste dejarla atrás?¡.

Twilight: ¡tú sabes que no fue mi culpa! yo lo in….

Applejack: ¡cállate!, ella era mi hermana menor yo debía protegerla con mi vida, tu yegua desgraciada serás una princesa, pero no Heres más que una rrrrrrrrr.

Twilight: ¡crees que eres la única que ha perdido seres querido!, Spike (unas lágrimas negra corren por la mejilla de la pequeña pony) él se separó del grupo para salvar a apple Bloom, pero todo fue en vano que acaso no lo recuerdas.

Applejack: Twilight, yo no quise, pero es que yo… yo…. Yo…. Los extraño apple Bloom, big Mac, abuela Smith, spike como paso esto.

-De repente las enormes puertas del palacio se abren mostrando a la princesa celestia, Luna, Cadence, lo que queda de la guardia real y el capitán de la guardia shining armor y las 4portadoras.

Princesa celestia: Applejack, no sabemos los detalles como esto en paso, pero no nos rendiremos y encontraremos la cura (la monarca del sol mira a los ojos de Applejack y le da una sonrisa, la abrasa( pues bueno no todo los día pierde a toda tu familia por hordas de ponis zombis).

Applejack: ¡gracias!-secándose las lágrimas.

Twilight: no nos daremos provecido, no es cierto chicas (Twilight decía esto mientras se secaba las lágrimas de tristeza).

Rainbow dash: esos monstruos no sabrá que los golpeo.

Pinkie-pie: … todo hemos perdido mucho pero no me rendiré.

Rarity: spike no se hubiese ido, a pesar de ser un bebe dragón demostró (no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando muchas lágrimas cayeron de su mejillas, y la tristeza la invadió).

Fluttershy:…. Jamás me rendiré por mis animales, que se sacrificaron para salvarme (con un tono de vos de tristeza).

-Los presentes la miraron, a pesar que ya no eran las mismas potras de antes, aún seguían siéndolas heroínas que salvaron a equestria, interrumpiendo el momento enternecedor y de motivación, un guardia de la noche aparece.

Guardia nocturno: princesas, portadora el doctor las necesita, algo está pasando con el infectado que está en las mazmorras.

Doctor whooves: tranquilo hijo de pu…. Guardias dragón sosténganlo algo le pasa a este come carne.

Narrador: (olas volví, me digiero que tenía que narrar la historia de los ponis, hocino me despedirían y viendo que la pega esta escasa tuve que aceptar) antes que el doctor pudiera hacer algo. El infectado habla a pesar de estar sostenido por los guardias dragones, que casi les da un infarto.

Infectado:! Tontos! la oscuridad ha llegado no podrán a ser nada jajaja. Pierdan la esperanza el crepúsculo de su existencia ha llegado.

Doctor whooves: si como no.

-narrador: el infectado lo mira con sus ojos muertos, muévela cabeza contra su eje y se la rompe, cayendo al frente te del doctor que estaba pasmado con lo que acababa de pasar, junto con los guardias dragones que movían los hombros y miraban con extrañeza el cuerpo ya sin vida del infectado….. No muy lejos de hay 6 potras 3 princesas (no contando a twilight)1 capitán de la guardia real 12 guardias reales corrían para llegar al calabozo, que había sido remodelado para poder contener a los 3 infectados que la habitaban. Actualmente solo se hallaba 1 que se auto elimino, nuestras heroínas y un unicornio con 12 guardias llegaron al calabozo.

Autor: los comentarios mentales vendrán con / estas cosas que no me acuerdo de su nombre.

Princesa celestia: que mie…../recuerda celestia recuerda tus modales de princesa, una vos en la cabeza le recordó a la princesa/- que paso aquí caballeros-.

-La princesa los miro con una mirada penetrante a los guardias dragones….-e-…el segundo guardia empujo al primero cerca de la princesa para que le contentase la pregunta.

Guardia dragón 1º (GD1): hablo.

Princesa luna: ¡PODRIAS SER MAS CLARO! (uso de la vos real de canterlot).

El guardia dragón: mientras que se reponía de la sordera, iba a contestar cuando el doctor hablo.

Doctor whooves: el infectado hablo.

Princesa Cadence: jajjajaja si y los humanos existen.

Princesa twilight: …..

Doctor whooves: con una Mirada seria que dio a entender que no bromeaba…-les contare-… luego de una corta explicación que pasmo a todos.

Twilight: ¡no puede ser! , Entonces que aremos.

Rainbow dash: darle unos Buenos golpes, con estos preciosos (mientras Rainbow dash besaba sus cascos).

Applejack: entonces esto cambia todo, ahora sabemos que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo que piensa, no teme morir y tiene un plan.

-Todos miraron a Applejack no creían, que esas palabras podían haber salido de su boca porque alguien que pasa toda subida en el campo, era un poco falto de palabra.

Applejack: ¿QUE?

Twilight: nada- dando una ricilla media nerviosa, que todo después imitaron.

Rarity: chicas no creen que esta atardeciendo, miren la hora yo tengo que ir con mi hermana y prepararle la cena.

Rainbow dash: es cierto scootaloo, casi me olvido que ahora vivo con ella.

Pinkie-pie: pero si todas vivimos en dos habitaciones en el Castillo.

Fluttershy: pinkie…. Ellas no quieren estar en este lugar.

Pinkie-pie: u psi.

Princesa celestia: tienen razón…pero que horas son.

Guardia real 3: son las seis con treinta minutos princesa.

Princesa celestia: ¡Que! Tan tarde.

Princesa luna que al oír la hora sale haciendo humo y decía -ttatatatrdeeee - tengo que alzar la luna.

**_Mientras en la salida de un tenebroso bosque (everfree) en un árbol casa _**

narrador: … despierta mierda .

Marcus: ¿pero qué Mier?…. -tenía un hermoso sueño-…. oaaaaaaaoñanñan… -bueno será mejor que explore la casa.

Narrador: ¿qué?, acaso no la exploraste antes.

Marcus: siento una vos, que me habla adentro de mi cabeza y es muy…pero tiene razón.

Narrador: ….genius

_-bueno ahora relato yo perra, vista según Marcus:_ Me encuentro en un árbol casa, rompí la puerta para entrar y creo que tendré que quedarme a dormir ¿Por qué? el sol Se está poniendo, mejor exploro un poco... Valla que clase de criaturas de la luz Vivian en este lugar, se parecen tanto a nosotros tiene silla, mesas, una cocina, una foto mira que tierno se bennnnnnnnnnn…. ¿Pero qué mierda? ¡_Mejore amigas por siempre_ ¡- decía el recuadro donde seis , como decirlo * ponys*- ….-mierda ni yo lo proceso bien, y eso que he luchado con cuanta cosa aparece en azeroth, pero esto …..me…recuerda tanto a mi hogar, antes de que todo se fuera…. Se ven tan tiernas juntas, según creo este lugar pertenece a la pony Pegaso…..- jajajajja-… valla llegue a un mundo donde existen animales mítico, que están en el aprieto que nosotros estuvimos y además piensan si pueden escribir tan bien deben poder hablar. Valla pero que colores más raros. bueno la casa es de esa Pegaso amarillo claro y pelo roza se nota por las fotos que tiene ella con los que parecen ser animales. Valla mundo los caballos tienen mascotas y que sigue después un dragón que escribe cartas…. Bueno ya explore la casa mejor sierro la puerta- ….Cr….. con algo yyy listo gracias a la luz sagrada ,que tenían una mesa , perfecto- .puerta atascada ,a esperar la noche y a comer algo , bueno mejor reviso mis bolsos (posdata= los bolsón no son más pequeño, que un bolso de pony pero estos son echo de una tela mágica que les permite, guardar 500 cosas no importa el tamaño , nuestro amigo paladín tiene 12 bolso que rodean su cintura atado a su cinturón, las cosas comestible no se echa a perder )- bueno que tenemos mmmm haber una manzana , un mango listo…. tengo flojera de buscar en los otro 11 mini bolsos, pero sé que tengo mucha comida, ahora esperar la noche .

**_ En el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville _**

-Mientras en las no tan desoladas calles de ponyville, una mancha verde y morada se escabulle por un hueco, entrando con algunas provisiones, al árbol biblioteca.

Apple bloom: al fin llegaste, me estaba preocupando.

Spike: ¡Sí! , cada bes se vuelve más difícil, pasar por los infectados y conseguir alimentos.

Apple bloom: ¿qué aremos?, cuando se acabe la comida spike.

Spike: bueno…. Twilight prometió venir a buscaron.

**Flashback**: 00 horas ponyville noche estrellada.

-Spike... Spike... Spike, no te preocupes- decía una pony purpura mientras un guardia real la sostenía...-Princesa cálmese no podemos hacer nada- nooooo spike, grito twilight-… y en un flash dorado desaparecen con uno de los poco grupo de supervivientes pony. El joven dragón toma a Apple bloom…-no te dejare-…miro cerca de las casas, vio como unas sombras se acercaban, spike arrastra a la aturdida pony a la biblioteca que se había sellado con tablones y tan grande es el cinismo de los dioses, que su tamaño los ayudo a cruzar entre los tablones, entrando de biblioteca, Mienta hoyen el grito de ponis pidiendo ayuda, y el resto de la guardia siendo sobrepasado y devorado, para luego levantarse como uno de ellos.

**_Fin del_**** _Flashback_****_ con ayuda del narrador _**

Apple Bloom. ¡Spike!, te encuentras bien- la potrilla pone su casco cerca de la cara y lo mueve ¡spike!... hola ay alguien en casas.

Spike: aaa siii lo siento, solo recordaba algo... Que por extraña razones era relatada por una vos de la nada.

Apple bloom: bueno por lómenos no as perdió el sentido del humor.

Spike: jajaja si tienes razón…. Apple Bloom sierra el agujero porfa.

Apple bloom: si- la pony coloca un pila de libros en el holló.

-Luego de serrar el agujero, en donde spike salía a buscar comida y agua como un ninja, y revisar provisiones que para ser preciso eran muy muy pocas.

Apple bloom: son muy pocas spike no hallaste más.

Spike: mirando al suelo de madera, shh aaa… (Momento incomodo), es lo último que había en la zona donde andan pocos de esos monstruos.

Apple bloom: ¡entonces! ¿Qué aremos?… o celestia, tenemos que hacer algo no quiero morir siendo un costado en blanco, sin mi talento especial.

Spike: lose yo tampoco quiero morir aquí, yo quisiera esta con ella un poco más mi preci…. Rarity.

Apple bloom: lose spike, mejor comamos algo ya está atardeciendo.

Spike: si tienes razón.

-Luego de una comida, se acomodaron apple bloom y spike junto a unos libros, y se cubrieron con una cobija.

Apple Bloom: spike mañana nos tenemos que ir.

Spike:_ ¿cómo?, _quieres que nos coman como su bocadillo, o quieres que peleemos con pergaminos, que serían completamente inútiles.

Apple Bloom: ¡que! quieres morir, de hambre o sed o intentando llegar con los que uno ama.

Apple bloom: hermana no me olvidaste cierto…..Cierto chicas, cutie mark crusaders-mientras aguantaba el llanto.

Spike: twilight, Rarity…. Como yo dese…. Aria… estar.

-El dragón y la potrilla se largaron a llorar. Un amargo llanto, que en bes de ser aplacado por los felices recuerdos, Era alimentado por estos lloraron hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

**(Bueno intente arreglarlo lo juro)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 danza de la luz y la oscuridad

-En una casa a las afuera del bosque everfree: un paladín humano somnoliento se levanta del lugar donde durmió, hooooooooooo…que sueño…. Luego de una pequeña pelea con el piso de madera.

Marcus: bueno a moverse se ha dicho/ según las cosas que pude encontrar en la casa o árbol hay un pueblo llamado ponyville que raro nombre no/.

Marcus:/bueno es un mundo donde los ponis son la raza predominante… que mierda me abre comido/.

-el humano rompe la mesa que atascaba la entrada… -a continuar el camino para haber si se puede salvar algo de es te mundo.-

Narrador: Marcus prosigue el camino hasta que mira una pequeña colina, que le recuerda , la foto de las ponis y decide ir a ver la colina.

Marcus: yo y mis ansias de mirar la estúpida coli… mierda a suelo ….. por la luz bendita….no no no /Eso es un ejército de no muertos y esos tres ponis vestido de negro deben ser lo que en mi mundo llamamos…. llamamos … a ver si me acuerdo …vamos maldito cerebro….. Así pregoneros de la muerte…. Ahora a esperar el malvado discurso/.

Pregonero de la muerte unicornio: hermanos y hermanas estamos aquí en el nombre de la oscuridad reunidos para llevar las garras de la destrucción sobre todo lo vivo.

-Ejercito de no muertos ponis chocan sus improvisadas armas echa de restos de casas, ponis, etc. pero había acepciones los guardias que cayeron en combate defendiendo a ponyville y sus habitantes estaban como elite y armados hasta los dientes.

Pregonero de la muerte poni terrestre: respondemos halos señores de las sombras ahora marchen por el bosque a las tierras inexploradas y consuman lo todo.

Pregonero de la muerte Pegaso: amórbese, que llegó la hora del fin sobre los vivos.

Los no muertos se empiezan a organizar en grupo ponis de toda clase, algunas manticoras y tres enormes hidras.

Marcus: / haber tengo 3 opciones/

-opción 1 de los elfo atacar escondido desde los bosques con arco y flechas.

-opción 2 de los magos escalo una montaña convoco desde la sima el poder de las tormentas y destruyo un cuarto del ejército (mierda porque no fui un mago).

-opción 3 de paladín te lanzan a ejercito de no muertos usando tu magia y tus habilidades de pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo y ruegas a la luz salir en una pieza.

Marcus: mmmmmmm…mmmm haber cual… que mierda porque lo pienso soy un paladín y además me he enfrentado a ejércitos más grande.

Narrador: eso es verdad pero tenía a un sacerdote que lo sanaba y no debía de preocuparse de hacerlo pero a hora él está solo.

Marcus: mejor activo mis poderes para no pasar por tonto y que me mate un poni.

-Luego de una activaciones de poderes.

-Narrador ahora yo cuento la pelea con ayuda de Marcus: el humano se levanta de donde estaba tirado, suena sus huesos….. -_Oigan putos muertos, copia barata del azote aún queda un vivo aquí-_

Los tres pregoneros de la muerte lo miran…. un grito unánime se escucha, _Maten al ser metálico._

-Miles de muerto se abalanzan sobre el vivo…. Es la hora mi espada o _gran portadora de cenizas, _es la hora de luchar …un grito sale del humano _por la luz… por lordaeron y por la alianza_ … los muertos se aproximan y la batalla empieza Marcus usa sus destreza obtenida en batallas pasadas ….tres ponis de la elite saltan sobre Marcus que con un movimiento de la espada los corta ala mitas miles más prosigue su incansable avance los ponis no muerto se abalanzan .el humano destruye por montones a los no muerto como la hoz sega el trigo … _mueran malditos_ … pero un poni lo flaquea y se abalanza sobre Marcus que dándose cuenta ,le da la feroz patada la que destruye en ciento de pedazos . pero su número no mengua las manticoras junto con los pegados alzan vuelo y se abalanzan sobre el humano que las esquiva moviéndose en el poco espacio que le queda….. _Maldición no puedo creer que estos ponis mes tengan contra las_ _cuerdas_…/pero aún no han visto lo peor de mi/

Pregonero de la muerte poni terrestre: lo bes tonto no hay escapé.

Pregonero de la muerte unicornio: serás una buena adquisición para la oscuridad.

Pr de la muerte Pegaso: ríndete y te daremos una muerte rápida.

Marcus: jajajajajajaj…

Pr de la muerte: que te resulta gracioso monstruo metálico.

Marcus:(mirada seria) les enseñare el verdadero poder de la luz.

Pr de la muerte: ¿la luz?

-El humano salta de la pequeña colina se abre paso entremedio de los resto de los no muertos y los que aún están en pie…. Es la hora… ciento de los poni zombis se abalanzan….jajaja es lo mejor que puede hacer la oscuridad… _tormenta divina_ (poder expansivo) unas chispas doradas aparecen rodeando al paladín se vuelven más grande y se trasforman en un remolino que cubre al humano toma forma de cientos de martillos que golpean de manera colosal a la horda de no muertos.

Pr de la muerte pony terrestre: no no no no es pocibl….- _Luz sagrada _un poder dorado que salía de la mano del humano impactando al pr convirtiéndolo en polvo-.

Pr de la muerte unicornio: tonto rrrrrrrr aaaaaaaaaa .el pr salta encima del humano sus cascos se transforman en garras de energía oscura… -no me subestimes tonto cuadrúpedo-…. Antes que el unicornio reaccionara y ocupando la fuerza del salto en su contra… el humano lo corta por la mitad con la portadora de cenizas.

Pr de la muerte Pegaso : cómo es posible no no ….retirada…-Marcus : _a no eso no_ ... el humanos continua su lucha por tierra mientras persigue ,al último pregonero lo tiene en la mira … _perfecto_… _hacha de cólera_ (poder de larga distancia) …el paladín canaliza en su mano energía eléctrica que toma forma de hacha y la lanza al pregonero que viendo eso ase un escudo de energía oscura que lo rodea….. El hacha de energía se clava en el escudo… jajajaja tonto monstruo metálico fue inútil…. Tic tic boom Pegaso…. Que quier… antes de terminar la frase el hacha explota tostando al pr, sus manticoras, y Pegaso no muerto, que caen del cielo Como moscas.

_**Mientras en ponyville.**_

Apple bloom y spike se preparaban a salir del pueblo con lo poco y nada que les quedaban.

Apple bloom: apresurémonos no todo los días los no muerto se van de gran parte del pueblo.

Spike: lo sé solo tenemos… (El sonido de una enorme explosión inunda la biblioteca _Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmm mmm._

Spike: santa celestia que fue eso.

Apple bloom: ayuda.

Spike: o capas algún superviviente que se volvió loco se llenó de explosivo…y…. tú conoces el resto.

Apple bloom: capas que los dioses al fin contestaron nuestras plegarias.

Spike: no seas tonta apple bloom los dioses no contestaron antes que te ase que contestara ahora solo nos consideran como nada ni celestia ni luna pudieron contener a esas cosas. Ahora ayúdame tengo que sacar algo de los estantes de arriba… apple bloom ayuda spike a sacar algo de los libro superiores para asombro de la poni era una pequeña caja.

Apple bloom: que hay adentro de esa caja.

Spike: la daga de la familia sparkle (daga con empuñadura de oro y hoja de diamante mágico) le prometí a twilight que jamás la usaría pero ella no está aquí.

Apple bloom: bueno peor es salir sin ninguna arma jijiji (risa nerviosa).

Spike: todo listo apple bloom.

Apple bloom: casi todo solo falta es…to que….es.

Spike: es el libro favorito de twi y además vienen con mapas de equestria.

Apple bloom: nos vamos a ahora.

Spike: no tenemos que esperar son solo las diez de la mañana esperemos hasta las doce.

Apple bloom: oki doki .

_**Afuera de ponyville **_

-Aaaaaa uf mi _mana,_ está casi agotado pero-… _**vengan perros de la oscuridad**_…..y la batalla continua de donde habían miles solo quedaban un puñado de no muertos eso hizo que nuestro héroe tuviera un halo de esperanza. Pero se confió. Una de las hidras que se hallaba tirada despertó aprovecho que el paladín le daba la espalda, abrió sus fauces y lo mordió el humano. Atrapado entremedio de los diente de la manticora gritaba.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hhiiiiiiiiiiiija de la grannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn -cuando Marcus perdió toda fuerza y concentración llama a la luz…_luz divina solicito tu intervención_….y la luz responde. De la nada en el cielo de color rojo una luz amarilla cae en el campo de batalla los poco no muertos que quedaba se volvieron polvo la manticora soltó al humano por el dolor que le causo el poder de la luz (la energía empezó a formar un cráter)

Marcus: gracias luz bendita…. ¿Pero porque casi nunca un paladín ocupa este poder?

**Flashback**

Un niño corre por la capilla destello del alba, cargado de pergaminos y libros cuando un anciano enano aparece… Marcus.

Marcus: lord brinsur de los martillo salvaje…..Que lo trae por estos lares.

Brinsur: jajaja solo quería ver cuánto avías crecido muchacho eres la viva imagen de tu padre.

Marcus: eeeee gracias.

Brinsur: (cambia su alegre cara por una cara seria) ben muchacho te enseñare una técnica de magia divina de alto rango

Marcus: pero si no estoy listo si me equivoco en algo .que pasa si lastimo a alguien por error….. -Muchacho -el anciano enano coloca su mano en la cabeza de Chico- no te enseñaría esta magia, si no estuvieras listo…si mi hermano confió en ti y yo también lo are.

Brinsur: pero prométeme que solo ocuparas esta técnica si estas en las ultima o por alguna x razón una hidra te tiene entre sus fauces entiendes…porque esta técnica consiste en pedirle a la misma luz sagrada, su intervención en el plano físico.

-Si claro que sí señor.

-A y otra advertencia muchacho.

-cual señor.

-clava tus talones en la tierra si usas esta técnica.

-porque mi lord.

- por la onda expansiva por que más seria jajájaja.

**Fin del ****Flashback**

Marcus: ¡ mierda los talonessssssssssss…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡

Narrador: mientras muestro amigo aprende a bolar en dirección a ponyville muyyyyyyyyyyyy pero muyyyyyyyy lejos y cerca de hay

**Ponyville biblioteca hora 11.30**

Apple bloom: muy bien estamos liss….. (Una luz inunda todo el lugar)

Spike: que está pasando…. por qué… siento tanta paz este calor, como el de una familia

Apple bloom: me recuerda cuando todo estaba vivo y lleno de amistad y amor

Spike: me recuerda a la magia de la princesa celestia

Apple bloom: enserio capas que vino a rescatarnos… la potrilla se dirige hacia la puerta pero la garra del dragón la detiene…..spike que te pasa tenemos que apresurarnos o si no se ira (la luz que ilumino el cuarto ha desaparecido).

Spike: y que pasa si es una trampa recuerda que esas cosas imitan ciertas palabras que escuchan que pasa si aprendieron a imitar la magia.

Apple bloom: pero.

Spike: de que saldremos , saldremos ….. El dragón desenvaina su daga abre la puerta y salen a la no tan, desiertas calle de ponyville.

_**Imperio de cristal muralla sur **_

Narrador: unas locomotoras acaban de llegar con un grupo de expedición que rescato de las ciudades limítrofes de equestria a un grupo de supervivientes.

Soldado del imperio (sdi): uf casi no la contamos.

sdi2: nique lo digas casi se comen mi oreja.

sdi4: !te quejas de tu…oreja perdimos a diez de los nuestros solo por !cinco sobrevivientes¡.

-De la estación amurallada dentro del campo de magia, se escuchan unos cascos acercándose

-Caballeros y yeguas cálmense...Los 20 soldados se pusieron firmes.

Sdi: teniente Lyra seño perdón señora….. -Soldados ayuden halos sobrevivientes y acomoden las provisiones Teniente lyra (tl): cuantos soldados hemos perdido.

sdi20: 10 mi teniente.

Tl: que porque han sido tantos…. como sucedió.

sd15: (vendado casi por completo)… nos rodearon y…..aaaaaaa.

Tl: llévenlo a la enfermería.

Mientras en la torre de vigilancia de la estación dos potras peleaban…. Déjalo lo estas arruinando….. No tú lo estar arruinando. Las unicornios se colocan en pose de pelea cuando un hilo de luz a la distancia aparece….. Por luna y celestia que es eso, Tan rápido como apareció se esfumo.

sd7: pero que cosa fue eso.

Tl: no lo sé será mejo avisar a la capital.

Tl: tu Pegaso…. El del grupo de los supervivientes.

Pegaso: siii…. Jejeje parece ser que soy el único con alas por aquí (mirando de forma nerviosa).

Tl: cómo te llamas.

Pegaso: Tornar.

Tl: muy bien Tornar ahora perteneces al ejercito necesito que enviesss….. Listo... Esta carta al princesa.

Pegaso: si señora.

Tl: sabes no soy tan vieja tengo 19.

Pegaso: jejeje…. Bueno mejor prosigo .el Pegaso sale volando hacia la capital que avía visitado cuando era pequeño.

Tl: que estará pasando. Mirando de forma melancólica el horizonte.

Calles de ponyville hora 12:30

Un humano se levanta de entre los escombros de un letrero… mierda menudo golpe que me di, bendita sea la luz y mi armadura que Salí completo, ja... En tu cara oscuridad. El paladín toma su espada se la acomoda en su espalda, se levanta y camina mirando el pintoresco pueblo abandonado, sus puertas serradas ,la pintura descascarándose y todo el pasto seco y muerto.

Marcus: he visto peores lugares … según calculo este lugar se abandonó hace tres semanas y gracias a magia profana parece como si nadie hubiese estado aquí en 30 años… entonces la plaga se esparció muy rápido contamino y acelero la descomposición de la comida Y OTRAS COSAS.

Spike: escucha eso apple bloom algo grande se aproxima.

Apple bloom: pero que será será….Un mo…nstruo… mutante.

Spike: una hidra no muerta por la peste pudo deducirlo.

Marcus: que apareció detrás de ellos y oyó su plática…. -yo deduzco que sería una manticora que opinan ustedes- .

Spike. No lo sé pero parase que está muy cerca apple bloom.

Apple bloom: Spike yo no te ice ninguna pregunta.

Spike: ¿Qué? …el dragón y la pequeña poni giran y miran a un ser hincado dándoles una sonrisa… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa

Marcus: ¿pero qué? , siempre son tan gritones.

Spike: bueno no sienp…. Aaaaaaa habla… el pequeño dragón, mueve su daga de forma amenazante…aaaaaatras, monstruo no te comerás a apple bloom ni a mi.

Marcus: jajaja que vas hacer con ese abrecartas pequeño…. El humano saca una carta de su pequeño bolso (n4) con agilidad usa la puta de la carta para pincharle un ojo a spike….. Auchhh… el dragón bota la daga el humano con gran rapidez la recoge…. Y abre su carta.

Marcus: nada bueno…mm... Esta carta me decía que done 300 de oro.

Apple bloom: spike estas bien… tú monstruo, no muerto ser asque….

Marcus: calla pequeña que si hubiese querido matarlos lo habría hecho hace rato.

Spike: porque no nos matas (tiritaba en sus patitas).

Apple bloom: si (tiritaba en sus cascos).

Marcus: mi código y mi fe me lo prohíben / y no se vería bien que matara niños/.

Apple bloom y spike: código y fe.

Marcus: como paladín de la luz mi deber es proteger al débil y acabar con la sombra y la oscuridad.

Spike: valla eso suena algo difícil de creer.

Apple bloom: y que eres.

Spike: pareces ser un goleen de metal que invocan los unicornios expertos en la era antigua con magia oscura .

Marcus: jajaja….. el ser se coloca de pie mostrando su gran estatura era un poco más grande que la princesa celestia …no mi pequeño … lagarto y poni…el ser se retira su casco… rebelando a un ser lampiño que tenía pelo solo en la cabeza unos penetrantes ojos amarillos y cabello negro como la noche ….. _Soy un humano….._

Apple bloom y spike: los ojos de los dos se iluminaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo….no puede ser aaaaaaaaa es es es increíble una criatura mitológica

Marcus: jajaja que raro suena que se lo digan a uno .

Spike: si twi estuviera aquí te aria cientos de preguntas pero yo te are solo una, paladín.

Apple bloom: ¿?

Marcus: ¿?

Spike: nos ayudaras a nosotros y a nuestras amigas.

**(Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo, intente hacerlo mejor que el primero pero el Word, me troleo nivel dios) posdata: los pensamientos van encerrados en / eso no sé qué será, mejor me dedico a investigar…. Chao….a y dejen, sus comentarios….adiós. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 el despertar **

-….mmmmmmmmmmmmm…0-0…..-el humano pensaba, de forma muy seria.

Spike: y bien que decides.

Apple bloom: nos ayudara (diciendo esto con ojitos de perrito).

Marcus: mmmmmmmmmmmm… bueno que tengo que perder, Además ni sique sé en qué lugar estoy.

Spike: estas en la tierra de equestria hogar de los ponis terrestre, Pegaso, unicornios y otras razas.

Marcus: así que este lugar se llama equestria.

Apple bloom: SIP.

Spike: no será mejor que empecemos nuestra caminata.

Apple bloom: tienes razón a caminar ¡yai!…..si…. /hermana, chicas halla voy /.

Marcus: Adonde se dirigen.

Apple bloom: ¡nos! dirigimos, tú también bienes humanos y además siempre quise ser amiga de un ser mítico (aplaude con sus cascos).

Spike: nos dirigimos, al imperio de cristal último lugar en donde se dirigió twi y sus amigas.

Marcus:… así que nos dirigimos a un lugar que capas que ya haya caído, por un simple hecho de que sus amigas se dirigieron hay.

Spike y apple bloom: -mueven la cabeza y dicen… SIP.

Marcus: yo y mi suerte o luz bendita.

Spike: es la hora de una excitante aventura. Un Humano, un dragón y un poni en busca de un hogar, yeaaa…. Bueno jijjij (mirada de extrañeza de apple bloom y Marcus), que siempre quise decir eso.

Marcus: espera dijiste un dragón donde, donde, no veo ninguno.

Spike: jajajaja que gracioso yo soy un dragón.

Marcus: si y yo soy el rey de **Stormwind.**

Spike: quieres una prueba.

Marcus: claro demuestra lo que dices/…ja, tu aura te delata spike sé que eres un dragón solo quiero ver cuatro fuego lanzas /

-el pequeño dragón exhala un pequeño fuego de color verde…

Marcus: ¡SIP! eres un dragón y el fuego lo demuestra / aguanta… aguanta….agua/

Apple bloom: ay que temerle al enorme y fuerte dragón- jajajajajajaja.

Marcus: jajajjajajajaj- ay dios no pude aguanta-…jajaja.

Spike colocando se dé un color rojo de vergüenza e ira….-que esperan tengo 10 años-….

Marcus: uuuu…en serio , pero porque lanzas tan poco fuego.

Spike: twi me prohibió entrenar luego de cierto incidente en donde casi destruyo todo ponyville.

Apple bloom: cuando te volviste codi…. Una garra verde detiene ala poni de hablar.

Marcus: ¿?.

Narrador: (holas bobi jajaja me extrañaron no o si no importa estaba disfrutando de una hermosas vacaciones pero a proseguir me dijeron los jefe o al tártaro me han de enviar)… unas siluetas se ven a la distancia alejándose de la destruida ponyville un humano, un dragón y un poni se aleja en dirección a uno de los últimos hogares de los poni y otras especies , el imperio de cristal.

Apple bloom: ¿spike? ¿spike? ¿spike?.

Spike: siii .-con cierto tono de molestia.

Apple bloom: le preguntaste su nombre.

Spike: o cielos con el impacto de los hechos se me olvido jijij.

Apple bloom: …..

El dragón jala las ropas del humano…. -Si spike que quiere-.

-nos podrías decir tu nombre-decía el dragón.

- bueno yo me llamo Marcus-mientras se estiraba, sonando sus huesos.

- valla que nombre más raro.-decía spike.

-y lo dice el dragón llamado spike.-decía el humano con cierta molestia.

- Apple bloom: tuche

Spike: ! Apple bloom!

Apple bloom: ¿Qué?

Marcus: será un muy, muy largo viaje.-mientras, miraba el sendero con un muy largo camino-.

_**Lejos, muy lejos **_

Narrador: mientras nuestros amigos se van en una dirección opuesta. En la desoladas minas de la montaña de Appaloosan donde antes las seis portadoras, habían tomado un atajo para rescatar a las cutie mark crusaders, de la venganza de la Reyna chrysalis (si leyeron el comic cacharan el lugar), un ser bípedo camina por las desoladas minas muy parecido al humano pero muy distinto ala bes. Sus enormes garras tan duras como el hierro y oscuras como las sombra de color morado su cuerpo sus pies eran pesuñas, de su espalda salían dos enormes alas de murciélago y en su cara dos cuernos. Luego de una caminata llega a un lugar donde cuatro seres igual a él pero con una armadura de color diferente….yacen sentador durmiendo en tronos de huesos de troll de las cuevas que mataron sin piedad…. Los…. Mortales…. Les…. Llaman…. señores del terror … Males no de equestria ni de azeroth ,sino de que provienen de las sombras y el fuego. Seres de dos y tres metros, de incalculable poder que consumen mundos y dimensiones.

Señor del terror: _**levántense, embu, barimatras, gruack, vhiryck.**_

Señor del terror embu: _**que desea hermano…. Haaaañañaña**_ (bostezo de sueño).

-**llegó la hora**….- Los cinco señores del terror se acomodan en una mesa de piedra y colocan un recipiente con agua en donde se forma la imagen del imperio de cristal.

Barimatras: _**esa escoria ha podido mantener a raya a nuestros títeres, no muertos tanto tiempo.**_

Vhiryck: _**tú creías que sería fácil.**_

Gruack: _**claro que debería ser fácil si esos tontos caballos no se hubiesen atrincherado…..rrrrrrrr.-con cierto tono de molestia.**_

Embu: _**no importa hermanos la oscuridad ya ha llegado no se podrá hacer nada para salvar a esta dimensión y toda su magia será nuestra. **_

Crumter señor del abismo: _**mis informantes me han hablado de que los pregoneros de la muerte ya han empezado a armar el ejército y mantiene a esos tontos ponis de cristal, con simples no muertos.**_

Barimatras: _**hermanos ya es tiempo de apresurar esto.**_

Vhiryck: _**si enviemos a estos seres con nuestro padre la oscuridad.**_

Gruack: _**te apoyo hermano.**_

Embu: _**es hora de que los titiriteros hagan su aparición.**_

Crumter: _**hermanos no apresuremos esto recordemos, el fracaso de tomar el mundo de azeroth.**_

Barimatras: _**pero en este mundo desconocen a la luz...no tenemos nada que temer.**_

Gruack: _**si y tampoco están esos elfo, enanos, humanos…..**_

Vhiryck: _**Y todas las demás razas que con el apoyo de la luz nos vencieron.**_

Crumter: _**crees que la luz dejara que seres vivos mueran en vano no…no...No…pero he traído a unos amigos de nosotros, hermanos que colaboraran con la causa. **_

De entremedio de las rocas sale un niebla morada… una toma forma de serpiente con un casco y dientes metálicos el segundo toma forma de un ser humanoide con garra u una cola en bes de piernas(como un genio de la lámpara)pero sin rostro . Todos seres incorpóreos los… humanos….les… llamaron… seres….de las…..sombras…

Serpiente: _**que desea la oscuridad.**_

Genio: _**la voluntad de los señores del terror será complacida.**_

Embu: _**muerte, sobre los ponis del imperio de cristal.**_

Serpiente, genio: _**que la diversión comience sobre los pobres mortales e inmortales que osen desafiar a la oscuridad, jajajaja**_.

Las sombras desaparecen dejando, halos señores del terror en la cueva.

Crumter: _**quien comandara el ejercito de **__**manehatten, filly delphia.**_

Vhiryck: _**¡yo! hermano.**_

Gruack: _**que la oscuridad te acompañe.**_

Barimatras: _**no te apresures tanto hermano déjanos algo con que divertirnos.**_

Embu: _**me contactare con el ejército de ponyville espera un segundo haber. A ver Si te pueden enviar refuerzos….- Conectando…du… .du…-lo sentimos su ejército ha sido destruido-…- no no no, puede ser no queda nada del ejercito ni de los pregoneros.**_

Vhiryck: _**tú, siempre ha sido el más perceptivo…. Enserio que no encuentras ni un rastro de la energía del ejecito ni de los pregoneros.**_

Embu: _**nada absolutamente nada….mmmmmmm.**_

Gruack: _**¿el movimiento de la luz?.**_

Crumter: _**no, no, creo que la luz allá traído a un campeón a esta dimensión o sí.**_

Vhiryck: _**no importa lo que la luz allá convocado aquí, los movimientos están hecho solo queda la victoria.**_

-El demonio sale de la cueva y alza vuelo con sus enormes alas, que emanan una energía oscura, su armadura azul brilla con el sol del atardecer mira el verde bosque de leota. Con un movimiento de su garra destruye el bosque dejando un páramo ardiente y estéril…-_**jajajaja mucho mejor, temblad mortales ha llegado su hora**_.

**(El tercer capítulo, De mi fic intente mejorar, un poco pero, las clases y todo eso)(Los pensamientos están en esto/) .dejen sus comentarios, no muerdo, mucho XD)…..chao cuídense…..no beban, mucha….agua. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 ponis, cristales** **y sombras**

-Mientras en un camino con dirección a canterlot 3 siluetas caminan de forma despreocupada.

Spike: mmmmm… no les parece extraño que, no nos hayamos pillado a ningún zombi.

Apple bloom: tienes razón porque no ha aparecido ninguno de ellos, queriendo comernos.

Marcus: bueno a menos, que puedan volver de la cenizas y el polvo.

Spike: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?.

Marcus: digamos que me entretuve, con unos amigos no muertos.

Apple bloom: lamento interrumpir su plática, pero está atardeciendo será mejor buscar un lugar para acampar.

Marcus: ¡al bosque!

Apple bloom: ¿Por qué?…. La pequeña pony y el dragón son tomados por el humano ,quien los acomoda entre sus brazos…. Quien los dirigió, entre la maleza del seco bosque…. No muy cerca del sendero ni muy adentro del bosque.

Marcus: un claro… perfecto.

-Marcus, spike, apple bloom se acomodan en el claro asen un fogata y se disponen a comer algo.

-Apple bloom saca de sus alforjas heno, lo poco que les queda….- Toma spike-.

Spike: jejeje gracias / heno jamás creí que en todo estos años comiéndolo, me llegaras a repugnar…. Solo… imagina… que es un gema/.

Apple bloom: Marcus…. la poni extiende su casco con heno donde el humano.

Marcus: no gracias, los humanos no comemos heno nos hace mal al estómago.

Apple bloom: entonces que comen.

-el humano revisas uno de sus mini bolsos sacando. Una uvas, una tarta y un rubí… una decisión difícil de tomar….-¡Marcus¡-…. -si spike-…e... -Te vas a comer ese rubí-..

Marcus: ¡claro que no!, los humanos no comemos rubíes.

Spike: (mientras contenía sus babas)….. Me… lo puedo comer.

Marcus: ¿?... Tú comes gemas

Spike: siiii..

Marcus: bueno toma…. Además tengo ciento de gemas en mis bolsos.

Spike: ñam…..ñam…ñam… ¿Qué?.

Apple bloom: spike es mala educación comer….con…..la….bo…eso es un tarta….-señalaba con su casco.

Marcus: SIP por qué. Es de calabaza…eeeeeeee, quieres un poco.

Apple bloom: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Marcus: / luz como pueden comer tanto siendo, tan pequeños….aaaaaa…si…falta de comida y agua…. /. -Bueno ahora que están comiendo necesito más información sobre este mundo o dimensión.

Spike: bueno será una larga historia-mientras se comía su jema.

Apple bloom: amo las historias me recuerda cuando fuimos, acampar.

Spike: como comenzar a contar una historia….-así como toda historia-… -hace mucho tiempo-….

Narrador: mientras spike cuenta la historia de equestria y de sus amigas. (La noche ya ha caído en toda equestria). En el imperio de cristal, siendo más precisos en la biblioteca del palacio. Una alicornio morada lee unos libro (digamos que a eso se llama leer… como loase para leer cinco libros ala bes ,es un completo misterio…. es como la versión, poni de Marcus pero….más viciada en los libros).

Twilight: no…. No…. No…. ningún libro me dice lo que necesito saber….! Minas de diamantes¡... no sirve….!fallas geográficas¡….tampoco sirve,- aaaaaaaaaa libros inútiles lo único que necesito es un cueva o mina que conecte con canterlot y de ahí poder usar mi hechizo, de tele trasportación avanzada y llegare a ponyville y… y… y … poder rescatarte spike y apple bloom yo… yo… sé que estas vivos….mi…pequeño hermano….dragón.

-En la oscura biblioteca del imperio una sombra azul y melena de estrellas la observa.

-twilight-decía una voz, desde las sombras de la biblioteca.

Twilight: ¿princesa luna?….-ha venido a ayudarme a rescatar a spike y apple bloom-.

Luna: eeeeeeeeee- twilight vine haberte, porque llevas tres días sin salir de aquí.

Twilight: perfecto con tu magia y la mía podremos trasportarnos a canterlot sin problemas…. no es cierto princesa.-decía eso con una voz de maniática.

Luna: ¿twilight?, me estas escuchando….

Twilight: solo necesito recalcular la trayectoria y podremos salir enseguida.

Luna: las chicas tu hermano y mi hermana están preocupadas….-mientras se acercaba lentamente, a la alicornio morada.

Twilight: con eso….bastara…..

Luna: _twilight ya basta_

Twilight: _¿princesa?_

-Luna se acerca y le da un cascaso(por no decir cachetazo) ¡twilight! …._Déjalo ya-con cierto tono de tristeza._

-pero princesa luna yo… yo… yo… sé que puedo.-decía la destrozada twilight.

Luna abrasa ala alicornio …. -Twilight tienes que despertar de tu fantasía, spike y apple bloom… a pesar que es doloroso ellos están, Muertos….-la alicornio morada siente como su corazón se rompe y cae en la negación.

Twilight: no… no… no…no. yo sé que están vivos eres ¡tú! princesa luna! Tú! quieres impedírmelo…si eso es.

-Luna ve como la cara de locura y pena se trasforma en ira…. _No princesa luna_…la alicornio morada se acerca de forma amenazante.

Luna: Twilight lo siento... El cuerno de la princesa de la noche brilla y Twilight cae dormida…jamás creí que tendrá que usar este hechizo contra ti. / Pobre Twilight el dolor mesclado, con la falta de sueño te a echo muy mal /.

La princesa luna se tele trasporta con Twilight, a su pieza que con parte con el resto de las portadoras, la acomoda en su cama y desaparece en un haz de luz azul.

-Mientras en los pasillos del castillo de cristal dos guardias nocturnos (gn), asen su ronda sin percatarse de una sombra los vigila.

Gn1: aaaaaa que aburrido son las noches.

Gn2: prrrrrr deberías contemplarlas más, la hermosa luna y sus estrellas…. haaaaaaaa .

Gn1: lamento interrumpir, tu enternecedor momento…pero que has oído acerca de las murallas y el campo de magia.

Gn2: bueno aquí entre nosotros, la murallas norte, este y oeste están colapsada miles de esas cosas se abalanzan día y noche sin descanso, sobre el campo de magia.

Gn1: y la muralla sur.

Gn2: esa es la menos atacada por alguna extraña razón.

Gn1: el campo de magia será más fuerte.

-Mientras los guardias conversaban una niebla de color morado los rodea.

Gn1: …..y… así se hacen, Las galletas lunares.

Gn2: valla sin duda excepcional.

Gn1: deberíamos volver a recorrer los pacillo.

Gn2: cierto va…mos…..-¿desde cuándo hay tanta niebla?-….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… -el guardia poni desaparece en un pestañeo.

Gn1: quien está ahí…. salga… es una orden…-el poni toma su lanza de entremedio de la niebla-.

Gn1: ha…ha…ha….hola…

-El poni camina sin rumbo, mientras que a su espalda las niebla morada toma forma de, una serpiente con cabeza y diente de metal y ojos tan oscuro como el vacío….-por un presentimiento que recorre desde los cascos hasta su crin el poni voltea para encontrarse con él ser cara a cara…el grito del poni, es incapaz de ser escuchado…..-ch….chhhhhhhh…chhhh.

Serpiente: _**calla…. Que ahora servirás a una causa superior **_

Gn1: jamás mi deber como guardia noccccccccccc…..-el poni no completa la frase cuando el ser dentar por su boca. Toda la niebla desaparece un silencio se oye…-el poni se levanta-.

Gn1: _**princesa luna, prepárate, porque la oscuridad llama.**_ (con vos siniestra)

En esa dirección una alicornio de color azul oscuro se acerca.

Gn1: _**princesa…. Venga... Porfaborrr.**_

Luna: que deseas mi guardia.

Gn1: **tu** **muerteeeeeeeeeeeee**…-el guardia se abalanza sobre la princesa luna, quien lo esquiva sin entender lo que pasa.

-detente es una orden-decía la princesa luna, un poco asustada.

-_**orden jajajajaja, tu no me das ordenes**_-decía el guardia poseído.

-es tu ultima oportunidad detente y te permitiré irte.-decía la princesa luna.

-El guardia se abalanza sobre luna quien lo esquiva y le dispara un rayo de magia.

-te lo advertí-la princesa miro el cadáver.

-Del cuerpo muerto, del guardia una niebla, sale llenando todo el corredor….luna mira con impacto lo que acontece .poco a poco la luz de las antorcha vacila, Ante las sombras que empieza a tomar forma de una gran serpiente, con un cabeza y dientes de metal y ojos como el vacío.

Luna:/o padres/…. ¿Quién o qué cosa eres?

Serpiente: _**tuck… tuck…tcuk…. Los muertos no hacen preguntas…princesa…**_

Luna: así será entonces

-La batalla empieza la serpiente, vuelve su e tereo cuerpo en cientos de dagas que los arroja sobre luna quien, se tele trasporta para evitarlas y con su campo de magia las desvía…. La serpiente decide cambiar de opción ataca directamente la princesa, que alza el vuelo pero la cola de la serpiente la golpea enviando la al suelo…. Abriendo sus enormes fauces decide comerse a luna, quien reaccionando a tiempo dispara un rayo de energía

-Toma eso monstruo-decía la princesa de la noche.

-_**inútil princesa…. Me as acho enojar raaaaaaaaaaaa**_….-la batalla prosigue la princesa de la noche dispara rayo tras rayo de energía que simplemente atraviesan al ser.

**Tonta**…. _**Yo me puedo volver, de forma corpórea y etérea a voluntad**_….. La batalla llega a su clímax la princesa luna ,con sus últimas fuerzas dispara un rayo a la luna… _**tonta poni fallaste el tiro**_…..- Yo no diría que falle-…..un resplandor, inunda la pieza asiendo a la sombra alejarse …-la princesa luna aparece con una armadura, como nigtmare moon pero dorada … -monstruo te daré el placer de mil muertes- ….. _**jajaja tontaaaaa, inmortal ya todo acabo**_….. La enorme serpiente etérea dispara un enorme rayo oscuro sobre luna que logra, contrarrestarlo con otro…. Ambos poderes chocan la energía que se libera es tremenda pero….la criatura no vacila y luna pierde cada bes más su fuerza ….no… no… no ….no… voy a perder monstruo.…. -_**Tonta tú ya perdiste-**_…. Las sombra se ciernen sobre luna su cuerno se apaga… y el enorme poder la impacta…. Arrojándola unos metros…..-_**ya acabo tú serás mi Sena-**_. Luna se intenta mover pero no puede, el ser trasforma su cola en una enorme cimitarra y ase ciento de tajos ala pobre poni….

-Corredor del palacio: cientos de guardias poni intentan atravesar una barrera de niebla pero le es imposible.

Guardia imperial: rrrrrrrrr… aaaaaa…. capitana es imposible

Capitana: no vacilen soldados, la princesa luna fue vista la última bes en ese lugar.

Guardias: bamossssssss( chocan una y otra bes contra el campo pero nada ocurre).

**-Graaaaaaaaaa maldita armadura-**… la princesa luna se, intenta arrastrar pero la serpiente no se lo permite….-_**no... No... No... princesa-… -ya sufriste mucho jajajaj**_…. La serpiente abre su boca… toma a luna con su cola… y planea comérsela…..pero por olvido de la serpiente o gracia divina, luna divisa el núcleo de ser y por acto de instinto, con lo último de magia dispara un rallo

Serpiente: **¡****te dije que¡ erainuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa**….. El ser se contrae y las barreras caen... _**tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu coommmmmmmmoooo pudisteeeeeeee lograaaarrrrr vens… meeeeee**_

Luna: parece que tu orgullo fue tu…. Coaaaaaa…. Rrrrm… agh (las herida de luna son grabes)

Serpiente: _**Pero aun puedo tomar tu vida**_…. La enorme bestia agónica abre sus fauces…..luna espera su final… pero una lanza impacta en el inestable núcleo de la sombra.

Guardia nocturno: ja le di, chúpate eso monstruo.

Guardia diurno: suerte de novato.

Guardia imperial: son idiota que no ven a la princesa y el enorme….

-Cientos de guardias llegan apuntando su lanza a la serpiente que tenía, arrinconada a la princesa luna.

Serpiente: _**ja tontos mortalesss su horaaaaaa**_…..-el núcleo colapsa toda la niebla se acumula en una esfera que desaparece , dando un pequeño sonido …..-_whoosh-_

Guardia nocturno15: princesa. Se encuentra bien.

Luna: graci…..as….. (La princesa cae inconsciente)

Guardia diurno: lleven a la princesa a la enfermería pero ya

Guardia inperial12: avisen también a la princesa celestia.

Guardia: si señor

-Mientras el guardia corre a todo dar en el otro lado del castillo. La princesa celestia corrige y lee cientos de documento, que a pesar de lo de noche que es y a pesar de su falta de sueño ,prosigue con su ardua tarea sin percatarse que una sombra la observa en la oscuridad.

Princesa celestia: haber que hay de estos documento: crisis agraria subida de precio del heno, el pescado en su precio más alto…..mmmmmm y estos otro. Se solicita envíos de refuerzos, mejor otro crisis del trigo…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como solucionare todo esto/ si pudiera pedirle a los dragones de las montañas costeras su ayuda, pero su codicia y sus ancianos no le permiten actuar. Pero el castillo de las montañas en el suroeste que los Changeling tomaron ….. Con la motivación adecuada la reina Chrysalis, ayudaría…todos ellos están protegido por el campo de magia. Pero no ofrecen nada a cambio…. Haber los grifos si mantiene su ayuda ,los dragones errantes.. También… los Minos… también…los diamond dogs….si… los búfalos…también. Las demás razas si…. Solo esas rasas mantiene su ayuda casi nula pero tengo alas ponis indicada para motivarlos/

-Mientras la princesa está metida en sus asuntos un guardia corre de forma apresurada ….. ja…. Ya casi….so…..-el guardia choca con guardias diurnos que intentan romper un campo de energía oscura.

Capitán diurno: con fuerza, soldados muevan ese ariete, ustedes unicornios disparen su magia

Guardia: capit…..tan… aaaaaaa que pas…a.

Capitán: respire, soldado no estás muy lejos de su guarnición

Guardia: fui enviado para informarle que a la princesa celestia, Qué la princesa luna fue atacada.

Capitán: ¿cómo? la princesa luna fue atacada….. ¡Soldados! póngale empeño rompan esa barrera.

Guardia: no… no… no. Puede ser…. otra barrera entonces esa cosa sobrevivió.

Capitán: de que hablas muchacho.

Guardia: ¡hablo de que el monstruo que tiene a la princesa luna, hospitalizada está pasando al barrea!…y ahora se dirige contra la princesa celestia.

Capitán: ¿Qué?... ¡soldados más esfuerzo!.

Guardia: ¡paren!, no sirve de nada la barrera es indestructible.

Capitán: que aremos entonces.

Guardia: solo esperar.

-Mientras la princesa sigue viendo los documentos las sombras merodean en la oscuridad.

Princesa celestia: o hermana como estarás…. La princesa toma una foto de ella y su hermana la abrasa y la deja en su lugar…. Muy bien a continuar es mi deber como monarca de equestria.

-_**Deber…. Obligaciones….es una esclavitud cier….to…-**_una voz que hace eco en la pieza.

- ¿discord?/no… no… creo esta vos es lúgubre y tretica/-decía la princesa celestia, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro.

- **noooo…..princesa intente o trabes …..Vamos, no sea floja…-**la voz tretica sigue, haciendo eco en la pieza, llena de papeles.

- …!Muéstrate! Como una de las regente de equestria te lo ordeno-con cierto tono de enojo de la princesa celestia.

- ¿_**Qué equestria princesa?...solo es un sueño que mantienes en tu cabeza.-**_la voz se empieza a escuchar desde las sombra de la pieza.

- _calla_, equestria esta donde estén los corazones y los pensamiento de mis súbditos (lagrimas corren por su cara)-mientras la princesa celestia se seca sus lágrimas.

-_**noo…..equestria está muerta y sus súbditos…..princesa….(dice esta palabra con sarcasmo)…..digamos que no mueren por completo jajajajaja.-**_la voz se escucha ahora, en un solo punto.

-¡quien sea!, ¡dame la cara maldito enfermo!, si esta es una broma de mal gusto no es graciosa.

-_**broma no no no… princesa yo he venido a ofrecerte un trato-**_poco apoco las sombras se juntan rebelando aun ser sin rostro dos enormes garras (como un genio de la lámpara)_**- ahora puede verme princesa celestia-**_da una pequeña reverencia

- ¡_qué cosa eres!_/ no basta con los no muertos ahora esta cosa aparece/-lentamente la princesa retrocede. Pero el ser la toma con su cola de humo y la deja donde estaba antes

-_**antes de que se retire princesa oiga mi proposición**_

-la princesa cambia su rostro de temor por uno serio-_te oigo._

- _**excelente…. Le propongo la rendición del imperio de cristal y todos sus ciudadanos.**_

-¿Que clase? de proposición es esa….. No das nada a cambio.

-_**claro que doy algo a cambio princesa**_

- ¿Qué?-decía la princesa del día.

- _**una muerte rápida y sin mucho sufrimiento de sus súbditos su, real eminencia-dando una pequeña reverencia y con un tono burlón.**_

- la princesa celestia se pone en posición de combate-_claro y yo permitiré que eso le suceda a mis súbditos._

_**-no es permitir princesa sino esperar…la hora. **_

- que quieres decir con eso-la princesa lo miro con cara de interrogante.

- _**digamos… que a mis superiores se les acabo la paciencia. /idiotas de nivel inter dimensional/**_

-entonces hay más seres como tú-decía, la princesa celestia.

- _**mierda yo y mi bocota**_(claro si tuvieras)_** ,creo que sabes demasiado….sabes te iba a matar pero ahora, qué lo sabes.**_

- me vas amatar cierto… (Tono cínico)-decía, la princesa celestia algo enfadada.

- _**sabes princesa resultas ser una verdadera molestia… y no eres divertida…**_

-¡di..ber…ti..da!… ¿qué clase de diversión enferma tiene matar a miles y no contentos con eso, los reviven para que se coman a sus seres queridos?…¡dime eso es gracioso!

- _**claro que si ver aúna raza ser destruida, es lo más gratificante, del cosmos….y de nuestro padre… la oscuridad**_.

-entonces te enviare de regreso….. -O lo que quede de ti mejor dicho.-la princesa ataca lanzando cientos de rallos, al ser. Que se queda estático. -¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa muérete maldito desquiciado!

-Y la batalla empieza, celestia se mueve y se tele trasporta disparando cientos de rayos .pero el ser solo lo atraviesan-_**tonta**_ criatura trasforma su garra en una masa y ataca a la princesa que esquivando ágilmente sus ataques se coloca detrás del ser lanzándole un enorme hechizo de desmaterialización- _SE ACABO_-_**mmmmmm digamos que no**_-el ser se materializa, con sus enormes garras golpea al princesa…arrojándola sobre un pilar de cristal. La princesa alza el vuelo sobre el monstruo pero unas enormes garras atraviesan una de sus alas-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-la princesa cae, pero se pone rápidamente de pie –_AHORA ME ENOJE_-la princesa forma enormes esfera de energía y las lanza sobre el monstruo que esquiva la mayoría ,transforma la niebla del lugar, en ciento de lanzas que atraviesan parte del cuerpo de la princesa pero la mayoría son desviadas –_**se acabó**_-el ser la toma con sus garras-_**tus ultimas plegarias**_-….-_si…esfera…. solar_- una enorme esfera impacta al ser. Destruyendo su núcleo que explotando, mando a bolar a la princesa... Justo al lado de su guardia.

Capitán: él campo de sombras ha desaparecido, soldados den….! KRASSSSSSSSSSS ¡

-La princesa atraviesa la pared de al lado impactando, con los soldados que debían rescatarla.

Guardia imperial: aaauchhh , quien anoto la matrícula de la princesa que nos golpeó.

Guardia 3: princesaaaaaaaaaa.

Capitán: se encuentra bien princesa.

Princesa celestia: _mami eres tú._

Capitán: o no, llévenla a la enfermería.

Guardia 6: enseguida señor.

-Mientras la ajetreada noche decae en el hospital del imperio, la (momia) princesa luna juega con una pelota que lanza contra la pared una y otra bes.

Luna: que aburrido, es este hospital si solo pudiera acomodarme…..auch….me duele todo el cuerpo….- ¡Maldita serpiente¡-.

-La princesa se queja de su dañado cuerpo, cuando un guardia salvaje aparece y muy cansado.

Guardia: pince…..sa / mi mamá me lo decía, se granjero paga mala peligro constante/

Luna: ¿qué sucede?

Guardia: su…..

Luna: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no me mates

Guardia: ¿? ….no princesa….de donde saco eso….a volviendo al tema, su hermana fue atacada

Luna: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?… está bien, ¡lo está cierto!…..!Cierto!…. (Demasiado nerviosa para describirlo)

Guardia: si está bien. / Como envidio alas alicornio y su regeneración es tan rápida/.

**Olas…les doy las gracias por comentar…..y por sus críticas también…..chao y nos vemos a la pócima( recuerden que los pensamiento van en /intente mejorar un poco ;D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todo los que leen mi fic y también a sus críticas, intento mejorar peor no me llevo muy bien con el Word, para sus comentarios no planeo colocar más razas de azeroth en el fic pero se van a mencionar muchas, también se revelara quien es Marcus en realidad, gracias por leer. Recuerden los pensamientos esta en /muy bien. **

Capítulo 5 ¿alianzas?

El sol se alza por primera bes en 2000 años por la princesa de la noche (se levantó como pudo) luego de la tormentosa noche, Llena de misterio, seres de vacío, intentos de asesinato de las princesas y deidades de equestria.-mientras luna se acomoda para poder dormir su siesta potras corren, luego de enterarse de lo sucedido en la noche.

Twilight: ¡es por aquí!...-corría muy apresurada en el hospital.

Rarity: esta Segura cariño…

-Las seis potras abren la puerta, justo cuando luna iba adormir…. _¡princesa¡_

Luna: o /padres benditos/…..-se coloca los dos casco en la cara y se los refriega.

Rainbow dash: princesas…. ¿están bien?

Pinkie-pie: no le hicieron…. nada ¿cierto?

Applejack: esta entera por lómenos.

Fluttershy:…..puddooo…ser peor

Luna: chicas, miren mi hermana despertó/ gracias…. lo único que quiero es dormir/

Celestia: hola…..-que estaba en la camilla al lado de la de luna.

-Mientras las cinco potras iban a abrazar a la princesa celestia.

Twilight: ¿princesa luna?

Luna: si Twilight.

Twilight: quisiera pedirle perdón por lo que ocurrió Aller.

Luna: no teeeeeee aaaaaaahahahahañaña…preocupes.

Twilight: gracias…. Quería decirle que lo estoy superando/ a quien engaño jamás lo superare/eeeeeee… ¿princesa?…

Luna: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Celestia: chicas necesito que me ayuden en una peligrosa misión.

Fluttershy: peli…..grrrosa…. misión…..

Rainbow dash: si princesa cuente con nosotras, vamos a golpear a esos no muertos (mueve sus cascos golpeando la nada)

Princesa celestia: no Rainbow dash, le tengo una misión diplomática.

Rainbow dash: ¿Queeeeee?

Mientras twi calma a Rainbow dash. Las puertas de la pieza se abren…

Princesa Cadence: tías se encuentran bien- se acerca a la dormida luna, la toma con sus cascos y la agita-…!o tía¡ no te vayas por favor.

Luna: no estoy… muerta solo dormida …..aaaaa…. ¿Por qué? Solo quería dormir un poco.

Cadence: lo ciento yo no quería… jijijijj

Celestia: perfecto ya están todos aquí.

Shining armor: si a menos que espere a alguien más.

Celestia: no…. ahora los necesito para que completen una misión, de diplomacia que podría si tiene éxito aumentar las tropas y las tierras de arado…. ¿qué opinan?

Las seis portadoras, la princesa Cadence y el príncipe shining armor….._ ¡Acepamos tu misión!_….

-Mientras la princesa celestia les dice adonde tiene que ir y con quien deben ir. Muy lejos de hay 3 sombras caminan por un sendero.

Marcus: ¡muy bien!…. ¿por dónde? Dragoncito.

Spike: bueno según el libro, debemos pasar por debajo de la ciudad de los Pegaso cloudsdale.

Apple bloom: creen, que deberíamos ir por hay.

Marcus: no… por eso nos iremos por las montañas…. No me da buena pinta, pasar por debajo de ciudades flotantes.

Spike: pero es más rápido, seguir el sendero.

Apple bloom: quieres ser bocadillo de Pegaso cierto.

Spike: bueno, si lo pones de esa manera….

Marcus: al bosque de nuevo, más les vale que sepan escalar.

Spike, apple bloom:….

Mientras nuestros amigos se adentran en el bosque. En el imperio de cristal para ser más específico en el castillo _cristal eterno_, actualmente ocupado por los Changeling, dos princesas y un príncipe se adentran en las oscuras recámaras del viejo castillo. _Cadence/twilight sparkle__ /__shining armor/el Castillo Cristal eterno._

Princesa Cadence: no me da buena pinta este lugar.

Shining armor: tiene razón mi amor, pero la princesa celestia nos encomendó buscar refuerzos.

Twilight: tienes razón hermano pero a pesar que, no me agrada estar en este lugar tan viscoso.

-criticas, criticas, criticas es lo único que oigo.

Twilight: _**Chrysalis**_**…..**

Cientos de guardias Changeling rodean a sus inesperados visitantes.

Cadence: venimos en misión diplomática.

Shining armor: es cierto-el capitán saca de sus alforjas un documento sellado.

Reina Chrysalis: levita la carta- haber, la princesa celestia requi…. Bla…blablabla-la reina a muña la carta y con su magia le prende fuego.

Twilight: ¡cómo pudiste, quemar un documento de la princesa!- Twilight se coloca en pose de batalla.

Reina Chrysalis: pero miren que tenemos aquí, la mascota de la princesa celestia-con cinismo en su voz .

-Unas rizas se escuchan en todo el palacio -poniendo a ciertos visitantes de un color rojo.

Twilight: cállate, ¡queso!

-Las rizas se callan un silencio de ultratumba cae en el palacio.

Guardia Changeling: ¡cómo te atreves! a hablar así a nuestra reina.

Twilight: ¿reina de qué?….. De este pequeño castillo.

Guardia Changeling: como te atreves a hablarle-una pesuña oscura detiene que hable-¡reina ¡

Reina Chrysalis: dime twilight, como esta esa rata escamosa…..como se llamaba…..así…spike.

Shining armor: !Mierda¡-el potro toma a Cadence y empieza a retroceder.

Cadence: esto es malo, parece que la misión diplomática se acabó.

Guardia Changeling33: que le tiene miedo a esa pequeña alicornio morada.

Shining armor: spike está muerto y digamos que mi hermana no lo tomo bien.

Guardia Changeling55: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu eso si es duro.

Un incómodo momento inundo el castillo los guardia normales y de la elite discutían-no lo sabía-todo perdimos a quienes queríamos-debió dolerle mucho-creo que mejor –uuuuu-no debimos tocar ese tema-

Twilight: rrrrrrrrraaaaaaa –la alicornio morada se abalanza sobre la reina y empieza agolparla con sus cascos. Ocupando su cuerno como inhibidor de magia, hasta que los guardias interviene.

Reina Chrysalis: ¡ustedes!-la reina se acerca a la pareja-¡díganle a celestia! que aceptamos su tregua y proposición-escupe sangre.

Shining armor: ¡pero!, ¿Por qué?

Cadence: parece que entendiste, en la situación que nos encontramos cierto.

Reina Chrysalis: si alguien como twilight sparkle siente tanto temor, frustración, e ira que le quedara halos Changeling para comer.

Mientras En las montañas de la costa. 5 ponis se aventuran en las cueva repleta de tesoros de los dragones.

_Rainbow dash/pinkie-pie/ fluttershy/ Rarity/Applejack/la cueva de los dragones _

-Mientras los ponis, se adentran en las cuevas se escucha un alegato entre los ancianos y los jóvenes.

Dragón anciano: no intervendremos en los asunto de razas inferiores.

Dragón joven: debemos intervenir.

Dragón anciano2: ¡no!….el orgullo de los dragones de las montañas, no se manchara.

Guardia dragón: ¡señores!, llegaron las representantes de los ponis.

Dragón anciano: pero miren que tenemos….unas ponis insignificantes…. ¡Vallase!

Rainbow dash: ¿insignificante?…. a quien llamas así, escamoso inútil.

Applejack: cálmate un Segundo…. Rainbow dash… pinkie-pie, mantén a Rarity controlada no queremos que algún, dragón nos acuse de ladronas.

Dragón anciano: que les dije…. Se van o se vuelven la comida.

Pinkie-pie: las princesas nos envían a pedir que bajen sus hostilidades y déjenos cultivar en sus tierras. / Bueno realmente son de los ponis, los dragones se las quitaron/

Fluttershy: aaaaaceptannn.

Dragón aciano5: …nooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Rainbow dash: y también necesitamos tropas, escamoso anciano inútil…. ¿aceptan?..

Dragón anciano: tuuuuu falta de respeto, estas ablando con un dragón.

Rainbow dash: lo sé, yo antes admiraba halos dragones, pero mírense solo son una excusa barata de su especie, no lo digo por todos.

-Tu patético poni escusa de Pegaso-decía un enfadado dragón.

Fluttershy: patética….- la Pegaso alza el vuelo se coloca frente al dragón- patética. _**Nadie le dice a mi amiga patética, tu remedo de dragón incapaz de salvarse así mismo, abandonan a sus hermanos toman estas tierras y después .hablan de orgullo no ustedes no tiene orgullo Hasta los dragones errantes, nos ayudan mientras ustedes se mantienes aquí encerrados como unas gallinas insignificantes, si son dragones demuestren, su valentía legendaria o muéranse cuando el campo falle y esas cosas vengan y se los coman **_(uso de la mirada).

Dragón anciano5: bueno yo….. Yo… yo…. tengo que hacer –el dragón se retira conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Dragón anciano2: no nos meteremos en sus asuntos.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué?

Rainbow dash: ¿Cómo?

Pinkie-pie: ¿Por qué?

Rarity: cobardes.

Applejack: todo fue inútil.

Dragón joven: no… no fue inútil ustedes los dragones anciano, No irán a la guerra….pero nosotros si….

Dragón anciano: tú no tienes esa potestad.

-si la tengo yo irim , del vuelo de las montañas, convoco a el _derecho de la fuerza_.

Todos se apartan incluso las ponis, dejando al dragón joven contra el viejo-el enorme dragón abre sus fauces intentando comerse a irim pero él lo esquiva, aprovecho su tamaño se escabullo entre su cuello, ocupando sus garras lo perfora, después alza el vuelo y lo golpea en la cabeza-los minutos pasan-el dragón anciano no se levanta –el resto de los anciano se retira, se escucha un nombre.

**¡Irim¡…..!irim¡….!irim¡…..!irim¡…..!irim¡** ,_del vuelo de las montañas, por el derecho de la fuerza aceptamos, tu petición los dragones jóvenes irán a la gueraaaaaaaaaaaaa_-la ponis miran con impresión al dragón que se acerca a ellas, bañado en sangre.

Irim: ya decidimos, aceptamos sus condiciones.

Pinkie-pie: ok ¿pero?, chicas.

-si pinkie- dijo, Rainbow dash.

- quien se lleva a Fluttershy –decía la pony rosada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Applejack.

-se desmallo-dijo Pinkie-pie.

-jajajajaja esa Fluttershy- dijo Rainbow dash.

-bueno caballeros nos retiramos- dijo Rarity.

Irim: recibirán pronto refuerzos y empezaremos a abandonar las tierras de cultivo.

_**Mientras las ponis se retiran a la capital del imperio, en unas montañas muy lejos de hay un humano escala una ladera con dos bultos en su espalda **_

Marcus: ¡me dijeron que sabían escalar!-con un tono de cansancio y rabia.

Spike: no…. No….. dijimos que podíamos escalar….. Dijimos… que… yo podía escalar pero poco.

Apple bloom: bueno yo no puedo escalar muy bien, cascos más piedra es igual a caída abrupta.

Marcus: luz bendita ¿Por qué?…. ¡Pesan tanto!….

Spike:¿Qué?…..no pesamos tanto, es tu armadura.

Apple bloom: y tu espada exageradamente gigante.

Marcus: eeee….podría…ser, pero ahora tenemos que llegar a la cima, spike es cierto que en la cima hay minas abandonadas, de los unicornios.

Spike: según el libro las ahí y también un sendero.

Apple bloom: ¡spike! desde cuando cloudsdale, vota una baba verde de sus instalaciones del clima.

Spike: ¿Marcus tú lo sabias?

Marcus: / ¡Mierda! entre menos sepan mejor para ellos/ no claro que no…. además lo único que veo son rocas, Recuerden quien sube la montaña flojos.

Apple bloom: !Oye! no somos flojo, solo que los ponis no sabemos escalar muy bien.

Marcus:…..

Spike: vamos no falta tanto para llegar a la cima, solo un poco de empeño.

Marcus: cuando lleguemos a la cima no descansaremos hasta salir de la cadena montañosa entienden.

Apple bloom: queeeeeeeeee (los ojitos de la poni se llenaron de lágrimas). Ni un pequeño descanso.

Marcus: ¡bueno!… uno pequeño.

Apple bloom: siiiiiiiiiiii.

Marcus: yo y mi corazón / debemos llegar a la cima, ojala que no allá ninguna sorpresa arriba./

**Dejen sus críticas y comentarios no muerdo o si, no sabría decirles chao cuídense.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 la montaña **

Luego de una escalada difícil el humano y sus 2 bultos caen cansados en la cima.

Marcus: ooooooo…uf... sin duda algo interesante…

Spike: que bien lo, logramorrrrrrrrrrr… que ase friooooooooo…

Marcus: ¡enserio no medí cuenta ¡sabes.

Apple bloom: estas siendo sínico.

Marcus: ¡nomedigas! .

Apple bloom: así era como se hace, con razón no pudimos obtener nuestra, _cutie__ mark _por ser sínicas.

Marcus: pensando en eso ahora, comencemos a caminar, el frio no le cae bien halos humanos ni a los dragones cierto spike.

Spike: caacccacacaacc….claro.

-Marcus saca de sus bolsos unas mantas y se las da e spike y apple bloom.

Apple bloom: gracias pero tú no tienes más mantas.

Marcus: si tengo pero este aire frio, me recuerda un lugar al cual llame hogar.

Spike: seraaaa unnnn…largo viaje por la montaña.

Mientras tres siluetas se pierden entre la nieve muy lejos de ahí.

-En las devastadas ciudades de la raza de los ponis, los ejércitos de los muertos se preparan, para la llegada de sus amos, los hijos de la oscuridad, en las ciudades de manehatten están repletas de zombis organizados, con armaduras, armas, lanzas y espadas.

Pr grifo: mi señor los refuerzos de filly delphia ya llegaron.

-las flechas están listas-decia un pregonero de la muerte.

-los unicornios también lo están-un pregonero bufalo.

Vhiryck: _**perfecto la hora de la legión ha llegado y todo será miooooo.**_

- que la voluntad de la muerte sea complacida.

-la oscuridad nos guía, pobre de los vivos que se interpongan en nuestro camino.

El demonio da la orden, miles de no muertos salen de la ciudad en dirección a las montañas del imperio de cristal.

Vhiryck:/ _**pronto toda la magia de este patético universo será mía y al fin me vengare de esos humanos…..cuantos demonios han caído por esas, ratas de la alianza y la horda pero no se comparan con esa aberración que la luz creo, Los cruzados argentas.**_/

-_**jajajajajajajaja…..mi venganza será terrible**_-el demonio lame sus garras mientras que con una mirada que arde más que el infierno, dirige sus tropas.

Pr Pegaso: mi señor será sensato ir a la batalla

Pr búfalo: es cierto, el campo de magia los protege

Vhiryck: el demonio da una sonrisa –_**no teman la oscuridad nos ayudara**_-de las alas del demonio sale una neblina que congela todo lo vivo-_**avancen mis lacayos**_.

-Mientras en otra cadena montañosa cerca del hogar de los Pegaso y acercándose al imperio de cristal. Un congelado dragón, un poni en paleta y un pensativo humano siguen un viejo sendero

Spike: si seguimos por el sendero llegaremos a unas minas que conectan las montañas y saldremos en un día de aquí

apple bloom: entonces llegaremos al imperio de cristal en un días no es genial Marcus…Marcus….e ola

-eeee ooo si lo ciento estaba pensando en algo

-Marcus siempre quise preguntarte algo

-si spike que seria

-el pequeño dragón se puso algo incómodo lo pensó por un minuto, se armó de valor y pregunto-¿cómo es tu mundo?.

-¡pregunta incorrecta¡ spike-dijo el humano mientras miraba el sendero

-¡entonces yo te are una pregunta Marcus!-la pequeña apple bloom lo miro con sus ojos de interrogante-¿porque el símbolo de tu pecho sepárese al símbolo de la princesa celestia?.

-el humano miro con refección el símbolo-este es el símbolo de la cruzada argenta y muestra nuestra devoción a la luz del creador que va más allá de nuestra comprensión.

-….. Pero ay que reconocer que se parecen mucho-decía apple bloom con una cara de querer hacer más preguntas.

-pequeña poni es mejor dejar ciertas cosas en secreto, porque la verdad sería muy dolorosa para ser aceptada

- pero dijiste cualquier pregunta

- que yo desee contestar –mientras el rostro de Marcus a parcia la cara del trolo)

- muy bien en tu mundo ¿hay dragones?-el pequeño spike miraba con una cara tierna

- si silos hay…

-todos se detuvieron de golpe, enfrente de ellos estaba la mina que cruzaba las montañas, se miraron mutuamente y decidieron ingresar.

-¡BALLA QUE LUGAR TAN RARO!-el humano miraba la mina por dentro.

El humano, el dragón y la poni proseguían adentrándose, más en la mina hasta que el la luz del sol. Desapareció y el brillo de la espada de Marcus (mejor dicho el orbe amarillo, flotante) se hizo más visible, se adentraron tanto que no se percataron, que seres de ocho patas y muy hambrientos les seguían, caminaron por horas.

Apple bloom: tara, tae, tira, teeaticlun ,eeeee… -llano se me ocurre otra palabra que inventar

Spike: debemos seguir falta poco ya casi salimos

Marcus: / deben ser el peor grupo de espías de la historia siento su energía tan bien/- muy bien que el par de idiotas que nos siguen, se van osino van a ver lo peor de mí.

Spike: eeeeee con quien hablas.

apple bloom: la poni miro para todos los lados hasta que vio por unos segundos unos ojos rojos –chicos mejo…-cientos de ojos empezaron a mirarlos- ¡CORRAN!.

-El grupo en peso a correr pero eran alcanzado con facilidad. Cientos de arañas los seguían, con unos ojos de te quiero, pero comer.

Marcus: /!mierda! como odio las arañas, tan patonas y le chupan la viseras halos demás…. Ala cresta, yo peleo y uso mi magia /…..mmmm-el humano miro a spike y apple bloom que apenas corrían/ bueno a correr se ha dicho/-el humano toma a spike y apple bloom.

Spike y apple bloom: ¡oye no somos bebes!.

Marcus: lo sé, ahora sujétense- _aura cruzada_- unos extraños símbolos aparecieron por un instante en los pies del humano y su velocidad aumento.

Spike: como hiciste eso acaso es magia…no...no… Los humanos no pueden usar magia.

Marcus: te equivocaste de humanos entonces.

Apple bloom: chicos es normal que no se vea más camino después de la salida-spike y el humano miran la salida y ben que no que damas camino- détente-spike lo dice aterrado.

Marcus: ¿detenernos porque?-el humano aumenta la velocidad, toma el último impulso y salta de la montaña destrozando la salida.-miren que vista, se be el campo de magia estamos cerca-señalo el humano mientras caían.

Spike: ¡celestia!, vamos a morir-el dragón se aferró a la pechera del humano.

Apple bloom: la poni cerro los ojos esperando, el inminente golpe-aaaaaaaa ¿Por qué?

Marcus: _aura de devoción_ - otros símbolos de color azul aparición justo antes de caer.

-Un pequeño cráter se formó en el bosque en cayeron.

Spike: estamos completos-el dragón se tanteaba todo su cuerpo-siiii.

Apple bloom: que bien ya estamos muy cerca del imperio de cristal miren-la potrilla señala con su casco el enorme campo de magia.

Marcus: uuuuuuuuf por poco no lo log-el humano no finaliza la, Oración cando siente una energía oscura, poco a poco su rostro se le dibuja una sonrisa-/gracias a la luz, porque magia demoniaca es lo que siento/.

Spike: Marcus falta poco sig-el dragón se da vuelta para verlo, be una sonrisa y una mirada que hacen que el pequeño dragón se pierda en el básico y la oscuridad-.

Marcus: viendo al pequeño dragón sale de su trance-spike tienes razón sigamos/demonios en este mundo, cada bes se pone mejor, mis hermanos nuestra venganza está cerca/-el humano da una sonrisa sádica y continúan su viaje.

_**Entrada sur del imperio de crista: la tarde decae en la estación fortificada **_

Los guardia continúan su rondas, pero en una habitación la teniente lyra mira un viejo libro que ella había escrito sobre uno seres bípedos que su familia llamaban humanos.

T. lyra: cuanto tiempo desperdiciado en esta tonterías, pude haberme esforzado en hacer más amigos y en aprecias la naturaleza-la poni sentada en su cama toma el libro y lo guarda, se tapo con las tapas de su cama para tomar una siesta.

Mientras unos guardias, rondan muy aburridos.

Guardia: que aburrido los muertos no nos han atacado-el guardia mira, el campo de magia con intenciones de cruzarlo.

Guardia2: agradece de estar en esta posición, me han contado que las parte este. Los muerto atacan el campo de magia, día y noche y alguno lo atravesaron matando y hiriendo a una gran cantidad de guerreros.

Guardia1: no era para que-el guardia mira por el campo de magia y divisa tres siluetas acercándose.-mierda parece que tu sueño de pelear está cerca-el poni toca la campana-se acercan.

Spike: eeee como pasaremos el campo de magia no somos unicornios.

Apple bloom: spike mejor nos preocupamos de que no nos confundan con los zombis.

-el humano saca de uno de sus bolsos, una túnica negra con blanco con el símbolo de los cruzados argentas.

Spike: para que la túnica negra.

Marcus: para no causar mucha impresión.

Apple bloom: tienes razón.

-deténganse hay quienes son identifíquense –apuntaba de forma amenazante su cuerno el guardia unicornio.

-solo son un dragón y una poni –decía Marcus.

-y tu –el guardia mira de forma amenazante a un enorme ser bípedo

- yo no soy nadie –el humano toca el campo de magia/mmmm… valla que campo de magia más raro, parece ser magia pura pero, qué clase de idiota usa magia pura, no parce haber algo mas /

-responde osino no te dejaremos pasar

-solo soy un turista de tierras muy lejanas-el humano acerca lentamente su mano a su espalda, con intenciones de tomar su espada.

-no importa quienes sean el campo de magia se aserrado de forma permanente –el guardia mira de forma burlona-jajaja.

Cientos de guardia llegan-que está pasando, sobrevivientes, que pena no podrán pasar.

-¡mierda! –el humano toma su espada –_golpe cruzado_-con un golpe rompe momentáneamente, el campo toma spike y apple bloom y saltan a dentro-valla que mal campo de fuerza. Ni siquiera me siento debí-/ ¿pero qué? siento que me hubiesen quitado grandes cantidades de mana/.

-ataquen, muerte halos intruso-grito un soldado poni

-que aremos-el poni se coloca cada vez más nerviosa.

-podemos razonar, oigan soy s…..-intento habar el dragón pero no podía razonar con los guardias

-mmmm….perfecto ya me empezaba a aburrir vengan guardias-el humano toma posición de ataque.

-¡espera! no hay necesidad de lastimarlo-la poni lo miraba con ojitos de perrito.

-bueno….(con tono de molestia), tapéense los oídos-el dragón y la poni se taparon los oídos-muy bien _¡mel andilar borun miranol!_ (_¡su sufrimiento será legendario!_)

-por alguna razón los ponis guardia empezaron a correr por todo los lados, gritando de terror.

-eee que les dijiste Marcus-spike lo miraba de manera interrogante.

-los paladines no somos bueno con los hechizos de brujos, pero yo aprendí algunos pronunciándolos en una lengua que pocos hablan, una lengua tan vieja como el universo

-enserio -. Saltaba por todo los lados el dragón

-sabes ahí ciertas cosa mejor dejarlas como están –decía Marcus de manera persuasiva

-eeeeee creo que si-la cara de alegría se le esfumo- pero algún día me dirás más cosa….-decía spike

-chicos mejor sigamos cuanto tiempo cree que dure tu hechizo - apple bloom miraba halos soldados como corrían de un lugar a otro.

-baria según de la Resistencia-decía Marcus.

Marcus, spike, apple bloom siguen su camino hacia la capital del imperio de cristal .mientras en las torres dos unicornio los observan.

Unicornio1: ay que avisar a la capital.

Unicornio2: es cierto hazlo tú.

Unicornio1:¡que Yo! lo hice la última bes, hazlo tú.

Unicornio2: no tu-salta sobre su amiga-hazlo, hazlo.

Unicornio1: bueno floja- la unicornio escribe una carta y al envía con su magia.

Unicornio1: perfecto, pero deberíamos hacer algo con los guardias

Unicornio2: pues claro ¡vuelvan al trabajo flojo! , que te pareció.

Unicornio1: sin duda algo muy estúpido-la poni coloca su casco en la cara.

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo, un poco corto lose pero para los otros les colocare más empeño…chao….**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 el imperio de cristal

Narrador: Luego de romper momentáneamente el campo de magia y lanzar un hechizo sobre los guardia, caminaron por un par de horas hasta divisar la capital del impero echa de diamante y cristal que hizo que el humano mirara, con un nivel de estupidez nuevo halos ponis y otras rasa /enserio una capital de cristal, por dios quien en su juicio ara eso sin duda tiene un ego pequeño los habitantes del imperio /

Marcus: valla que hay gente en este lugar- un humano encapuchado miraba con asombro la gente de toda las razas.

Spike: Sin duda ha crecido mucho el imperio de cristal luego de los incidentes.

Apple bloom: chicos- la poni señala la enorme puerta del palacio de cristal.

-Luego de un avance lento llegan al frente de la puerta del palacio.

Guardia poni terrestre: Alto díganme que trae a un pony, un dragón y una cosa bípeda a la puerta del palacio.

Marcus: ¡¿Cosa?!- mientras su mirada se ponía más siniestra y empuñaba su mano.

Spike:- busco en las alforjas de apple bloom, un documento con el cello de la princesa celestia- ¡aquí esta!-el dragón le pasó el documento al guardia.

Guardia poni terrestre (g1): mmmmmmmmm-el guardia miro el documento y lo rompió-a aquí tienes dragón jajajajaj

Spike: contenía sus lágrimas-por….oo…..¿porque?.

Guardia Pegaso (g2): que estaba ala derecha del guardia terrestre -pequeño hemos recibido muchas de estas cartas que te ase a ti de especial

Apple bloom: él es spike asistente de la princesa twilight- los miraba de forma amenazante.

G1: spike, jajajajajajaj, él está muerto y además no andamos con paciencia para bromas

Marcus: cuando la oscuridad siega el corazón que se le ara/luz me voy a volver un sabios noooooo/

Apple bloom: ¿qué aras Marcus? - decía algo asustada.

Marcus: según ustedes, sus amigas y hermanas están adentro del palacio…-decía algo furioso

Spike: si pero aun….po…demo… con tristeza una tristeza marcada en su rostro

Marcus: no se preocupen, halos guardias les dolerá mucho-el humano hizo sonar los huesos de las manos-!Vamos hijitas de mami enséñeme lo que estos zombis de segunda les enseñaron¡.

-Luego de una paliza, huesos sonando por todo el palacio, gritos, y otras cosas no muy indignas de contar.

Marcus: llegamos- miro la enorme puerta del comedor real

-En el interior de comedor las princesas las portadoras y los representantes de los demás razas comían-cuando las puertas se abren.

Guardia: Princesa nos atacan-dentro todo golpeado.

Princesa celestia: que quien nos ataca- suba un poco

-los guardias del salón se acomodaron para defender a las monarcas y ala portadoras. Unas tres sombras se aprecian, dos caminan de forma muy familiar para ciertas potras.

Spike_:!Twilight¡-_se oye un grito proveniente de la entrada.

Apple bloom_ :!Hermana¡-_en la misma dirección se escucha la voz de una potrilla

Las ponis al oír las boses corren su dirección alguna con lágrimas en sus ojos, pasan sobre los guardia.

-¡Spike!-decía una alicornio morada junto a una unicornio blanca.

-¡apple bloom!, hermanita -corría cierta poni con un asentó campirano, mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos

Marcus: llevan media hora abrasados, por la luz ni a mí me abrasaron tanto cuando ayude halos camina sol -/valla que se extrañaban, así se siente cuando…..no a mí no me…importa/

Rainbow dash: como es posible que sobrevivieran haya afuera.

Pinkie-pie: es cierto como sobrevivieron y lo más importante como llegar aquí- los miraba con una cara de alegría.

-Las ponis miraron a spike y apple bloom, con la cara de símbolo de interrogación

Marcus: spike, apple bloom –los dos se acercan aún ser que yace escondido en las sombras-los he traído sanos y salvos al imperio de cristal-el humano coloca su mano en las cabezas de los dos- fueron una gran compañía, gracias spike por la información "Salud de hierro larga vida".

-¿quién eres? da la cara -decía cierta alicornio morada con un tono de alegría pero tristeza

Marcus: solo un viejo amigo que se marcha princesa –decía una voz en las sombras

Apple bloom: te vas….pero dijiste…que nos… prote…jerias-unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Marcus: las promesas no se pueden cumplir siempre

Spike: entonces es un adiós-el dragón aguantaba las ganas de llorar

-Espera, ¿quién eres?, responde-decía cierta Pegaso celeste con crin multicolor

Marcus: solo un viajero de tierras lejanas-respondió el ser desde las sombras

Princesa luna: ¡YA BASTA DE MISTERIO QUIEN ERES!-uso de la vos real de canterlot

Marcus: ESTABIEN PERO NO GRITES… susurro (que por desgracia todos oyeron)…como puede gritar tan fuerte, no me la imagino en la cama.

Princesa luna: (con cierto rubor en las mejillas)… como te atreves a hablar-unos cascos blancos la callan-hermana.

Princesa celestia: ben no tengas miedo-decía con una voz calmada

Marcus: bien… malvavisco gigante equino…./me acerco lentamente a la mesa, puedo ver diferentes razas las mayoría les hallo cierta similitud a mi mundo, pero otras que jamás vi en mi vida, además parase que este mundo los caballos hablan perdón pony, he visto hablar a grifos luz te aseguro que si fuera un guerrero normal con un ejército los mato a todos/

Princesa celestia: ¿quién eres? o ¿que eres?-miraba de forma amenazante

-El ser encapuchado llega donde la princesa cientos de guarias los vigilan, el ser da una reverencia

Marcus: princesa celestia monarca de equestria que deseas / eso es evade la pregunta, todo un crack cerebro ja le halle uso a la palabra inventada por los gnomos crack o ¿servirá para una galleta?/

Celestia:-algo impactada por lo que el ser dijo- deseo ver tu rostro criatura

Marcus: no lo are, además no me planeo quedar-el humano no termina la oración cuando una alicornio morada se abalanza sobre él.

Twilight: como te atreves a decirle que no a la princesa celestia-mientras se balaceaba en la espalda del humano

Marcus: quítate de enzima bulto morado/dioses como pesa mmm….o huele a moras/

Twilight: jamás, solo cuando le pidas perdón/ no te soltare hay…..se me refalan los casco debí pensar en algo mejor/

-El humano y la poni tiraban y aflojaban hasta cuando el humano la saco de su espalda, pero twi con agilidad le saco la túnica.

Twilight: jajajaja tengo tuuuuuuuuuu-la alicornio mira al ser, que la mira de forma amenazante con sus ojos amarillos.

Marcus: ¡tuuuu bestia estúpida!, como osas quitarme mi túnica

Twilight: yo una bestia estúpida, tu eres… un estúpido…. simio calvo

Marcus: cuadrúpeda inútil.

Princesa celestia: ¡basta los dos!, ¡tú! bípedo no te permitiré que trates a mi alumna de esa forma

Marcus: ¿alumna? con razón de ahí viene las fallas-miraba de forma fija a la princesa

Spike: Marcus ella son nuestras amigas

Marcus: me largo de aquí –el humano se da la vuelta para irse pero de la nada, una pony aparece.

Marcus: ¿quién eres?

-Yo soy la sombra que vigila y protege alas monarcas-de la nada apareció una Pegaso con alas de murciélago–otros ponis que aparecieron desde sombras –¡somos la guardia de elite de equestria!.

Marcus: pregunte tu nombre potra-el habla de Marcus se nota cada bes más amenazante

-me llamo Caroline, ¿Por qué?

Marcus: por nada- se sentó –no planeo matar niños hoy.

Apple bloom: ¡uf!-exhaló la pequeña poni aferrada a la pierna de su hermana.

Luna: muy bien cosa, preséntate ante las gobernantes.

Marcus: soy un humano y eso único que diré.

-Todos los presentes quedaron mudos ante lo que dijo el ser. -Un humano eso es imposible, solo son mitos, mentira.-se oían ciento de alegatos por todo el comedor incluso, los guardias de elite discutían con los guardias comunes.

-Twilight se acercó al humano, a pesar que sus amigas le desean que no jale sus negras prendas.

Marcus: ¿qué quieres?-dijo de forma más relajada

Twilight: ¡¿eres un humano?! Como el delos mitos.

Princesa celestia: !un humano¡, capas que todo lo que ocurre es tu obra-la princesa mira a Marcus de forma amenazantes

Marcus:…./ No tengo palabras es la décima bes que me culpan por algo, bueno la novena fue verdad que me envió a vomitar en una estatua de elune /.

Princesa luna: asique todo el dolor de nuestro súbditos es tu culpa

Marcus: ¡que! recién llego a este lugar y me acusan de todo, estúpidos caballos parlantes

Princesa Cadence: como te atreves a hablarle así a mis tías.

Rainbow dash: es cierto o respetas alas princesas o te golpeo-movía sus cascos de forma amenazantes

Apple Jack: calma compañera el trajo a mi hermana sana y salva no debe ser una persona tan mala.

Rarity: es cierto, pero esas ropas si son de mal gusto.

Marcus: ¿Qué? / Bueno de que dan asco lo dan, esa asquerosa baba de hidra no se sale/…te doy la razón unicornio blanca

Rarity: gracias ahora dime por ocupas ropa negra, es verano

Marcus: aaaaaaaaaaaa- coloco los ojos viscos

Twilight: muy bien que te trae a aquí humano

Marcus: cumplí una promesa a spike y apple bloom.

Fluttershy: no…..es….tan mala persona twi

Princesa luna: no confió en ti humano

Marcus: la opinión es mutua, luna

Princesa Cadence: ¿el humano tiene nombre?

Marcus: me llamo Marcus princesas y público en general.

Princesa celestia: Marcus dime que ase un ser mítico en los tiempos más oscuro que ha vivido equestria.

Marcus: tiempos oscuro ja esto para mí es como todas las mañanas/ mierda debo dejar de decir tanta información/

Princesa celestia: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-miraba a Marcus con una cara de interrogación

Marcus:/mierda porque no cierro mi bendito hocico/…eeeee...por nada princesa…mejor me retiro

Twilight: ¡alto! en el nombre de la ciencia y magia…..Marcus el humano, eres una especia jamás vista a pesar que los tiempos son difícil…guardia detengan al espécimen

Marcus: ¡espera¡ ¿espécimen?…..!Spike ¡tu amiga es así de loca

Spike: cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza nada la detiene

Marcus: claro sin duda igual de loca que los kirin tor

Capitán: tomen al humano pero sin herirlo

Marcus: ¿herirme? jajajaja son graciosos-mirada seria-están dispuestos a pelear.

Guardias: -al humano –se escuchó un grito unánime, mientras la guardia elite observaba

Guardia de elite: te apuesto 50 bits a que los guardia le patean el culo al humano-miro a su compañera

caroline :yo apuesto 150 bits a que el humano gana

-Se escucha un sonido todo los guardias normales caen inconsciente

Marcus: ¡auch¡…me torcí el brazo.

Twilight: eso fue demasiado rápido.

Marcus: demonios se me ase tarde, princesa celesta puede quitarme a su estorbosa guardia de enzima, para poder irme

Princesa celestia: no pero, tengo a alguien que ara que te calme fluttershy

Fluttershy: si princesa-decía con una voz casi inaudible para la mayoría

Princesa celestia: usa la mirada, con este niño falta de respeto

Marcus: ¿niño?…..!Espera ¡eres tú la Pegaso de el árbol casa cerca del bosque

Fluttershy: si….por….que- Pregunta con voz muy bajita

Marcus: el humano se acerca ala Pegaso color crema, de pelo roza-eee….lo siento por la puerta y la mesa de tu casa, la use como escondite cuando desperté, en ese raro bosque-dice con un tono de nerviosismo

Fluttershy: no importa son simples cosas materiales-dice con su voz con mas confianza

Twilight: ¡¿qué?¡ apareciste en el bosque everfree, pero ese lugar está lleno de esas cosas junto con ponyville.

Apple bloom: ahora que lo pienso ningún zombi apareció en nuestro viaje cierto spike.

Spike: ¡es verdad!-decía eso mientras era abrasado por Rarity..

Twilight: mmmmmmmm….eso es extraño ¿cierto humano?

Marcus: ¿extraño? (empezó a sudar frio)….estas segura que no tienes insomnio y estas imaginando esto.

Twilight: bueno no…creo…e..Oooo/estúpido humano y sus preguntas tan acertadas/ -la alicornio morada miraba con cierto enojo a Marcus.

Marcus: princesa me dejara ir-Marcus mira la puerta que está llena de guardia(los de la elite están sentados comiendo, flojos no lo creen)

Princesa celestia: mirando halos guardias normales todos golpeado, en un solo sitio algunos se levantan, otros están tirados quejándose-¡Marcus el humano!-la princesa piensa-¡yace!, quedaras en custodia a cargo de twilight mi aluna número uno

Marcus:!¿Qué?¡ con esta remedo de maga-apuntaba a la alicornio.

Twilight: ¿Qué? princesa no me dejara, con un estúpido mono calvo-apuntaba con su casco a Marcus.

Marcus: mmmmm/matarlas no sería una mala idea, pero soy un paladín/- está bien princesa celestia acepto tu trato, obligación, amenaza, lo que sea pero tengo dos peticiones.

Rainbow dash: ¿Qué? como te atreves a pedirle algo a la princesa-se notaba bastante enojada.

Princesa celestia: mirando de forma comprensiva-que deseas Marcus.

Marcus: una ducha y una biblioteca y sobreviviré.

Rainbow dash: ¿Qué? eres otro cerebrito yo que te creía algo genial

-Lugo que la princesa aceptara el trato por así decirlo, que impacto a medio mundo. Marcus se aventura encontrar el baño para ducharse, Luego de varios intentos fallidos llega

Marcus: ¡qué suerte¡ la mía era la puerta de cristal ala derecha/maldito el guardia todas las puertas son iguales/.

-se quitarse sus prendas y colocarse en la tina, no se percató que cierta sombra morada lo vigilaba (twilight se tomas las cosa muy apecho)

Marcus: santa luz es como una piscina este lugar…..aaaaaaaaaaaaa está caliente el agua

Twilight: es verdead humano-voz desde el vapor

Marcus: ¿quién eres?/ mejor mantengo mi magia al margen de esto/- se acerca a tomar su espada, pero es levitada por un aura morada-¡cómo es posible que puedes tomar mi espada!

Twilight: aquí la que ase las pregunta soy yo-la punta de la espada apunta la garganta de Marcus.

Marcus: ¡no, yo!-el humano se acomoda y dice - ASHBRINGER -la espada sale de control de twilight y cae en sus manos -sal de vapor elemento de la magia.

Twilight: que como lo sabes humano- sale del vapor con una cara sería muy seria

Marcus: se….veía tus cascos morados y además tu voz es inconfundible- mientras ponía su espada sagrada en el suelo.

Twilight: te diré algo Marcus los unicornios podemos sentir al magia- se sentó en la esquina de la enorme tina.

Marcus: pero tú eres una alicornio-la miro con cierta intriga.

Twilight: pero nunca fue así, no me adentrare en la historia solo te diré que ahora puedo sentir las auras de magia-mientras se acercaba de forma lenta

Marcus: que tiene que ver con migo-decía algo nervioso/ demonio desde cuando de ella sale tanto poder mágico/

Twilight: sabes Marcus según los relatos que leía de los humanos, ninguno decía que podían usar magia- se acerca más a Marcus, que seguía en la tina gigante.

Marcus: jeje niña no sé de qué me ab….las –se le erizaron los pelos y un escalofrió lleno su espalda.

Twilight: no puedes mentirme siento tu magia, eres un mago y no cualquiera, ¿quién eres en realidad?

Marcus: un mago yo, no jajajaj/ mierda…. Mierda…. mierda/ te estas conf….!que está haciendo¡ deja de tocar mi mano.

Twilight: lo siento, es que tuve a una amiga que le hubiese encantado conocer a un humano

Marcus: que le sucedió –decía preocupado

Twilight: esta con el ejército creo que ahora es teniente-decía con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

Marcus: qué pena, ahora te puedes ir tengo que vestirme-miro de forma nervioso ala alicornio.

Twilight: ¿Por qué? los pony no necesitamos ropa…..a pesar que usamos abecés…-mientras colocaba su casco contra su mentón.

Marcus: los humanos no somos como los pony ahora sal-un tono de molestia se notaba.

Twilight: no claro que no, tú no me das órdenes, yo soy tu carcelera.

Marcus: se levanta- te larga (no se dio cuenta que está desnudo delante de twilight)

Twilight: eeee( se colocó más roja que un tomate)….los humanos son realmente interesantes…..ya que no tienen pelaje se les nota todo-mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus cascos.

Marcus: ¡mierda!- toma a twi la saca de la pieza (bueno le costó un poco porque es más grande que una potrilla y un bebe dragón)

-Luego de vestirse de forma muy rápida, busca la pieza en donde deberá dormir, acompañada de su capataz morada, llegan al lugar

Marcus: a aquí voy a dormir-mirando la puerta de cristal

Twilight: sí y además no eres el único que duerme aquí humano-mirada amenazante de alicornio morada

Marcus abre la puerta de la pieza y se encuentra con las 6 portadoras, con spike, apple bloom y otras dos pequeñas pony que no reconoce.

Apple bloom: Marcus –la poni jalas las ropas de Marcus-te presenta a mis amigas, sweetie belle y scootaloo, juntas somos la cutie mark crusaders.

Marcus: que bien que te encontrarse con tus amigas y hermana- con cierto tono paternal.

sweetie belle: valla es exactamente como lo describiste apple bloom.

Scootaloo: es cierto pero eres un cerebrito –decía con cierto tono de broma en su voz

Luego de una pequeña plática todas procedieron a acostarse

Marcus:¿ dónde voy a dormir?

Twilight: tu vas a dormir en el suelo-se acoto en su cama mientras los pensamiento la envolvía, pensamientos felices al principio, pero luego llegaron los tristes, sus amigos pidiéndole ayuda y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue huir.

Marcus:-se acostó en el suelo dio una pequeña sonrisa y se durmió.

-Mientras las pesadillas, llegaron como la noche, luna tenía una ardua tare llaqué debía vigilar los sueño de los ponis y de otras razas .que también recordaban como la plaga había consumido todo, Camino entre los sueños ata llegar al sueño del humano.

Princesa luna: bueno él no es un poni yo….no…debería revisa… Sus. Sueños… ¿pero?-luna abrió la puerta de los sueños de Marcus (un lugar al cual jamás debió entrar) luna observo un paraje seco, el cielo de color rojo, los bosque moribundos.

**Sueño de Marcus por favor no meterse sin un guía calificado**

Luna: ¿pero que es este lugar?-camino por un tiempo no parecía haber nadie-¡que sueño más extraño!-luna apareció de repente en un campamento, acomodado frente a una casa (eso le pareció a luna)

X: Muchacho…. Despierta….. Despierta, la hora llego se acercan

Luna: ¿que se acerca?- se da un golpecito con su casco en la cara-¡es solo un sueño¡

-un niño de diez años se levanta-¡ya llegaron¡-toma su espada con determinación.

Luna: ese niño no puede ser es…. Es….. Marcus, pero se be más joven, ¿qué ase un niño en una guerra?.

-Un pequeño ejército se formó, para luna algunas razas le parecían familiares al humano pero otras eran un completo misterio, algunas le recordaron halos Minos pero mucho más grandes.

-Un hombre (humano) salió de entre la multitud era de edad de cuarenta años, su pelo era rojo anaranjado, con una contextura musculosa, tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo-un grito se oyó de los soldados- !LORD MAXWELL! -cientos de brazos levantados en apoyo al lord.

Lord Maxwell: _caballeros!, soldados! Templarios! Reúnase_-Marcus siguió al lord a la colina donde estaba una capilla vieja y destrozada, iluminada por los rallos de una luz que no provenía del sol-¡Marcus!, pelearás muchacho, jajajaj sin duda lo aras

Lord Maxwell:-alzo la voz lo más que pudo_-__TODOS SABEN LO QUE ESTÁ EN JUEGO. SI CUALQUIERA DESE MARCHARSE, AHORA ES AL MOMENTO. NADIE? ÚNASE A MÍ ENTONCES HERMANAS, HERMANOS….. JUNTOS HORDA, ALIANZA, ELFOS SANGUINARIOS, ELFOS NOCTURNOS….VENCEREMOS. PORQUE CADA UNO DE USTEDES POSEE ALGO QUE NUESTRO ENEMIGO CARECE….EL FERVIENTE CORAZÓN DE UN GUERRERO!_

X: veo que han preparado una bienvenida hermano maxwell-decía un muchacho rubio sentado en un caballo.

Lord Maxwell: Darion! bandito seas estas vivo!

Marcus: Darion el hijo de alexandros morgraine ; eliminador ,cruzado ,libertador .azote de la plaga, el que portaba la espada sagrada _ASHBRINGER. _El hombre que sus proezas se hicieron historia y después las historias del hombre y la espada se volvieron leyendas.

Darion: sin duda conoces la historia de mi padre y tú debes ser Marcus espada sangrienta-mirando con cara de seriedad-que haces aquí, tú estabas con los cruzados escarlata.

Lord Maxwell: él ahora es de los nuestros muchacho, Él ahora es mi mano derecha-señalo al pequeño Marcus.

Luna: ¿qué extraño? esto no parece ser un sueño normal, parece ser un memoria-luna pasa entremedio de los soldados (como es un sueño nadie se percata de ella).

Marcus: gracias que por lómenos me recuerde por el seudónimo-se colocó rojo con una mirada sanguinario.

Darion: jajajajjaja…..muchacho sin duda tienes espíritu necesito hablar a solas con lord maxwell

-El atardecer se pone en el campamento, El cielo color rojo se tiñe de un color anaranjado, los pocos soldados se acomodan para poder dormir unas horas ante la inminente batalla que los espera.

Lord Maxwell: Marcus termina los preparativos

Marcus:! Si señor¡-el niño sale corriendo.

Luna: sigue a Marcus -veamos contra que pelean-el sueño, se tiñe de oscuridad-!Ola ¿hay alguien?! –luna camina en las penumbras cundo sale el sol-¡uf¡ que tétrico.

Sacerdote: _a las armas! A las armas! Nuestro momento llego._

Marcus se levanta se coloca su espada. Se va al frente del ejercito-lores y madame-el muchacho les da una reverencia a, Darion, lord Maxwell y a una mujer.

-Se escuchan pasos, el ambiente se coloca turbio, luna se tapa la nariz-!Que es esta peste¡-decía aguantándose las ganas de vomitar. Miles de espadas como la hierba del campo se ven a la distancia

Luna: ¿Qué? es este sueño mejor me salgo-luna intenta salir del sueño, pero no puede sus ansia de saber contra que se enfrentan están grande se queda.

-Un sonido de ultra tumba se escucha cientos de seres se acercan, al pequeño número de soldados de la cruzada argenta.

Luna: empieza a retroceder -queee essss esto –luna mira que el ejército enemigo son cientos de muerto vivientes-no…no…no…no…no puede ser como es esto posible-la princesa de la noche intenta salir pero ya es tarde.

Lord Maxwell: -alza su mano en la que empuña una masa –_AHORA SOLDADOS DE LA LUZ ES MOMENTO DE ENCARNAR LA MUERTE JUNTOS! CON VALOR! POR LA LIBERTAD! POR AZEROTH! _

-Ambos ejércitos apresuran su marcha a tal punto que son unos escasos metros, la mirada de los vivos se encuentra con ojos de vacío.

Luna:-pasmada por los eventos grita-¡_haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_saliéndose del sueño de Marcus

Marcus: se levanta todo sudado-¡¿pero qué pasa?!, tenía un hermoso sueño-el humano divaga un poco y recuerda ciertas palabras-!Sabías que la princesa luna vigila los sueños¡ -Marcus se calma y con un tono siniestro dice –¡luna!

**Extraño este debía ser el capítulo más corto pero miren fue uno de los más largo que he publicado, dios santo en que estuve pensando, allá me acorde en la suerte de los argentinos por que los últimos capítulo de la tercera temporada y la película se extrema allá en tv, porque tiene tanta suerte bueno comenten y nos…nos…nos aaaaaaa chao que la pasen bien; D**

**A posdata: ASHBRINGER es el nombre en inglés de portadora de cenizas. **


	8. Chapter 8

Le doy las gracias a todo los que apoyan este fic y me critican para mejorar. Recuerden que los pensamientos van encerrados en esto /.

**Capítulo 8 repartiendo oscuridad**

Narrador: La mañana se alza en las tierras de los ponis, el enorme campo de magia y la convicción de los ponis que jamás pasaría, ningún no muerto los hacia feliz, las demás razas gozaban de cierta felicidad .los recién llegados de refuerzos de los dragones y Changeling daban cierto aire de seguridad, sobre todo halos ciudadanos .atrás habían quedado los rencores del pasado que enemistaron alas rasa, Pero no todo es paz y seguridad ya que cerca del campo de magia se encontraba bajo ataque.

Soldado: ¿cómo pasaron el campo de magia?-golpeaba halos zombis, que llegabas cerca de la muralla

Soldado2: no se solo sigue peleando

Capitán: no sobrepasan re-una lanza atraviesa al pony.

Soldado5: celestia que alguien nos-ciento de zombis lo rodean saltando sobre él.

Teniente: retírense rápido a la muralla no soportaremos.

Los ponis llegan a la muralla, una neblina de ultratumba llena escuchan pasos, el sonido del tambores y murmullos de muerte

Soldado unicornio: ¿qué es eso?-apunta con su casco a las sombras que se acerca en fila.

Teniente: o dioses son los muertos-señala con su casco al ejército en frente

La niebla baja, rebelando a soldados no muertos, todos en orden y en fila

Soldado3: ¡que! cómo es posible que piensen.

_**-Quien dijo que no podían pensar-**_apareció en la muralla rodeado de una niebla oscura

Teniente: ¿que eres?-movía su lanza en todos los lados

_**-Yo ser la oscuridad-**_una sonrisa maléfica se divisa ente la niebla

-Un ser bípedo con alas de murciélago, dos cuernos en la cabeza, piel morada y una armadura Azul

-El Teniente tiritaba por el miedo y la impresión- ¡yo te detendré!-el pony, se abalanza con su lanza-el señor de terror la toma, levanta al poni cerca de su cara abre la boca y le arranca la cabeza y luego la escupe, halos pasmados ponis.

_**-Abandonad toda esperanza, porque la legión ha llegado.**_

-Una luz oscura inunda la muralla, destruyéndola en escombros, se pueden ver los cuerpos sin vida de los guardias.

Pr de la muerte búfalo: levántense y sirvan a la oscuridad-los guardias que yacían muerto se levantara.

-Avanzan sin dar cuartel halos guardia y soldados del imperio. el pequeño pueblo cerca de la muralla, los ponis, grifos, Changeling y todas las razas corrían de llenos de terror ,las madres se llevaban a sus potrillos, los grifos a sus crías ,los dragones sus huevos , todo era caos.

-Los guardias se preparan para defender la ciudad

Guardia: manténganse firmes no pasaran de este punto-decía un pony de alto rango, al ejercito mixto

-Una neblina de ultratumba aperes, los guardias por alguna razón tiritabas desde sus cascos hasta su crin, lo mismo les pasaban halos de las demás razas.

-graaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh-cientos de gritos se escucharon de la niebla

Soldado: ¿qué está pasando?-tiritaba de forma violenta

Soldado diamond dogs: ¡o por las joyas de celestia a vienen!

Dela nada niebla aparecen miles de muertos, todos en orden con lanzas, espada, escudos, todos muy bien equipados.

Soldado dragón: estamos todos muertos-le corrían lágrimas y sudor.

Pr de la muerte grifo: ataquen muerte halos vivos salve gloria ala gran oscuridad.

_**Capital del imperio de cristal**_

-La princesa del día sentada en su trono de cristal acompañada de luna, tuvieron un pequeña charla acerca del sueño del humano. Las puertas se abren rebelando a las seis portadoras y un humano.

Marcus: Te digo que la naturaleza de las magias, se divide en tren no en una.

Twilight: solo hay una, no hay prueba de lo que tú dices.

Rainbow dash: por celestia ya cállense- se tocaba la cabeza –me están dando jaqueca.

Pinkie-pie: no seas tontita deja que conversen.

-Luego pasaron a sentarse en la enorme mesa, Marcus se recostó en un pilar, saco su espada. De uno de sus bolsos saco una pequeña piedra y en peso a sacarle filo.

Princesa luna:-se acercó a Marcus-humano habla tú sabes lo que está pasando en toda equestria.

Marcus: no me intimidas luna e matadas cosas más viejas y poderosas/SIP esto jodido/.

Princesa luna: vieja solo tengo 2000 años no es para tanto y dime Marcus cuántos años tienes.

Marcus: tengo 17 princesa –decía mientras afilaba su espada

Princesa celestia: que es apenas un potrillo pero como, acaso tu raza es tan bélica que les enseña a pelear desde niños.

Princesa twilight: como tiene 17 y manejas magia a la perfección/a pesar que no me ha mostrado su magia debe ser genial….perdón interesante/

Marcus: bajo la cabeza se notó, cierta tristeza en su rostro-no claro que no, solo es que yo, me considero alguien bélico.-dando una sonoriza forzosa.

Applejack: estas mintiendo Marcus, algo le paso a tu pueblo pudo verlo en tus ojos.

Marcus: de que hablas nada les paso-decía cada bes más nervioso.

Princesa luna: NO MIENTAS YA deja de, ups .lo ciento, Marcus yo estuve viendo tu sueño- cierto rubor marcaba sus mejillas.

Marcus: por los titanes, son las deidades más, rrrrrrrrrr, luz santa como no medí cuenta-Marcus se levanta con cierta ira-yo tengo mi pri…..

-Las puertas se abren de golpe-!Princesas están atacando los pueblos limítrofe, La plaga entro!

Princesa celestia: cómo es posible, el campo es impenetrable.

Marcus: impenetrable no creo- se colocaba su espada en la espalda.

Princesa luna: hermana no te preocupes yo personalmente iré a ver.

Princesa celestia: no creo que debas ir-decía con cierto tono maternal.

Princesa luna: hermana soy bastante mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones-luna sale corriendo –preparen el ejército real vamos a investigar a fondo.

Marcus: bueno peor es quedarse –el humano sale detrás de luna.

Princesa celestia: detente hum….. Ya ni paraqué lo intento –la princesa celestia se colocó un casco en la cara.

Princesa twilight: entonces lo elementos de la armonía debería ir.

Princesa celestia: no… no… deben ir si algo les pasa a ustedes los elementos se quedarían sin poder.

-Luna corre entre los pasillos del castillo de cristal, seguido por un humano con armadura negra y un tabardo de sol y en su espalda una espada.

Princesa luna: y vas a venir con migo a investigar -mientras una luz azul la envolvía.

Marcus: pues claro princesa yo jamás le diría que no aúna caminata.

Princesa luna: bueno Marcus crees que podrás lucha cachorro-una luz azul envuelve a luna que aparece con una armadura dorada.

Marcus: claro y lo dice la menor de las princesas.

Princesa luna: ¡¿qué?¡…-con cierto tono de molestia-¡no esperes que te salve si algo malo te pase¡.

Marcus: lo veremos princesa –decía mientras corrían.

-A la salida del palacio, yacen las tropas mixtas formadas y listas.

Capitán unicornio: estamos listo princesa –decía un pony de color café-1000 de los mejores soldados.

Princesa luna: perfecto partiremos enseguida-la princesa se coloca al frente y ase brillar su cuerno.

Marcus: qué aparece de entre el ejército- princesa que está haciendo.

Princesa luna: los voy a tele trasportar a todos a la frontera del este

Marcus: eeeee…..solucionarlo el efecto secundario de la…..-en un haz de luz todos desaparecieron y en otro haz de luz aparecieron, en la salida de un pueblo lleno de neblina.

Marcus: grcaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- vomita de forma espantosa como muchos otros soldados.

Princesa luna: no es para tanto cundo te acostumbras, ¡soldados en formación!

Todos los soldados se forman, a las afueras de la ciudad cubierta de niebla.

Capitán unicornio: soldados marchen-el poni señala con su casco la ciudad.

Marcus: ¡alto!-desenvaino su espada y detuvo el ejército.

Soldado: oye que te pasa, si tú eres un cobarde no nos marque a nosotros.

Soldado34: es cierto muévete mono calvo.

Capitán unicornio: princesa luna usted trajo a este cobarde.

Marcus: no metas a la princesa en esto, pony inútil ellos están esperando en la ciudad.

Capitán unicornio: jajajajajajaj si claro son unos muerto descerebrado niño yo e pelado contra estos monstruos antes.

Marcus: mira no sé cuántos zombis has matado pero lo que tenemos…..-el humano siente una energía perturbadoramente familiar-!Sal de la niebla¡-Marcus mira a la niebla de la ciudad de forma amenazante.

_A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD EN RUINAS_

Cientos de cascos, garras, pesuñas salen de la ciudad en ruinas, cada soldado de los no-muertos mira de forma maléfica, halos pocos soldados mixtos que se logró reunir, en tan poco tiempo al mando de la princesa luna.

_**-Jajajajajjajaja, creo que tenemos a un humano-**_una voz tétrica sale desde la niebla

Todo el ejército imperial mira a Marcus, incluso luna lo miro

Marcus: ¿¡quién eres legión!? –miraba al ejército de no-muertos, con una mirada que ardía como el infierno.

Princesa luna: de que estas ablando Marcus.

_**-Los asquerosos humanos siempre con tan pocas palabras.**_

Marcus: dime tu nombre! Legión ¡

_**-Mi nombre humano o mejor dicho paladín, de la asquerosa luz.**_

Marcus: no insultes a la luz! Legión ¡

Princesa luna: soldados prepárense, oye Marcus ¿qué es legión?

Marcus:-no haciendo caso a la princesa-dime tu nombre legion.

_**Vhi…ry…ck**_-el grito congelo la sangre del ejercito mixto-_**ataquen, muerte a todos, tu humano ¡tú eres mío¡**_

Marcus: a aquí nos separamos lunita-el humano se dirige contra el ejército de muertos vivientes.

Capitán unicornio: ¡¿Qué?! Ese humano tiene más valor que nosotros ¡soldados al ataque!.

Princesa luna: sin piedad, por nuestros hermanos.

Ambos ejércitos chocan, en una batalla sangrienta, los ejércitos de los sobrevivientes eran sobre pasados cien a uno una cifra, que para Marcus podría ser graciosa, pero para los soldados era completamente imposible.

Soldado dragón: mueran asquerosos muertos-exhalando grandes cantidades de fuego.

Pr de la muerte grifo: ¡mueran! –el pr lanza cientos de esferas de energía oscura que arrasan, no solo con sus tropas sino también alas de luna.

Marcus: matando por montones a los muertos-!Pelea señor del terror!-decía eso mientras cortaba halos no muertos por la mitad, se adentró a la ciudad en donde no había nadie, solo la neblina que congelaba halos que no están acostumbrado. /-_Aura de resistencia a la escarcha_-/.

Vhiryck:_** Sin duda algo excepcional-**_el demonio salió de entre la neblina.

Marcus: ríndete y rogare a la luz la piedad de tu alma.

Vhiryck: _**tú no me das órdenes asqueroso paladín-**_tomo posición de ataque.

Marcus: ¡qué pena demonio!-tomo posición de ataque

Vhiryck:_** ¡señor del terror! para los mortales, ahora dime esa palabra, que dicen los humanos cundo atacan halos demonio o halos enemigos de la luz.**_

Marcus: _¡la luz te maldice¡-_el humano mueve su espada contra el señor del terror.

Narrador: el humano pelea contra el señor del terror las garras del demonio chocan con la espada sagrada-_**interesante humano**_- vhiryck lanza cientos de poderes oscuros al humano-maldición /_escudo sacro/_(poder de protección mediano protege el 50% de los ataques)-Marcus sigue corriendo mientras cientos de proyectiles oscuros caen a su alrededor con su espada desvía barios-_muy bien demonio, quienes pelea_-un rayo dorado impacta al demonio-_**perro de la luz**_- el demonio ase una enorme esfera de oscuridad-_**piérdete en el olvido**_-la tira.-/_aura de resistencia a las sombras_/-Marcus toma las enorme esferas de sombras y la desvía.-_**valla que eres interesante humano**_-el humano llega cerca de demonio a una velocidad impresionante-_muérete_- el demonio se mueve más rápido y lo patea a una casa destrozada-_**sin duda un desperdicio de mana**_-cinco hachas de electricidad salen de la casa ,el demonio esquiva tres … .booooooooooommm mmmmmmmmm ,Marcus se pone de píe escupe algo de sangre-_se acabó_-el demonio sale del humo ,se limpia su armadura-_**eso dolió sabes**_-abre sus fauces y azalá un fuego verde-_¡mierda!_-Marcus corrió buscado refugio dentro a una casa abandonada. El fuego se apaga Marcus sale por la venta. Vhiryck aparece –_**ahora te mueres**_-el demoño movió sus garras que chocaron con la espada-_¡consagración!_-la mano de Marcus toco al demonio-_**que aaaaaaaaa graaaaaaaa … …..-**_unas venas doradas aparecieron sobre vhiryck, Marcus aprovecho y lo patio en la cara.-_**graaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….tú te vas**_-se abalanzó sobre Marcus el de desvío su ataque, pero bajo la guardia y con un manotazo mando a bolar al humano.

Marcus:-se levanta escupiendo sangre-mierda yo que creía que…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. mis hermosos órganos vitales .ahora tendré que pelear mas enserio/pero eso destruiría mi trola atracción halos problemas/.

Vhiryck: _**te admiro humano te has mantenido en pie, Té entrenaron bien.**_

Marcus: agrádesele al anciano.

Vhiryck:_**¿? De que hablas.**_

-el humano toma al demonio lo levanta y lo golpea contra el suelo, pero el demonio esquiva el corete de la espada y alza el vuelo-_**humano, lo tonto de tu espe**_-tres hachas de electricidad impactan las alas del demonio-boooooooooommmmmmmmmmm-cae perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Marcus se aproxima toma al demonio de sus pesuñas, lo golpea en el suelo. Se pone de píe el demonio, golpea con sus garras al humano que las esquiva las mayoría. - _¡demonio¡ ahora te vas al remolino del vacío!_ -decía un furioso humano ,tomo al demonio le torció el brazo en su espalda, y lo atravesó con la ASHBRINGER.

Vhiryck:_** graaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… maldito…. mortal aun no acabo contigo.**_

Marcus: -coloca su mano en la cabeza del demonio-_te vas de este mundo_-/_sentencia de luz/_-un martillo dorado molió la cabeza del demonio_-¡no te alzaras de nuevo hijo de perra¡_-decía el humano.

Narrador: el cuerpo del demonio se empieza a transformar en cientos de murciélagos que alzan vuelo solo dejando la armadura del señor del terror .los murciélagos se vuelven polvo, Marcus toma un pedazo de la armadura del demonio ,camina a la salida de la ciudad con cientos de tajos de los cuales emana un vapor dorado que sanan las heridas.

Marcus: mirando sus heridas dice -la gracia de la luz no me abandona.

-En el campo de batalla las superadas tropas de la princesa luna empiezan a replegarse.

Capitán unicornio: repliéguense -disparaba cientos de rallos de magia-no merman princesa.

Princesa luna: con muchos raspones y una flecha e uno de sus muslos-apártate-canalizo con su cuerno un enorme rallo que arraso con miles, aaaauf-(bastante cansada y adolorida).

Capitán unicornio: perfecto princesa a hora hágalo una cinco beses más y ganaremos.

Princesa luna: la princesa mira al unicornio-es sumamente fácil hacerlo -decía con cierto tono de cinismo.

Capitán unicornio: lo ciento princesa, pero creo que vamos a morir todos a aquí, le puedo ser sincero.

Princesa luna: claro capitán-luna lo miro con una sonoriza.

Capitán unicornio: usted princesa me sigue dando miedo.

Princesa lun: que-toma al unicornio y lo mueve contantemente-como que te doy miedo soy vuestra princesa.

Capitán unicornio: bueno-con una gota de sudor que cae desde su crin-con lo de la noche eterna y todo eso, de no hacer mucha vida social le da su alteza un toque de misterio, horror, y que solo sale en las noches.

Princesa luna: doy más miedo que los muertos vivientes-lo miraba con sus ojos tristes.

Capitán unicornio: claro que no princesa eso está a un nivel superior –señalo con sus cascos halos miles de no-muerto que a basan, Asia los pocos soldados que les queda.

Princesa luna: mi hermana tenía razón no podremos detenerlos-unas lágrimas salen de la princesa.

Capitán: princesa no llore si morimos moriremos luchando-levito una lanza del suelo.

Princesa luna: es cierto-la princesa materializa dos espadas de energía -vengan muertos si quieren un pedazo de la realeza no le será gratis.

Capitán: soldados reúnase.

-Los pocos soldados se reunieron al lado de la princesa de la noche.

Capitán: dragones abran fuego.

Los dragones que quedan exhalan fuego quemando muchos No-muertos, pero porcada uno de los zombis que matan otros diez toman su lugar, de entre los muertos vivientes aparece un grifo con una túnica negra.

Pr grifo: ríndanse y sus muertes serán cortas y no muy dolorosas.

Soldado diamond dogs: nuca asquerosa muerto-escupe en el suelo.

Pr grifo: si lo desean así, sus muertes serán muy dolorosas.

-basta ya han perdido-un humano herido, sale de la ciudad, les arroja al pregonero un brazalete color azul.

Pr grifo: cómo has podido matar al maestro, lo pagaras con tu vida a/_**retírense**_/.

Pr grifo: si es su voluntad-el pregonero se retira y el ejército también lo hace.

Capitán: ¡qué está pasando¡ por que se retiran ¿ganamos?

Marcus: que llego donde los ponis y otras razas -no solo tuvieron un poco más de tiempo.

Princesa luna: estas vivo-levita a Marcus y lo abrasa.

Marcus: princesa esto es un poco incómodo-con rubor en las mejillas.

Princesa luna: que toca la espalda del humano-que es esto-retira sus cascos empapados de sangre-¡estás seguro que estas bien!

Marcus: pues claro-el humano le da la espalda a luna mostrando tres enormes tajos en la espalda, donde se llegaban a ver sus carnes y cierto vapor dorado de las heridas -jamás me sentí mejor, sano como un elfo.

Princesa luna: ¡es tas seguro¡ porque, esos tajos en tu espalda no se notan nada bien.

Marcus: estoy bien pr…ii…c..e-cae desmallado.

…**..Bueno ojala que este me allá salido mejor bueno nos vemos chaito…; D **

**LARZER****: te soy sincero a mi igual me pareció un asco, pero tenía que subirlo porque me estoy que dando sin internet. **

**mightofWB****: podría ser… **

**Anacoreta****: quise modificar un poco el aura ya que me guio por el juego del wow y su gran historia, considero que solo poder usarlo con una montura era un desperdicio. (E oye tu imagen de perfil se parase a snippy XD)**


	9. Chapter 9

Recuerden que los pensamiento van en encerrado en esto/.

**Capítulo 9 ¿Preguntas? y recuerdos del pasado**

El día llega para los ponys de la capital pero este día es un día que no logran entender cómo es que la plaga dentro en sus murallas y se fue. Además corren ciertos rumores que un ser mítico llegó a equestria.

Narrador: en el hospital del imperio de cristal yace un humano en una camilla parcialmente vendado, despojado de casi todas sus ropas y armas, siendo vigilado por la elite de la guardia real

-aaaaa…. me duele todo el cuerpo, no tuve que confiarme tanto-decía un humano acomodándose en la camilla.

Marcus: se truena los huesos-mmmmm que extraño esto parece ser una pieza de un…hos…..pital….!Mierda yo odio los hospitales! ¡¿Pero qué?! Quien me saco mi ropa.

-¡deja de gritar!, que no eres el único en la pieza-decía una Pegaso de color plomo, una crin de color azul, alas de murciélago y una cutie mark, deunde una lanza, con un escudo, con el símbolo de la medialuna.

Marcus: ¡¿caroline?! Pero que te paso, parece como si toda la horda te hubiese pasado enzima.

Caroline: recuerda cuando tu madre te dice que mires por donde vuelas! Hazlo ¡

Marcus: ¿creo que era diferente?…A… Pero bueno que te cuentas

Caroline: no mucho llevo tres días aquí-con tono de aburrimiento

Marcus: ¿Qué? ¡Tres días!-decía alarmado

Caroline: no te preocupes tu llegaste solo ase un día, te has sanado más rápido que todo los enfermos

Marcus: dime porque el nombre caroline

Caroline: aaaaaaaaa otro mas no sé cuántas beses debo explicarlo, el nombre me lo pusieron mis padres porque querían variar-decía eso hinchando los cachetes

Marcus: es que tu nombre es común en mi mundo.

Caroline: ¡espera tu mundo! ¿Cómo es tu mundo?-se notaba cierto entusiasmo en su vos.

Marcus: es un lugar hermoso si sabes cómo míralo. Cierto chicas, ¡salgan no tendré armas pero soy alguien que odia que lo expíen con hechizos de invisibilidad!

Princesa celestia: como te diste cuenta que te estábamos observando-deshacía el hechizo lentamente rebelando alas portadoras, luna y Cadence

Marcus: estuve un tiempo en la ciudadela flotante, donde aumente mi percepción de la magia.

Luna: ¿ciudadela flotante?! Es hora de que aclares ciertas cosas Marcus¡.

Marcus: si como no y me sacaras información a mi así de fácil

Cadence: digamos humano que tenemos a la honestidad de nuestro lado

Marcus: ¿el elementó de la honestidad? Hablas de la pony granjera

Celestia: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?... spike cierto-mientras colocaba su casco en la cara

Marcus: sip ay que darle crédito al dragón es buen orador

Applejack: se acerca a Marcus— muy bien vaquero es hora de decir toda la verdad— energía de color verde salió del casco de la pony lo coloco en el pecho de Marcus— listo hagan cualquier pregunta— dijo con su acento campirano.

Twilight: muy bien Marcus yo are la primera preguntas— saco una libreta de la nada- ¿que eres guerrero o mago?

Marcus: yo….soy…el…..un…ghtc -Marcus tomo la pezuña de Applejack y la intento sacar de su pecho, pero unas cadenas doradas, lo ataron a su cama.

Celestia: !Es hora de hablar, no más misterios, ni mentiras¡

Marcus: celestia estas en mi lista negra, debajo de la oscuridad, pero arriba del dios de la muerte

Cadence: yo haré una pregunta es cierto que los humanos no aman nada

Marcus: eso es verdad princesa yo no amo nada, solo me queda mi fe y mis ansias de venganza

Cadence:¿ porque mientes? yo siento que aún queda amor en tu interior

Celestia: Applejack aumenta el poder

Marcus: celestia…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…sin….duda….eres Virgen…/¿pero qué?, cada vez pierdo la facultad de ocultar la información/

Celestia: como te…. (Roja como un tomate)…..tú no sabes nada de lo que hablas-mientras apretaba más las cadenas

Luna: cálmate hermana no lo queremos muerto

Twilight: es cierto princesa tengo cientos de preguntas vamos con la segunda ¿Cómo llegaste a equestria?

Marcus: n…o…todo….empezó…. — Marcus resistió pero la presión de decir la verdad lo obligo a decir un poco de información.

_Flashback_

Un humano cabalga a toda prisa en las que alguna bes fueran el hogar de una de las razas más fuertes de azeroth, la tierra de los hombres reinos de este, una tierra muerta y podrida llena de pesadillas y tormento, de los miles de humanos que perecieron en la tercera gran guerra, donde puedes correr pero no esconderte, del azote un mal que amenaza con todo lo vivo.

¿Qué locos se quedarían en esas tierras abandonada de la mano de la Luz?,!Los que saben que la luz jamás abandona a todo lo vivo y bueno¡.

Unos cascos se escuchan en un sendero solitario-cabalga más rápido mitril tenemos que entregar esta información.- un muchacho, de cabellos negros, y ojos de color amarillos.

En las afueras de un sendero ala distancia, se observa a un pequeño campamento, con el estandarte de la luz.

Marcus: calma-haciendo frenar el caballo-¡a aquí está la información capitán!-estiro su mano

Gracias- un pequeño gnomo toma la carta y se dirige a su tienda.

Marcus: no hay de qué ao….-es interrumpido por un fusilero enano

Enano: ¿esa espada?….entonces tú debes ser el nue-el humano lo ase callar

Marcus: hermano solo soy un simple paladín-dando un pequeña sonrisa

Enano: pero usted no debería hacer esto para esto hay simples soldados

Marcus: un paladín debe ayudar en todo lo posible-el humano toma otro camino y sale con su caballo a toda prisa.

Capitán: ¿quién era ese humano?

Enano: es el…

Marcus sigue su trote revisa uno de los bolsos-haber este documento debe ser entregado en iglesia el nuevo amanecer /que extraño jamás oí de un lugar así debo investigar/luego de una subida de cuesta, pelea con la plaga llego al lugar, una iglesia a medio construir y toda destrozada.

Amarro su caballo aun poste y dentro ala oscura y destrozada iglesia.

Marcus: ¡hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-llegas tarde humano- una vos desde la sombras hacía eco en la iglesia.

Marcus: ¿quién eres? o ¿que eres?, rebélate-tomo su espada con la mano derecha y con la izquierda canalizaba un hechizo amarillo/una iglesia y yo portando un arma no avía faltado tanto el respeto desde, el incidente en la tumba de iluminado/.

-cálmate humano no he venido a asesinarte, porque creo que será inútil, tú me matarías con facilidad.

Marcus: dime que te trae aquí y muéstrame tu cara.

-soy más….un pon…..persona intelectual, además me dijeron que tú eras más del tipo relajado-la voz se mantenía en las sombras.

Marcus: ¡mala semana! dime las cosa claras, si no quieres un espada por el culo.

-que vocabulario, para un siervo de la luz.

Marcus: provocarme y me conocerás mejor.

-no es necesario Marcus! espada sangrienta! o ¡héroe forjado con fuego y escarcha!

Marcus: ¿cómo sabes tanto de mí?, te empiezo a considerar alguien muy peligroso-mientras contenía su ira

-claro y directo como todo un humano a y felicidades por el ascenso.

Marcus: !¿Cómo Lo sabes?! , ¡Te matare!-dispara un rayo amarillo de donde venía la voz.

-mira no tengo todo el tiempo-la voz apareció en otro lado.

Marcus: ¿eres un sirviente de la sombras?

-¡no! y no tengo todo el tiempo solo vine porque la luz me lo pidió.

Marcus: ¡¿la luz te pidió Esto?! ¿porque?

-no lo sé, seme apareció en un sueño y dijo que te trajera aquí.

Marcus: así que tú me enviaste este documento- con un tono de enfado-, !Que la luz maldiga…-ase callar al humano.

-mira no sé qué nombre le den a Dios en este lugar, pero se me acaba el tiempo.

Marcus: ¿Dios?, no me importa viajero del tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!¿Cómo lo sabes?, pero te equivocas es más complicado –lo decía con un tono calmado.

Marcus: no importa tú ya estás muerto norzdormu te matara por adentrar en esta línea de tiempo y dimensión.

-¡lose! jamás debí venir a este lugar, pero venden unos buenos repuestos eternos y ahora estoy conversado contigo, bueno me voy chao humano-en un haz de luz azul desapareció.

Marcus: sin duda algo que no se be todo los…..-una luz de color amarillo ilumino la iglesia-¡¿qué pasa?!- decía algo alarmado, desapareciendo de la iglesia.

_Fin Del Flashback _

Marcus:! eso responde a tu pregunta twilight!- con cierto tono de me liberan y los mato a todos

Twilight: si eso responde amuchas preguntas-anotando con su libreta.

Rainbow dash: bueno aprovechando que la cerebrito anota ¡¿qué es eso de Marcus espada sangrienta?!

Marcus: ¡bueno! ya que no puedo mentir ni ocultar información, te contare una pequeña historia. A celestia, luna cuando termine lo que la luz me trajo a hacer aquí, las mato a ambas.

Luna: ¡inténtalo humano!

Marcus: lo mismo dijo el titán loki y ahora está muerto.

_Flashback_

Un niño humano de siete años, está escondido en una trinchera echa de tierra, carretas volteadas. mientras cientos de disparos se oyen a la distancia haciendo eco en un puente destrozado

X: muchacho concéntrate sana halos heridos rápido

Marcus: lo intento pero son demasiados debemos abortar –una energía dorada salía de las manos del humano sanando aun soldado herido

X: abortar jajajjajajaj- abrió un bidón de cerveza que estaba botado-por las barba de muradin que el puente thandol span seguirá en pie muchacho

Marcus: los barbas de bronce son unos locos, como no reconocen una derrota

X: en esta guerras nacen las leyendas Marcus yo ya forje la mía, te toca a ti forjar tu propia leyenda

Marcus: lord brinsur , nos superan dos a uno como lo aremos

Brinsur: el enano sobo sus enormes barba naranja-¡Marcus no pierdas la fe!

Soldado enano: lord nos superan en número se nos acaba la munición- mientras recargaba su rifle

Brinsur: soy el sacerdote más fuerte de los barba de bronce no se me toma a la ligera –se paró y salió de la trinchera-vamos….bang…. bang …..bam-el enano callo herido, tomado por los soldados lo devolvieron a la trinchera

Marcus: lord se encuentra herido deje que lo sane-un aura dorada envolvió su mano

Brinsur: muchacho….cofh…..cofh …me muero….

Marcus: no te mueras tú has sido como un padre para mí-contenía sus lágrimas.

Brinsur: muchacho no dejes que el puen…te…..cofh…no….cofh….sea destruido, el honor de todo el clan barba bronce está en juego no te con…..cofh…cofh…

Marcus: si mi lord –el humano toma su espada sale de la trinchera-¡pagaran por lo que le hicieron monstruos hierro negros no pidan clemencia!

Mientras Marcus Asia gala de todo lo aprendido en entrenamiento y la luz sagrada, en las trinchera

Soldado enano: mi lord su herida donde esta

Brinsur: tomando una pipa y tabaco –¿qué herida?

Soldado9: ¡¿qué?! Solo lo engaño para que muriera allá arriba

Brinsur: Marcus morir jajajajja a pesar que aparenta ser alguien que no se toma las cosas enserio, es un monstruo si se trata de guerra

Soldado5: pero solo tiene siete años-unos gritos detiene la conversación

–ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, por ragnaros sácame la espada del culo-decía un hierro negro.

–ustedes mataron a alguien que me crio como su hijo –tomo al enano hierro negro y lo corto por la mitad liberando su espada, el cadáver callo junto con los otros. Con una mirada demencial miro a los hierros negros

¡Ustedes!-grito un niño humano bañando en sangre –si vuelven a intentar destruir el puente –sonrisa sádica – ¡que la luz los perdone, porque yo los matare a todos!

-crees que un humano nos amenazara, una simple abominación, los titanes nos crearon ¡no como ustedes que son solo una variación! ¡Mantenlo!-cientos de hierro negros corren contra el niño humano

-puede que sea verdad, pero nosotros redescubrimos las enseñanzas de la luz-tomo posición de combate y desapareció.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde está el humano?!-decía un hierro negro nervioso

-yo me fijaría en sus apéndices- Marcus apareció en la posición contraria a espalda de los hierro negro

-¡de que hablas!-el enano hierro negro se fija en la espada del humano, tenía tanta sangre que no se distinguía el hierro.

-¡Es tupi…-el enano hierro negro sintió algo en su estómago-¡que pa…-callo muerto como muchos otros.

-Mientras en la trinchera muchos enanos barbas de bronce y martillo salvaje observan la masacre que hizo en menos de media hora.

Capitán martillo salvaje: nadie jamás llevo a tal extremo el aura cruzada.

Brinsur: eso es algo que he intentado averiguar pero la luz evade mis oraciones.

Soldados: ¿ganamos? ¡¿Lo logramos?!-cientos de hurras se escuchan el puente.

Marcus:! Felicidad! ¿Por qué?/ Es un sentimiento que suena en el corazón/.

Brinsur: ¡muchacho!-salió de entre los soldados-¡lo asiste bien!

Marcus: ¡estas vivo! pero como lo estas! un milagro!

Brinsur: claro un milagro, muchacho agrádeselo a la mala puntería de los hierros negros- un enano con un tono de nerviosísimo.

Marcus: y su herida lord-mientras se acercaba.

Soldado 89: observad al héroe del puente de thandol span, Marcus espada sangrienta.-rodean a Marcus lo felicitan.

Cientos de hurras se escuchan en el poderoso puente que fue construido en antaño, todos con el mismo seudónimo ¡Marcus espada sangrienta! el héroe que mato a doscientos hierros negros sin piedad alguna.

Capitán martillo salvaje: ¿qué demonios en ese humano? jamás vía algo así, es como ver al rey de storwind luego que descubro que onyxia intento usurpar su trono.

Brinsur: podría ser verdad, pero lo que yo veo es a los de antaño

Marcus: que recién salido de la multitud de enanos –lord tengo que irme a bañar con permiso.

Capitán martillo salvaje: es un gran guerrero y aprendiz de magia divina.

_Fin Del Flashback_

Marcus: ¿eso responde a tu pregunta Pegaso?.

Rainbow dash: entonces eres un héroe en tu mundo, eso es genial a pesar que eres un cerebrito.

Marcus: gracias por el cumplido me ases sentir bien-con cierto rencor en su voz.

Luna: me toca a mí ser una pregunta ¿qué es legión?

Marcus: no temas a viejos cuentos de brujas- mientras las miraba con una cara tan siniestra que cualquiera diría que no es buena persona –para tu respuesta tendrás que saber que el cosmos oculta a seres que jamás debieron existir, algo tan antiguo como el tiempo que espero en las sombras y que odia el orden su nombre es la legión ardiente, ¿pero tú me preguntas sobe el ser que apareció no es cierto princesa?

Luna: si eso te pregunto humano-con un tono de firmeza.

Marcus: ellos en nombre común se llaman demonios.

Luna: ¿Qué? los ponis con un cuerno metálico.

Marcus: ¿Qué?... no…. No… estos son seres más malignos, muchos lo confunden con demonios, pero cuando se dan cuenta de lo que son en realidad es muy tarde, son los señores del terror demonios de verdad, los humanos sabemos muy pocos de ellos pero sabemos lo que pueden hacer a un mundo y dimensión.

Luna:¿ qué le hacen a los mundos?

Marcus: los devoran drenan toda su magia o energía vital para luego dejar su cascara sin vida.

Luna: cómo es posible que existan seres así.

Cadence: si es verdad lo que tú dices estamos perdidos.

Pinkie-pie: pero si lo que tu dices es cierto como es que estas vivito tontito.

Marcus: porque somos el único mundo que detuvimos su avance de consumir todo.

Pinkie-pie: ¿cómo lo hicieron amigo?

Marcus: no somos amigos, pero te considero alguien de respeto….aaa…LODE tu pregunta todas las razas de azeroth nos aliamos y en la "campaña crepúsculo de los dioses", detuvimos a la legión matando a su comandante archimonde.

Pinkie-pie: ¡¿cómo que no somos amigos?! Yo soy amiga de todos ¿porque no somos amigos?

Marcus: no me gusta conversar o entablar amistades con razas inferiores.

Rarity: ¿razas inferiores?

Marcus: lo siento se me quedo pegado la forma de hablar de los cruzados escarlata-daba una sonrisa nerviosa mientras doblaba levemente la cabeza.

Rarity: responde mi pregunta Marcus mencionaste algo llamado ¿titanes que son?

Marcus: en pocas palabras son dioses de orden que fueron creados por la luz para ordenar el universo, eso es lo que sale en los libros.

Rarity: y tu as visto alguno de esos titanes.

Marcus: en la campaña "secretos de ulduar" me enfrente al titán loki con la liga de expedicionarios, fui como representante de los cruzados argenta, pero el titán se volvió loco e intento liberar al dios de la muerte, más conocido como el dios de los mil estómagos.

Rarity: eso suena algo muy malo tu mundo es un caos.

Marcus: está mejor que el tulló pudo decirlo.

Celestia: mi pregunta humano ¿qué es o son kirin tor?

Marcus: ¿por lo que le dije a la alicornio morada?, son un grupo de magos muy poderosos a cargo de la ciudadela flotante.

Luna: ¿qué es la ciudadela flotante responde?

Marcus: es dalaran ciudad de los magos la ciudad flotante que guarda el conocimiento y artefactos de magia sin precedentes.

Mientras Marcus respondía las preguntas de los pony y de tiwi que al oír ciudad de magos se volvió completamente loca haciendo preguntas a lo lejos, en unas montañas que ardían en fuego.

_Montañas de apple loosa_

Barimatras: _**como es posible que mataran a ese idiota.**_

Gruack: _**el muy estúpido se confió creyó que sería fácil acabar con el humano que idiota.**_

Grumter señor del foso: _**deberíamos vengarnos, ágamos un movimiento para poder destruir ase raza de una bes por todas.**_

Barimatras: _**es cierto debemos atacar acabaremos con todo el orden del universo! la luz se sentirá inútil! **_

Gruack: _**es cierto yo iré a vengar ase idiota por morirse, que toda la vida tiemble.**_

Barimatras: _**es cierto ambos iremos a vengarnos**_.

Ambos señores del terror salen de la cueva, dejando a solas a los otros dos

Grumter señor del foso: _**que idiotas tobo va de acuerdo al plan mi señor.**_

-un señor del terror salió de las sombras-_**todo va según lo planeado grumter pronto muy pronto recobrare todo mi poder.**_

Grumter señor del foso: _**salve embu el hijo de la oscuridad.**_

Embu: _**esos idiotas morirán en manos del paladín o ¿no?, así nos deshacemos de dos problemas.**_

Grumter señor del foso: _**que sea su voluntad sobre todo.**_

Embu: _**nadie podrá vencerme y mi plan hará que toda la creación desee jamás ser creada en todas las realidades,**__** y ¡el poderoso temblara en su alto trono!, porque yo profane el…. **_

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo, pero tengo que decirles que será menos seguidos, porque no me queda internet lo ciento actualizare cuando pueda. Comenten chao XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Recuerden que los pensamientos van encerrados en / **

**Capítulo 10 el movimiento de la legión**

Luego de ciertas preguntas que llegar hasta el final del días. Donde Marcus logro suprimir algo de información lo que hizo que el humano adquiriera un pequeño odio a las princesas del día y la noche, se le dio de alta para salir del hospital, en donde envió a los guardias que lo seguían a cuidados intensivo ni se molestó en sanarlos, camino en los gigantes pasillos del castillo seguido por su compañía nocturna carolina, que sano con luz sagrada para no andar tan solo. (Le debe una gran gracia a Rarity por la ropa negra que le hizo).

Caroline: no debiste golpear a los guardias, sabes existe el yoga para descargar las frustraciones-como una madre reprendiendo a su hijo.

Marcus: no me gusta que me sigan sin mi permiso, además me dan mala espina los guardias.

Caroline: que yo fui guardia, y tú que eres pareces bien entrenado, además no respondiste todas las preguntas de las portadoras ni de las princesas -conversaba mientras caminaba con Marcus.

Marcus: bueno estas ablando/ piensa una buena excusa piensa… piensa por la fuente del sol ya se/soy un capitán de los cruzados argenta/ enserio cerebro pero si era un comandante/.

Caroline: ¡enserio!, porque no te unes al ejercito necesitamos más guerreros para defender a la población además me contaron que eres un buen guerrero, por lo que asiste hace unos días.

Marcus: la pelea en el pueblo, si me acuerdo bien pero me da a mí pelear solo, además creo que solo sería un estorbo-dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Caroline: estorbo jamás con tu magia de curación podrías ser un buen médico-levantando su casco en aprobación.

Marcus: pero ya soy médico siendo alguien que maneja magia divina, tuve que especializarme en curaciones y ordenar ejércitos.

Caroline: mmmmm podría ser algo necesario, pero no conozco tus intenciones por completo-decía algo molesta.

Marcus: que parece como si me estuvieras reclutando.

Caroline: claro que sí, soy la comandante en jefe de los guardias de elite.

Marcus: e…creo que me estas obligando a formar parte de esto lo siento, yo creo en las repúblicas.

Caroline: ¿republicas? lo siento pero aquí mandan las princesas y tú te unirás al ejército,! quieras o no!

Marcus: el ejército solo acepta a habitantes de este mundo cierto.

Caroline: claro que sí, los últimos sucesos han llevado a la extinción de muchas razas, por eso se recluta a los que se puede.

Marcus: exacto como yo soy un humano de otra dimensión no me puedes reclutar.

Caroline: bueno eeeee tiene razón pero te nos unirás-con una mirada de cachorrito.

Marcus: mmmmmmmmmmmmm déjame prensa cual el la palabra que busco ¡no!

Caroline: pero porque, eres fuerte ágil no pareces temerle a nada.

Marcus: no ando con ganas de dirigir ejército, Soldado ahora firme y siga su ronda por el palacio-lógica para que los soldados lo dejen descansar.

Caroline: claro que sí señor -cedió media vuelta y se fue marchando.

Marcus: ¡uffff!, no creía que este truco me iba a función de nuevo, te lo agradezco anciano tu sabiduría me sigue salvando.

Mientras Marcus entraba a una habitación- en un pasillo muy lejano.

Caroline: firme y meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¿pero qué demonios hago aquí?, ¡Marcus!

Marcus: siiiiii al fin una biblioteca y está sola toda mía, leeré un poco y luego recuperare mi espada y mis bolsos.

_**Palacio Imperial**_

Celestia: que arma más extraña no se ha movido por ningún motivo, o los guardias son muy débiles-pensaba en voz alta.

Guardia:/débil no se…ño…r/no se mueve la maldita espada.

Shining armor (que recién llego de una expedición y para reparar el campo de magia) princesas si el humano es tan peligroso porque lo deja andar libre en el palacio.

Celestia: a pesar que sé que es un peligro, brindo mucha información.

Guardia: princesa es imponible levantar la espada.

Luna: y como van con los bolsos, no creo que sea tan difíciles de …..boo oooooo ooooooooo oo ooooooooooooooo-la princesas escuchan el enorme estruendo.

Unicornio: princesas intentamos todo, pero no se abren lo único que sale es el símbolo de un ojo morado y unas palabras kirin tor.

Celestia: valla y yo creí que el humano dijo todo/ humano con muchos trucos/

Luna: ese humano, iré a hablar con él para que aprenda a no seguir ocultando información.

Celestia: recuerda él no es uno de nuestros súbditos háblale en un tono más comprensivo.

Luna: lose hermana, ¡guardias! donde está el humano.

Guardia: está en la biblioteca imperial.

Celestia: la biblioteca hay esta twilight- algo alarmada por la situación.

Luna: no te preocupes twilight es una princesa fuerte-se oyen unos cascos marchándose.

Celestia: shining armor salió corriendo al oír lo del humano, que era peligroso.

Luna: es verdad el no estuvo cuando el llego, estaba como representante en el castillo de los Changeling.

_**En la biblioteca del castillo**_

-Marcus caminaba cargando una gran cantidad de libros de historia ,magia y otras tonterías a una mesa iluminada por una vela ,se sentó cerca de la mesa y allí la noto durmiendo en un encima de un libro gigante, la princesa que le hizo mil pregunta, la que lo amenazo tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración podría matarla. Pero noto que tenía frio sintió algo en su marchito corazón tomo su poleron y la coloco sobre ella, susurro algo-por favor déjenme salvarlos-miles de lágrimas caían de su rostro.

-pobre cree poder salvarlo nada más que falsas esperanzas-coloco sus manos en la cabeza de twilight, un aura dorada la envolvió y los pequeños llantos cesaron y se oyó paz.

Marcus: bueno mi buena acción del año debo joderla con mil malas acciones –tomo un libro y lo leyó pasaron varios minutos Marcus ya terminaba con todos los libros que había traído.

Marcus: que libros más divertidos lo que ellos llaman magia avanzada para nosotros es magia de principiantes pero este Star Swirl me deja con la boca abierta sin duda un mago cabe decirlo, pero la pregunta del millón como la legión descubrió esta dimensión y como paso sin que los titanes y nozdormu se percatara, ¡¿luz tu que los bes todo como permites esto?!

Las puertas se abren rebelando a un unicornio blanco.

Shining armor: !¿Qué les has hecho a mi pequeña hermana monstruo calvo?¡

Marcus: mirando al unicornio-no le e echo nada pero si me albas así les disloco el cuello.

Shining armor: inténtalo -desenvaino su espada-solo tocarle un mechón de su crin y te aseguro que no sales entero humano.

Marcus: se levantó-tienes agallas pero no las suficientes -extendió su mano y unos enormes martillos a parecieron de tres colores amarillo, rojo y azul "las sentencias".

Shining armor: crees que eso me detendrá-un rayo amarillo impacta al unicornio.

Marcus: si…si te detendrá ahora-las puertas se abren de nuevo mostrando a la princesa luna.

Luna: valla así es tu magia humano-luna miraba los tres enormes martillos-desaparécelos ahora mismo humano –con una mirada penetrante.

Marcus: ok pero no me mires así, mira me así cuando mate a celestia y luego te mate a ti.

Luna: amenazas humano pero no-una masa gigante de color rojo cae encima de luna, que percatándose la esquiva.

Marcus: esto es una advertencia hasta los inmortales sangran.

Luna: no sé qué clase de monstruo seas en realidad pero no me mataras tan fácil.

Marcus: todo somos monstruos ¿no es verdad princesa? –con un tono de cinismo.

Luna: solo eres un simple humano que sabe usar magia no representas un reto para mí-con un tono de enojo.

Marcus: todo los inmortales miran igual a los humano, pero nosotros descendemos de los dioses olvidados.

Luna: dioses de que hablas no es posible que ustedes desciendan de dioses.

Marcus: princesa yo no dije todo lo que querían saber con las interrogaciones, pero te aseguro que a pesar que seamos morales los humanos podemos matar dioses.

Luna: eso aumenta mi ira Asia ti humano.

Marcus: bueno no me moriré por eso, pero yo no me meto en sueños ajenos ¡Acosadora!

Luna: acosadora yo protejo los sueño de mis súbditos, solo fue un error el meterme al tulló quédate con tus pesadillas humano estúpido.

Marcus: mira no tengo problemas con mis sueños lo único que pido es que no te metas por nada del mundo.

Luna: como te dije antes no fue mi intención ahora pagaras por el daño a shining armor humano.

Marcus: ¿qué daño princesa?-los dos martillos desaparecieron.

Luna: miro al capitán solo estaba inconsciente y no tenía ningún daño- como es posible que no tuviera ningún daño.

Marcus: luz sagrada solo daña a la oscuridad no daña halos que considero mis aliados lo que lo dejo inconsciente fue el impuso del impacto.

Luna: levitando a shining armor- si dañas un pelo de twilight te la veras conmigo.

Marcus: no podría hacerle daño me agrada su forma de buscar conocimiento me recuerda a una amiga.

Luna: ¿amiga?! Qué clase de amiga tienes tú!-mientras apuntaba con su casco.

Marcus: un muy buena amiga la más poderosa archimaga de todos los tiempo jaina proudmoore líder de dalaran.

Luna: ¿archimaga que es ese título?

Marcus: alguien que sobrepasa los conocimientos de un mago normal, sube al nivel de archimago donde podrá aprender hechizos de alto rango.

Luna: me intriga más tu mundo me gustaría verlo algún día.

Marcus: claro pide le permiso a nozdormu y dentreras entera./ o trabes soltando información de más luz sálvame si se entera que hablo de él/

Luna: ¿nozdormu? que es un amigo.

Marcus: nerviosos-cl…..a.a..r..oo es un amig….oo/ luz bendita ojala que este ocupado en algo osino me buscara para matarme por hablar así de el/

-luego de solucionar el problema de matarse entre ambos, luna que levitaba ala dormida alicornio y al noqueado unicornio se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Luna dejo a la dormida alicornio en su cama.

Luna: ¿Marcus tu odias a los inmortales?

Marcus: sin duda, pero el legado de mi sangre no puedo pasarlo por alto.

Luna: ¿legado de sangre? de que hablas.

Marcus: princesa buenas noches adiós-el humano cierra la puerta dejando a una confundida luna.

El humano se acuesta en el piso cerca de la cama te twilight- mejor descanso mañana encontrare mis bolsos y mi espada. / espero que esa cosa que está en mis bolsos se mantenga hay osino tendré problemas muy grades/

**Montañas del imperio de cristal**

En las frías montañas del imperio yace un ejército inmóvil no sienten frio, dolor ni hambre solo están hay sin mostrar signos de sentimientos mirando forma fija el campo de magia como esperando algo. Sus almas forzadas a matar a sus seres queridos sin compasión ni resentimiento lo único que esperan son órdenes de muerte, para llenar a esta dimensión de oscuridad, los millones de soldados de diferentes especies oyen unos pasos que se aproximan, seres de odio que solo traen dolor y siguen la voluntad de la oscuridad, Señores del terror.

Barimatras: su armadura color carmesí – _**hermano pronto serás vengado jajjajajjajaj**_- mientras se lamia sus garras.

Gruack: su armadura color ploma y con dos espadas en su espalda – _**sabes algo esto lo asemos por venganza o por simple capricho**_-apareció en un haz de luz negra.

Barimatras: _**un poco de ambos todos los mundos tiene que volver al inicio**_-dijo con una mirada maniática.

Gruack: **exacto el destino de esta raza es ser nada** –levitaba observando el campo de magia.

Barimatras: _**mi movimiento será en la capital**_-mirando de forma asqueada el campo de magia.

Gruack: _**el mío será por mar**_-en un haz de luz oscura desaparece.

Barimatras: _**todos sabrán que en el cosmos solo ahí sombras y oscuridad ha llegado el apocalipsis, avancen mis lacayos que empiece a llover desesperación**_-el cielo se colocó de un color gris, truenos y relámpagos sonaban, la lluvia en peso a caer. Chocaba cada gota con el capo de magia.

En el puerto de manehatten se movían cientos de garras y cascos llenando precarios barcos listos para zarpar ninguno de los soldados sentía el frio, ni dolor solo se movía al sonido del tambor y una promesa de fuego y sombra.

Pr de la muerte: está todo listo mí señor.

Gruack: _**zarpen llevemos las mares de destrucción a todo quienes osen desafiarnos.**_

Pr de la muerto grifo: los refuerzo ya llegaron mi señor-el grifo apunto con su garra al cielo donde cientos de grifos no muertos llegaban.

Gruack: _**perfecto atacaremos con todo esta vez el imperio de cristal caerá y esta dimensión será consumida por la oscuridad nuestro padre**_-una riza malévola salió del demonio, alzo el vuelo dirigiendo a sus barcos y a los miles de grifos no-muertos.

**Bueno otro capítulo ojala que este me allá quedado mejor chaito y dejen sus comentario. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Citando al capitán- le dejo otro capítulo "!mis sexys seguidores¡ "recuerden que los pensamientos van encerrados en esto /.**

**Capítulo 11 Apocalipsis: el desembarco de la muerte y los secretos del linaje**

La mañana llega al reino de los ponys donde empiezan sus actividades de forma despreocupad los grifos patrullan el cielo junto con los Pegaso y los dragones. Un aire de confianza se siente en cada rincón del bastión de la vida de esta dimensión.

Marcus: que se levantó temprano-hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no me había levantado tan temprano desde la campaña "justicia de la luz"-se puso sus ropas-que raro se siente no tener una armadura puesta, me siento desnudo-aprovechando que todas dormían en la pieza el humano decidió salir a dar un paseo matutino y encontrar sus bolso, y su espada sagrada.

Mientras en un salón la princesa del día, toma relajadamente una tasa de chocolate, mientras observa a su numeroso pueblo en paz.

-mi amado pueblo cuanto ha sufrido, como princesa me comprometo a protegerlos- decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate.

-valla yo que creía que era el más loco por hablar a solas-una voz ase eco en es solitario palacio real.

-¿quién eres? –¡rebélate! ¿Eres Marcus?- la princesa mira a todos los lados.

-princesa acepte su destino de desolación, esa es la línea de tiempo que debe seguir–desapareció como una sombra.

-ola princesa como esta hoy/quero matarte celestia, con mis manos estrangular tu existencia, y enviarla al olvido/-decía un humano mientras se colocaba sus bolsos (que fue a buscar y pidió amablemente que se los pasan y por amable ustedes ya saben).

-tu no estabas allí-mientras señalaba con su casco la parte oscura del enorme corredor.

- espere princesa-el rostro de Marcus se notó algo alarmado-/esa energía….. Luz…. titanes…. dioses….. He…es… no…..no…nozdormu/Marcus retrocedió alarmado mientras miraba para todo los lados y tiritaba a la bes-por el poderoso en su alto trono, ¡que ases ayúdanos remedo de…mmmmmmmm!-frunció el ceño y dejo de hablar.

-que te sucede Marcus no te había visto así, parece que has visto a un fantasma- la monarca del día tomaba un sorbo de manera que su preocupación parecía casi nula.

-el esta aquí y no planea ayudarnos ese pedazo de hipócrita –Marcus presionaba su mano.

-de quien hablas Marcus- la princesa del día parecía más nerviosa.

-hablo del eterno, el poderos, el que vigila, nozdormu el dragón aspecto de tiempo soberano y corregidor del tiempo universal, el más poderoso de los cinco por el menos visto. El que con una mirada podría hacer que tú nunca nacieras, él y el tiempo son uno-Marcus miro para todo los lados algo exaltado.

-¿que como es posible que un ser así no nos ayudara? -pregunto celestia.

-verlo en una línea de tiempo ya es algo, Es como la luz nadie sabe con certeza lo que planea y lo que pude hacer- dijo un humano más calmado

-pero dijo algo de aceptar su destino de desolación - la princesa se notaba alarmada.

-podría ser/ pero para que el dragón interviniese después de lo ocurrido en sus dominio, algo lo tuvo que alarmarlo según el trato que tenemos no se puede acercar a mi o podría no ser el, algo anda en las sombras y no son solo los demonio/ no nada princesa error mío no era nada-Marcus se retiró de manera muy rápida.

-o luz a que lio me has traído pude haber seguido con el plan de anciano, no es verdad luz, ahora tendré que pelear enserio, yo odio pelear enserio- un humano algo molesto camina por los corredores del palacio

En la habitación de las portadoras, twilight se despertaba luego de un reconfortarle sueño-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….ñañammmm ¡chicas! , ¡ups¡ siguen dormidas (decía de una forma muy bajita) oye humano que…parece que se levantó temprano –twilight se levantó salió de la habitación y se fue a comer algo.

-Marcus caminaba algo apresurado, luego de quitarles su espada a los hereros que querían sus secretos-luz santa tendré que colocarme mi verdadera armadura –se detuvo de golpe, miro al cielo de cristal-anciano si estuvieras aquí hubieses ganado tu solo, porque la luz te llevo a su reino, porque me elegiste a mí-bajo la cabeza y siguió caminado-te extraño gran héroe de azeroth verdadero portador de la azbisinger.

La mañana dio paso a la hora del medio día todos los ponis continuaban con sus labores, pero en los jardines había un melancólico humano recordando hechos del pasado.

Marcus:- que oraba a espaldas del sol- / santa luz deberé tomar el destino y doblarlo o solo seré un peón ante la oscuridad, ¿si el olvido llama que are yo? guíame como lo hiciste con el anciano para que pueda lograr mi cometido, ¿por qué has de escucharme? en el que corre sangre de traidores y benditos, que are ante la inminente oscuridad que se acerca/- se levantó y salió del castillo con dirección a la costa- se acercan como marea de destrucción sobre todo lo vivo/ aura cruzada/-salió corriendo a una enorme velocidad guiado por un extraño impulsó, mientras la monarca del sol lo observa.

Celestia: murmuraba desde su balcón- donde vas humano-lo miro hasta que desapareció a lo lejos –guardia.

Guardia: si su alteza-dando un saludo militar

Celestia: convoqué al ejército de la elite que partan hacia la costa

Guardia: a si será su alteza -salió corriendo

Twilight: princesa que pasa-apareció después de que saliera el guardia-¿volvieron a invadir?

Celestia: dando una pequeña sonrisa-no no pasa nada cariño.

Twilight: está segura princesa además no he visto a ese humano si lo encuentro lo golpeare por lo que le hizo a mi hermano.

Celestia: el humano salió a pasear –dando una sonrisa falsa

Twilight: no se preocupe princesa-el cuerno de la alicornio brillo-puse un hechizo rastreador no se escapara-el cuerno acumulo magia-lo encontrare princesa-en un haz de luz morada desapareció

Celestia no…noooooooooooo no vallas.

Mientras el humano llegó a la primera ciudad costera se percató de algo, no había nadie sabiendo lo que se aproxima saca su espada.

Marcus: eeeeeeeeeeeee olaaaaa hay alguien-camina por las desoladas calles-parece que no hubo forcejeo ni batalla-siguió caminado.

Marcus: camina manteniendo cierta alerta cuando un aura morada lo envuelve y lo lanza contra una casa-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pugsihjfl….pero qué demonios qui….ee…nnnnnn twilight que haces aquí/mierda debo dejar de bajar mi percepción a la magia cuando me siento confiado….a nota mental: no olvidar matar a celestia y a luna /

Twilight:- con una Mirada de furia irracional- creí poder controlarme pe…ro no-se acercó se forma amenazante –tu lastimaste a mi familia pagaras por ello

Marcus: que quieres pelear pequeña que te enseñare por que Los humanos somos conocidos por nuestro indómito espíritu-se levantó y seco su sangre de la boca

Twilight: te sacare las palabras perdón shining armor por la fuerza hu…ma…no-mirada que mata

Marcus: crees que tienes lo suficiente para vencerme, estas a milenios de alcanzar mi nivel de magia tonta/ aura de concentración/ (aumentar tu poder mágico) –unos símbolos a parecieron un instantes y se esfumaron

Twilight: / bien, según lo comentado por spike solo tiene dos auras de velocidad y de resistencia debo saber cuál es/ canalizo un hechizo lanzándolo sobre Marcus.

Narrador: Marcus desvió el rayo se acercó corriendo, pero la pony alzo el vuelo tacleándolo por la espalda, entonces Marcus disparo un rayo que dio de lleno en Twilight, que reponiéndose levito una casa que estaba en las cercanías

-pero como demonios puedes mantener ese hechizo tanto tiempo/por la luz esta alicornio tiene un enorme potencial, podría incluso sobrepasar a jaina pero su cuerpo es un contenedor muy pequeño para tal poder/

-¡no te importa humano!-la alicornio parecía mantener el flujo de magia constante-debo hacerlo

-Claro que no, ¡hacha de cólera!- un hacha eléctrica se materializó en la mano de Marcus quien la lanzó contra la casa- boooooooooooooooooooom- la onda expansiva mando a bolar a Twilight cayendo cerca de del humano

Marcus: se acercó a la pony la tomo y le dio dos cachetadas-despierta magita despierta.

Twilight: ¿gane?-abrió lentamente sus ojos- tuuuuuuu monstruo com-el humano le coloca la mano y la calla

Marcus: chhhh… están cerca, su energía se siente en el aire creo que la explosión los alerto

Twilight: -sacándose la mano-genio ahora que aremos

Cientos de no muertos salen de las casas y callejones de la ciudad flanqueando al humano y la pony quedaron rodeados por completo

Twilight: estamos flaqueados- con un tono de nerviosismo

Marcus: -miro para atrás –también atrás de nosotros

Twilight: ¿pero por qué?

Marcus: no ay tiempo pony

-El círculo se cierra ciento de no muertos se acercan, su peste inunda el ambiente no hay escape.

Marcus: solo nos queda pelear o morir-dijo esto con una cara de fastidio total.

Twilight: yo….yo…yo…yo… no quería que esto pasara solo quería que le pidieras perdón-mientras unas lágrimas salían de su rostro.

Marcus: no importa debemos pelear y si morimos enfrentar al olvido, pero no moriré de nuevo.

Twilight: lucharemos –la pony tomo posición de batalla.

Narrador: Marcus y Twilight se lanzan a la lucha ambos batallan ,pero no paran de llegar porcada uno que matan otros diez toman su lugar ,aun así la alicornio no para de lanzas rayos y pronunciar hechizo se da cuenta que su poder a aumentado, Marcus ase que los muertos sientan algo de temor en sus ojos los mata por monto con su espada y cuando puede usar el poder de la luz para atacar a distancias .los minutos se vuelven horas y no paran de llegar el mana de la alicornio se tambalea.

-no puedo ya no me queda energía-la cara de agotamiento de la alicornio morada era evidente.

-pelea con los cascos/demonios debo controlarme no quiero pelear enserio no lo deseo/-no paran de llegar-el humano da una vuelta decapitando a varios guerreros no muertos.

Twilight peleaba con sus cascos por su salvación y la del humano que parece no cansarse no baja su ritmo de batalla. Que arma más letal la que posee su fe sostenida por manos fuertes para proteger lo que ya muchos han olvidado algo tan esencial como la vida, una mujer.

Twilight: no puedo más- una lanza atrezo uno de sus cascos, callo cansada y con dolor.

/luz tendré que colocarme serio o poderoso señor en su alto trono/! bríndame tu bendición¡ para mandar a la oscuridad al remolino del vacío/ técnica única millar de espadas sagradas/ miles de partículas de luz aparecieron, tomaron forma de espadas y atravesaron a todo el ejército-no es perfecta esta técnica pero se parece a la que Asia el anciano-exclamo Marcus con cierto alivio.

- twilight...twilight….…. twilight… twilight…por lo más sagrado despierta-Marcus retiro la lanza que estaba incrustado en su cascos y usando sus poderes de curación sanaba la herida.

_**-Valla… valla…Valla…. miren lo que trajo la oscuridad**_-de entre la ciudad apareció un señor del terror con una armadura ploma y dos espadas en su espalda.

-demonio sabía que habían mas de ustedes maldita escoria-saco de uno de sus bolsos una pistola de un tiro y disparo- …..!bamg¡….-el humano mira fijamente.

-el demonio detuvo la bala con sus dedos-_**valla que inventos asen los gnomos en estos días, los titanes dejaron una buena creación no es verdad humano.**_

-dime legión, que desea la oscuridad de esta dimensión- mientras ocultaba a twilight.

_**- humano no me importa las preguntas de un insignificante mortal, dame a la princesa y podría ser que te perdone**_ -el demonio extendió sus brazos.

-y que aras si te la entrego monstruo de la oscuridad-mientras empuñaba su espada y canalizaba un hechizo en la otra mano.

-el demonio miro los ojos de Marcus -_**aaaa ablando de adicciones de magia veo que desciende de los **__**Quel'dorei,**__** tercera generación puedo verlo lo único que conservas son sus ojos amarillo o podría haber algo más oculto humano.**_

-los seres como tu tiene una gran boca para hablar debería serrártela para siempre -apuntaba el humano con su espada sagrada al demonio.

_**- no me asusta asistencia momentánea, nosotros somos tan viejos como tu mundo asique guarda respeto**_-dijo el demonio mientras desenvainaba sus dos espadas.

-muy bien, quieres pelear, me parase bien, te enseñare-mirada penetrante-que los humanos no se toman a la ligera ninguna raza debe volver a sucumbir a la tiranía del miedo-tomo pose de batalla.

_**-esa postura esa forma de hablar**_-el demonio se movió rápido golpeo a Marcus asiendo que escupirá sangre y enviándolo unos metros lejos, tomo la sangre y la Saborío-_**pero que tenemos o oscuridad**_-una sonrisa de felicidad se marcó en su rostro.

-en….fermo…psi…cópata-una voz salía de entre los escombros, el demonio se acercó los escombros encontrando a la alicornio.

-_**ooo pero que tenemos la princesa el elementó de la magia**_-se acercó a la débil twilight la olfateo_**- Hueles a magia sólida que manjar tengo para servirme pero lo más importante humano sácame tu espada de mi espalda duele, sino lo ases la mato. **_

-Marcus que estaba en la espalda del señor del terror saco su espada, pero el demonio lo tomo con rapidez-_**los tengo a ambos en mi poder o paladín únetenos, hijo del linaje de arathor los humanos se arrodillaran ante su verdadero rey….**_ _**salve gloria al león-**_con una voz cínica.

-…..el linaje de arathor…. perdió su corona se mucho tiempo-se esforzaba para que el demonio le tomara más atención que a twilight-yo el último de los arathor no reclamo nada, porque nada poseo. Los siete reinos del hombre no existen, solo quedan tres –tomo la con fuerza la muñeca del demonio-mi linaje jamás llevara corona los descendientes de arathor olvidaron su meta, solo ahora nos dice reino fantasma la descendencia corrupta solo por ustedes.

-_**no nos culpen por su codicia humano, pero no me refería a eso tu afinidad por la magia divina y arcana, tu templanza mesclada con el poder durmiente de esta alicornio podría hacer que la luz se estremeciera en su reino**_-miro de forma siniestra a ambos.

-que….quieres…de-cir- decía twilight completamente agotada.

_**-quiero decir que les drenare cada gota de mana de sus cuerpo/bueno del humano quizá que no pueda, por ser usuario de magia divina pero la alicornio, es magia en su estado más sólido/**_-el demonio solo dio una sonrisa malévola.

-eso es imposible solo una mente perturbada podría pensar eso -decía un humano mientras apretada con más fuera las muñecas del demonio.

_**- y lo dice el que descendiente de los **__**Quel'dorei los mayores adictos a la magia del universo **__** a un linaje humano ya olvidado tu no eres merecedor del poder que posees, te ocultas en tu religión para acallar a los que no pudiste salvar, eres una escoria quien confiaría en ti descendiente de arathor déjame darte una muerte casi honorable león.**_

-el confió en mi me dio una verdadera causa porque luchar jamás olvidare lo que me enseño al último paladín de la era de antaño –miro con sus ojos amarillos al demonio.

_**-que aún quedaba uno de los cinco primeros con vida jajajjajaj no importa descendiente de arathor todo lo que amaste murió con tu tierras, tú pueblo ¿dónde está tu fe?**_-daba una mirada diabólica, de donde salió una energía que envolvió al humano y la pony.

-Marcus sintió como perdía cada vez su conciencia –que está pasando porque mi cuerpo no reacciona, twilight es tassssss...Bien-siente que su cuerpo parece romperse en cientos de pedazos.

-_**maldición la resistencia del humano es fuerte pero la energía de la alicornio, me ase agua la boca**_-el demonio los soltó-_**perfecto**_- estiro su mano-_**bocadillos deliciosos bocadillos.**_

- demonios/yo creí que será más fácil acabar con el tuve que colocarme mi armadura/graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa/mierda intenta profanar mi mana/.

-los ojos de twilight se colocaron blancos mientras una esencia de magia en su estado más sólido salía de la alicornio-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….para duele-las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

-_**perfecto tanta magia suculento….**_-por un segundo se detuvo sintió algo-_**mi ejercito algo lo destruyo que fue, mierda ya me faltaba tan poco para probar su mana**_-el demonio hizo un campo de fuerza y los encerró a ambos-_**/mi almuerzo puede esperar ahora que anomalía esta sucediendo/**_-un rayo le corta un abraso al demonio.

-_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagrrrrrrg…quien osa atácame**_-en un movimiento volvió invisible el campo-_**déjame adivinar venganza por lo que le hice a esta equestria o por lo que le are.**_

-nada de lo que hallas echo puede atormentarme, acaban con el orden solo buscan fuego y muerte eso si-se escuchan unos cascos-tú no puedes salir de esta equestria morirás aquí señor del terror –un pony con una armadura cibernética, con el símbolo de un reloj de arena sale de la ciudad

-_**pero que tenemos a aquí**_-el brazo del demonio volvió a crecer-_**dime crees que tu podrás detenerme un insignificante ser**_-toma pose de batalla-_**la legión lo consumirá todo.**_

-no…no...Loaran-, él demonio corre a una gran velocidad, con sus espadas ataca al poni que lo esquiva, aprovecho que el demonio estaba distraído y con uno de sus cascos metálicos lo golpeo enviándolo lejos-¡demonios tan sobrevalorados!-la tierra se rompe unas garras tomas al pony y lo golpean una y otra bes contra el suelo-_**!sobrevalorados somos los destructores de incontables mundos y dimensiones¡**_-se acercó y con sus espadas lo golpeo mandándolo a bolar, donde el mismo demonio apareció trasformo sus espadas en un bate-_**adiós potro tonto**_-el pony iba cayendo el demonio se preparó para golpear pero cuando lo hizo se hizo polvo-_**¿qué pasa?**_-un rayo corto las extremidades del demonio-_**inútil no tienes senti**_-un enorme reloj de arena aplasta incontables beses al demonio-¡te lo dije tu maldad se queda en esta dimensión!-un gas verde sale de entre el reloj y se materializa en una devastada casa- _**valla como lo sospeche desde un principio viajero del tiempo**_-el poni lo miro y desapareció-_**cobard**_-una espada atravesó al demonio-_**inútil no puedes matarme**_-el poni dio una sonrisa- mira de que esta echa la espada-el demonio la miro_**-!Magia de tiempo!-**_el señor del terror tomo al pony y lo empezó a estrangula se escuchaba el metal retorciéndose luego una risa.

-_**Jajajajjajajjajajaj…..no puedo creer que un simple mortal me allá matado y no fue la luz o un titán fue un po….ny**_-el demonio lo soltó.

-el poni se acomodó las cuerdas bucales- ¡dime cuantos de ustedes ahí en esta realidad!-tomo la espada que estaba incrustada en el estómago la saco y la apunto a la cabeza.

-_**digamos que todo acabo viajero, yo solo era la distracción jajajajajjaa además creo que me muero, y sin comer mi suculenta presa no es verdad viajero atrapado en esta dimensión acaso no te sientes mal jajajjajaj**_ -daba una sonrisa.

-te diste cuenta verdad maldad, yo no pudo viajar en el tiempo algo me lo impide dime que es lo que impide que viaje en el tiempo-el poni coloco la espada cerca del ojo del sonriente señor del terror.

_**-jajajajjajajaj**_-con su último aliento dijo-_**em**_-una fuerza misteriosa hizo que el poni le clavara su espada el señor del terror, se trasformó en cientos de murciélagos que se volvieron polvo.

-¡maldición! -dijo el enfadado pony mientras caminaba por las ruinas de las ciudad-detuve el ataque aéreo me esmere en….nnn ¡¿pero qué?!-el poni se detiene al frente de una alicornio, que dormía abrazada en un humano - chicos de ahora el mundo se cae apedazo y solo piensan en dormir, ¡pero eso que veo es un humano y la princesa twilight!-se acercó coloco la espada de vuelta con su dueño-¿una espada sagrada? con la tecnología correcta puedes engañarlas, pero solo por un tiempo limitado- tocó su casco de donde salió un pequeño botón-quiero oír las explicaciones de lo que ocurre en esta realidad-desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

**Bueno aquí empieza las luchas, destrucción de los señores del terror y equestria, la batalla fina se acerca….chaito y comenten.( que le parece intento cambiar el formato a ver si funcióna)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno señores otro capítulo, me demore más de lo que creí, no es que no estuviera listo es que le internet y todo eso, recuerden que los pensamientos van en esto/**

**Y nuestro invitado habla en negritas encerrados en ****

**Capítulo 12 apocalipsis la brecha de la muerte**

_-Vi la obras de del poderoso en su alto trono y fue bueno pero le faltaba orden, del confín de las dimensiones llegaron trayendo orden los titanes gigantes de piel metálica, que esculpían montañas, vaciaban densos mares y modelaban mundos. Pero a la gran oscuridad no le pareció bueno, quería desorden, caos como era en antaño, entonces los creo de fuego y sombras donde caminasen serian temidos, consumen todo crearon un enorme ejercito la cruzada ardiente no vacilaron ante los mundos ,no les importo cuanta vida hubiese todo lo corrompían asiéndose cada bes más grande, los titanes incapaz de creer lo que habían visto enviaron a un guerrero que los detuviese, las pelea resonaron por el cosmos los demonios no podían contra titán los venció a todos y los encerró en una dimensión alterna, lucho por muchos milenios llego donde habían nacido la legión se enfrentó a los señores del terror los venció, pero los susurros de la oscuridad llenaron su cabeza día y noche, los susurros lo agobiaron su aspecto cambio su piel de metal se combinó con el fuego y su mente se apartó de la luz y se dirigió a las sombras creyendo que el orden que sus hermanos habían traído a las dimensiones era inútil y malvado decidió que todo debía en pesar de nuevo, desobedeciendo al panteón y a la luz libero a los demonios quien viéndole se arrodillaron ante el corrupto aspecto del titán. Desconociendo lo que su hermano se había vuelto, los titanes siguieron ordenado los universos para que la vida pudiese nacer._

_Archimago calagas de los kirin tor. _

_**-No hay mundo que no deba sucumbir ni dimensiones que deban estar en paz encerrados en el mundo de azeroth estuve, pero al fin libre estoy para traer las mareas de las oscuridad sobre el orden de los titanes, incapaz de destruir ese mundo ,perseguido por los cuatro aspectos que protegen la creación, las asquerosas mascotas de los titanes, No descanse asta poder destruir todo, llegue con los hijos de los hombres los intente corromper pero ello estaban con la luz e intentaron destruirme ,pero logre escapar vague por el vacío abisal y hay lo encontré un dimensión apenas visible su magia medio fuerzas, traje consigo a mis hermanos matamos a sus dioses protectores destruimos sus Esperanza pero aun así nos desafían, se atrincheran pero no más, ya esperamos mucho la oscuridad llama y debe ser contestada que tiemblen las dos inmortales porque el suspenso termina con la muerte**_-un señor del terror con una sonrisa maléfica yace sentado en la oscuridad de canterlot ablando a solas como esperando una señal divina.

**Capital del imperio de cristal**

La capital se be alborotada se forma un ejército para ir a la costa pero se detiene el cielo se coloca gris destello de color verde a parecen sobre el cielo de los cuales caen bolas de fuego.

Ciento de guerreros se preparan para la inminente lucha corren por doquier buscando lanzas y espada o cualquier arma.

-princesa…princesa….princesa se aproximan y cae fuego del cielo que aremos-el joven comandante corre y suda frio.

- demos avisar a los demás pueblos yo misma dirigiré el ejército-una alicornio blanca sale corriendo del palacio.

- hermana -que apareció en el pasillo- que sucede desde cuando el cielo es tan negro –cientos de gigantes rocas ardientes, be luna caer del cielo.

- no hay tiempo, ponte tu armadura hermana debemos ir a la batalla_**-!bommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm¡-**_una enorme roca cae en el corredor-por nuestros padre que es eso-del cráter sale un ser echo de un fuego verde y rocas (los elfos les pusieron infernales) –celestia queda impactada.

El enorme monstruo permaneció quieto por un tiempo- _**!graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡**_- empezó acorrer encontrar de las princesas, pero luna lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo triso enciento de pedazos.

-celestia que abrió la boca asta mas no poder-¿cómo lo hiciste?

-¡¿qué?! Crees que pase mil años en la luna sin hacer ejercicio vamos debemos seguir.

A las afueras del palacio se vio el caos los ejércitos de murtos vivientes chocaban contra la murallas de la capital mientras bolas de fuego caían rompiendo el campo de magia e impactando dentro de la capital, los civiles se armaban de forma precaria mientras cientos de infernales salían de los cráteres .

Cadence: tías –llego corriendo muy cansada-que aremos siguen llegando.

Celestia: debemos organiza a las tropas, agradezcamos que un poco de las tropas estaba listo para partir.

Cadence: tía celestia esos soldados ya están luchando las fuerzas de elite mantiene una resistencia en la parte norte.

Luna: parece que quieren mantener su orgullo luego que no pudieron salvarnos.

Celestia: ahora debemos unirnos a la batalla luna tú al norte Cadence al oeste yo iré al sur.

Cadence: twilight donde esta twilight no la encuentro en ningún lado.

Celestia: se fue persiguiendo al humano ojala que este bien y no le pase nada vamos a defender lo que nos queda.

**En el cielo del impero de cristal:** mientras las batallas aéreas empiezan el elemento de la lealtad lucha contra cientos de muertos mientras un ser de armadura carmesí la observa

Rainbow dash: par de muerto inútiles, no pueden con la gran atleta de equestria –volaba a gran velocidad golpeando a cientos de esos seres que en bes de mermar solo aumentan.

Pegaso: déjanos alguno elemento de la lealtad.

Rainbow dash: solo si son más rápidos que yo y eso es imposible- dio una pirueta y golpeo a doce muertos-apresúrense que queda mucho

-_**pero por desgracia para ti solo queda el olvido**_-un ser bípedo apareció frente a Rainbow dash-_**adiós**_-con un movimiento de su mano intento dislocarle el cuello, pero racionando se movió a tal velocidad que quedo atrás del demonio y lo golpeo en sus costillas.

Rainbow dash: a quien intentas sorprender inútil alado me desquitare contigo el enojo que tengo con el humano.

-_**jajajaj crees que puedes con un señor del terror**_-de sus alas aparecieron cientos de lanzas-_**demos inicio al crepúsculo**_-con una sonrisa que paralizo a todos.

_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!-**_el único sondo que se escuchó de los Pegaso que caían del cielo con cientos de lanzas negras incrustadas en sus cuerpos.

-_**Solo faltan cinco y no quedara magia sin corromper, que la luz tiemble**_-se dirijo a otro campo de batalla.

**En el oeste de la capital de imperio**; el valiente capitán luchaba contra los pregoneros.

Shining armor: que no son testarudos no ben que las princesas los detendrán- movía su lanza contra los no muertos.

pr de la muerte búfalo: crees que esas princesas nos podrán detener ellos ya empezaron a moverse solo queda que ustedes mueran.

Shining armor: no crean que nos están subestimando hemos estado manteniendo esta resistencia por mucho tiempo.

-¡demasiado¡- un pregonero grifo que recién llego tomo por las espalda al capitán que lo ensarto con su lanza pero el grifo dio una sonrisa mientras el búfalo corría impactando a ambos. En la cornamenta del búfalo se encuentra llena de sangre.

-**En la zona norte de la capital del imperio**

Las fuerzas de elite batallan contra los interminables ejercito de los no muertos que se avecinan, cada bes que eliminan a cien, llegan más a reemplazarlos son imparables e incontenibles.

-tenemos que frenarlos-un unicornio dispara cientos de rayos de magia contra el imparable ejercito-demonios no paran de llegar, salen asta debajo de las piedras portadora de la honestidad.

-Lose vaquero-la poni da varios golpes a las hordas de no muerto-si solo twilight estuviese a aquí ella nos ayudaría con su magia maldición-golpea con su casco la tierra llena de sangre.

-_**Que vocabulario elemento de la honestidad**_ -tenia entre sus garras a un dragón -_**no importa cuanta beses mate a alguien siempre es divertido**_-lamio sus garras y dio una tretica sonrisa –_**pero siempre creí que estaría atrapado en ese mundo de azeroth pero mírame estoy aquí-**_soltó el cadáver.

-No me interesa que seas o a que viene aléjate-la poni vaquera tomo posición de ataque-osino yo te sacare por la fuerza-

- _**fuerza mortal crees que dios perdón la luz /siempre se me confunden los nombre varían tanto en las dimensiones/-**_ponía una de sus garras en la cabeza-_**¿te ayudaran los dioses? Ja ellos se estremecen con nuestro poder tu solo serás lo que jamás fuiste algo de valor para la luz. **_

-no creas que con tus habladurías de religión, que ni siquiera conozco, me haría sentirme asustada-golpeo su casco con fuerza en la tierra- yo sé quién soy y en que creer, la amis-el demonio llego al lado de ella y le susurro al oído.

-_**es magia**_-con un movimiento de su mano le arranco el corazón y se lo trago- _**mmmmmmmmmmm delicioso como a una manzana jajajjaja**_ –mirando de forma seria- _**esto tomara toda la eternidad**_-doblo su cabeza-_**creo que mejor acabo con esto ya jijijjiij**_- salió volando del lugar.

En toda la capital la batalla rujía cual vorágine de destrucción nada los detenía los soldados mixtos solo se replegaban a paso lento mientras los guerrero no muertos avanzan de forma calmada y meticulosa destruyendo todo a su paso las princesas eran sobrepasada mientras el campo de magia se debilitaba cada bes más.

-mis ponys deben seguir luchando-la monarca del día luchaba en los aires mientras oleadas no paraban de llega-por mis padres esto no tiene fin que acaso solo somos peones.

_**-**eso princesa lo sabrá por usted misma**-**_un ser bípedo con una capucha morada con el símbolo de la balanza está sentado en una nube_**-**es interesante su concepto pero como todo inmortal y el más humilde siervo la hora llega****_

-¿quién eres? un ser del mundo del humano-la monarca del sol apunta con su cuerno-contéstame ahora osino me veré en el uso de todo mi poder.

_**-**princesa solo soy un simple observador, por ahora siempre miro lo que dios y los titanes me manda a mirar, además yo no intervengo por nadie, aun****_–da una pequeña reverencia-**_**ahora princesa de sus últimas plegarias porque "el religioso no aprecia su vida y el que cree aprende a amarla", ¡adiós!****_**-**se desvaneció como una sombra.

- ¿qué intento decir? –La monarca mira al cielo y be aun ser bípedo con cuernos y alas en posición de plegaria mientras una enorme esfera de energía oscura se crea en su espalda- ¡o dioses!, que alguien oiga nuestras plegarias –la monarca alza el vuelo para intentar detener al demonio.

-_**mire otra creación de la luz y vi orden y vida que asco o mi dios oscuridad llévanos a tu reino y déjanos contemplar el frio y el fuego para que tu entendimiento sea que las masas deban temer**_ –el señor del terror canaliza la enorme esfera de energía oscura, en una pequeña esfera-_**mi dios que sinfonía, que delicia**_-se tragó la esfera.

-la princesa del día llego donde el ser demoniaco-que planeas monstruo asqueroso tu demente-cientos de lágrimas caen de la monarca.

-_**no llores mi niña, que la oscuridad te dará el olvido y el olvido es bueno, jamás recordaras nada porque sentiste amor y paz**_-el señor del terror empieza a inflarse-_**déjame guiar a tu pueblo a un reinicio**_-con una mirada de desquiciado.

-¡¿qué intentas decir?!-la monarca del sol retrocede lentamente mientras un frio la envuelve –no….no…..no…. paneas hacer lo que creo que aras-la monarca canaliza un hechizo para hacer una campo de magia para envolverlo.

_**-princesa no importa lo que agás**_-se inflamas-_**este es el adiós para la creación, la luz ya no mira, la oscuridad sonríe, y los titanes botan sus armas**_-se infla más y más- _**déjame irme con tu hijos luz, déjame arrastrarlos a la oscuridad el que da los susurros de odio y poder-**_una luz verde y oscura aparecen rompiendo al demonio que se le dibuja una sonrisa.

-la monarca mira impactada da una pequeña sonrisa-/nunca fui la hermana que tu querías luna tome malas decisiones lose, solo sé que esta lo hago por tu bien ojala que esa luz oiga mis plegarias/-serró sus ojos su cuerno brillo y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- adiós mis ponys un haz de luz dorada desapareció junto con el demonio.

**En la luna **

-_**como me ha traído aquí**_ –se trisa más rápido-_**ya no importa aprecia princesa ala gran oscuridad**_-las palabras hacen eco-_**porque no vamos a morir ambos.**_

-que paso con los habitantes de la luna-mira su superficie llena de cadáveres y fuego.

-_**ellos fueron los primeros princesa**_-su cuerpo empieza a resplandecer- _**que nos den por el-**_ _**!bbbbbbbooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**_- la explosión destruye completamente la luna solo se oye algo-lo….ci…en…to…lu…na – el silencio se come cada palabra de la princesa, siendo arrastrada cada sinfonía, al olvido de la creación.

**-En el campo de batalla note **

-princesa mantengamos este paso-un guardia nocturno con sus garras eléctricas mataba a ciento de muerto-no es verdad irim.

-un dragón bípedo de escamas rojas lucha con sus garras y fuego-pony no dejare que alguien como tú me haga sentir inferior-tomo un no muerto y lo partió por la mitad.

-es bueno verlos de ánimos mi guardia y dragón – la monarca de la noche levanto una casa de cristal arrojándosela los no muertos-sien….

-su majestad está llorando-el dragón la miro, mientras con su cola golpeaba a los muertos.

-¡Hermana!…..!Hermana! –empieza a llorar descontroladamente-noooooooooo! Porque! –dentro en estado de shock.

-princesa que le ocurre, que le paso a la princesa celesta, su majestad-el guardia nocturno tomo a luna y la movió para todos los lados-su majestad no es tiempo de entrar en shock sus hombres la necesitan, organice el ejercitoooooooooooo-una luz apareció en el cielo-**! Booooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm¡**-se observa los escombros de la luna.

**Ruinas de la ciudad capital de Canterlot**

-un demonio de armadura verde con una lanza de filo doble, mira el espectáculo por un recipiente de agua- _**el imbécil se hizo explotar y aun así fallo que tarado**_- se colocó su garras en la cara, miro a las sombras -_**mi señor déjeme terminar el trabajo de la oscuridad. **_

-_**si te complace pero hazlo rápido gruack que el movimiento empieza ahora**_-un ser se levanta del trono de las hermanas reales- _**tienes dos minutos destrúyelos el tiempo el oro jajajaja**_-se sienta en el trono-_**pero sin exagerar. **_

**Capital del imperio de cristal **

-irim la princesa no sale del estado de shock, que aremos-el pony toma a la princesa-debo sacarla de aquí –osino morirá.

-poni as lo que debas-contenía a cinco soldados no muertos –pero lo que yo opino es que la dejes a su suerte, una princesa en shock, es lo menor que queremos-tomo a un dragón no muerto y le corto la cabeza –piensa rápido que nos están rodeando estos monstruos-exhala cantidades de fuego intentando retrasándolos.

-no podemos dejarla ella es nuestra princesa y no la dejare-el poni la pone en su espalda y la empieza a sacar del lugar.

-es tu princesa pony, que se ballannnnnnnn-una luz negra aparece y señor del terror con una armadura verde – ¿pero qué? –el ser crese de forma espelúznate alcanzando los diez metros , incrusta su lanza a suelo y vuelve a su estado normal y en un haz de luz oscura vuelve a desaparecer, dejando la enorme lanza incrustada.

-Oye mejor te sigo quien sabe que cosas allá por el camino necesitas protección cierto-el dragón golpea a los muertos abriendo paso, se oye algo.

**Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack Tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick **

-pero que pasa con esa lanza porque emite ese sonido-el guardia nocturno de detiene -despierte le da un cascaso a luna (dio eco por todo el imperio) uuuuuuuuuuu-se me paso el casco.

-gracias mi guardia pero por eso te destierro a la luna/o padres ya me parezco a mi hermana/-mientras refregaba sus cascos contras su cara.

-princesa de la noche-el dragón señala al cielo- ¿qué luna?

- padres –miro con impacto el cielo- esto es el fin de los tiempos – coloco sus alas abraso al dragón y al guardia-creo que es sacrificio llega hasta aquí.

**Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack Tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick.**

-princesa que pasa porque dice eso-el guardia la miro a la cara.

-mi guardia esa lanza gigante es una bomba y creo que nos destruirá a todos.

-pero princesa usted podría escapar tele trasportándose –irim la miro y bajo la cabeza – tan fuerte será la explosión.

-toda la capital y sus alrededores será destruida –miro la lanza-es demasiada magia canalizada y a mí no me queda suficiente fuerza para poder detenerla- luna agacho la cabeza.

-pero su majestad debemos intentar algo-el guardia planea alzar vuelo pero unos cascos plateados los detuvieron..

-dime luna y no podemos hacer nada, siempre quise saber que abría mas allá es la hora-unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

**Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack Tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick**

-Luna es un honor haberla servido-el guardia se postro.

-sin duda la alicornio más valiente, que tenido el placer de conocer-el dragón se colocó en una pose de esperar el impacto.

**Hospital del imperio de cristal**

El gran hospital del imperio se ase pequeño con las llegada de los cientos de heridos de los campo de batalla algunos de gravedad pero la mayoría llegan aborde de la muerte los doctores y las enfermeras no dan abasto.

-necesito tu ayuda pinkie-pie- debo suturar esto, por favor cálmese que le dolerá un poquito-una Pegaso de crin rosada y cuerpo amarillo ayuda a las enfermeras con los heridos.

-claro- La pony de tierra color rosa, coloca sus cascos, para frenar los abruptos movimientos del pony – fluttershy as lo que debas, debemos salvar a nuestros amigos-daba una calurosa sonrisa al soldado herido.

-chicas cuando terminen me echan un casco por aquí-Rarity ayudaba con lo que podía los tiempos habían hecho estragos en sus cascos como en su pelaje como a muchos ponis.

**Escondite para la protección de los civiles debajo de la capital **

Los civiles fueron escoltados a unas cavernas de cristal para su seguridad están llenas de gente de diferentes razas desde dragón, grifos, etc. protegidos por un puñado de soldados que no saben lo que ocurre y lo que le ocurrirá.

-Chicas debemos mantenernos unidos –decía un pequeño dragón.

-es verdad tenemos que ser fuerte-un potrilla de crin roja, tomo la palabra –no debemos morir si obte….n…. rrrrrrrrrrrr…rrrrr….r...r..r…r...r...r...r... -un pequeño temblor sacudió la tierra ,recupero el aliento- cutie mark eso es lo importante .

-tienes razón apple bloom- una Pegaso se levanta –debemos es fosarnos como lo hacen las chicas y Rainbow dash.

- scootaloo debemos de ser más precavidos –la pequeña unicornio que se ponía de pie luego del pequeño temblor- para poder sobrevivir.

- no se preocupen sweetie belle, chicas, todo saldrá bien se los puedo asegurar –spike les daba una sonrisa falsa mientras la abrasaba / este es el fin /

**Capital del imperio de cristal zona oeste **

En las calles desoladas del imperio cerca de los escombros de unas casas destruidas una alicornio roza llora sobre el cadáver de un unicornio blanco.

- shining armor…*sniff*…. shining armor…*sniff*…. shining armor…*sniff*…. (Entre llantos) porque, no puedo creer que todo termine así –se secó las lágrimas con sus cascos, abraso el cuerpo de su amado- ojala que el mas allá no sea tan malo-serró los ojos coloco su cara frente a la suya. Mientras miles de no muertos que habían llegado los rodeaban.

**Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack Tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick tack tick tack Tick**

-El sonido seso, una Luz verde inundo el ambiente de la capital- _**!Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm!**_- un enorme montículo de polvo en forma de callampa se eleva .en el cráter los escombros y cenizas de las casas y del ejercito yacían regados por todas partes, en el suelo se distingue una corona de color negro, tapado en escombros y cenizas no se distingue si es de día o de noche ya que el sol quedo en forma de atardecer y no ahí luna .las cenizas del lugar cubren el ambiente, se distinguen a la distancia las pequeñas ciudades que envían un improvisado ejército para saber que ha ocurrido

**Bueno próximo capítulo "caminado por las sombras"**

**Dejen sus comentarios y gracias, falta poco para el final, un capitulo menos ;D **

**(Se entiende con el estilo en el cual intento evolucionar o vuelvo al antiguo)**

**(A no me maten por el capítulo)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno otro capítulo del fic recuerden que los pensamientos van encerrados en esto/**

**Capítulo 13 caminando por las sombras**

En una montaña del imperio de cristal para ser más precisos en una cueva están un humano y una alicornio, noqueados acostados en una cama improvisada, un pony de tierra mirando desde la salida el enorme cráter causado por una sangrienta batalla en la costa contra un señor del terror.

-como todo, termino así, como yo un viajero del tiempo no pude detener esto-un pony con una armadura muy avanzada para la época mira muy triste todo- esta dimensión está completamente perdida, pero si ellos gana no abra dimensión que no quieran destruir –miro a los dos noqueados-el primero que se despierte me contestara todas mis preguntas esta equestria, no caerá no lo hará.

-auch…mi cabeza…..mis casco-una alicornio morada se levanta como puede-me….duele…todo auch….-mira donde estuvo dormida (muy roja)- que paso aquí como es que yo termine aquí como que cuando-se colocó muy nerviosa se levantó de la cama y empezó retrocede-no puede ser que yo y él lo hallamos/no…no…no…no es posible o si/

-respondido a tu pregunta alicornio-un casco sale de las sombras con una tasa de te-sírvete es bueno para los nervios -deja la tasa con te encima de una rustica mesa de piedra-necesito información acerca de lo que ocurre a aquí.

-se acerca a la mesa toma él te lo olfatea y se sirve un poco-te contare lo poco que se, es que unos seres llamados demonios o señores del terror llegaron a equestria y planean algo-tomo otro sorbo de te-ahora dime quien eres.

-no hay necesidad de mantener el anonimato-un poni con una armadura sale de las sombra de la cueva se retira el casco- twilight sparkle yo.

-¿doctor whooves es usted?, ¿pero qué ase aquí?, ¿porque la armadura?, ¿qué es esa tecnología?-la alicornio se acerca y toca la armadura.

- twilight soy un doctor whooves, pero no de esta equestria sino de otra-el poni se sienta y señala a la alicornio que tome asiento también –siéntate.

-me está tomando la crin, me dice que hay más realidades de equestria pero cómo es posible –se coloca sus morados cascos en la cabeza y se la refriega, mira al humano y se sonroja- dígame que paso, porque esto aquí con Marcus.

-así se llama el humano, es extraño verlos por las equestria pero los hay - pensó un segundo-así lo que te iba a decir bueno.

-vamos dígalo, yo no recuerdo mucho, solo que estaba en un pueblo-se colocó sus cascos en la cabeza y intento masajearlo-y….luego…..todo….se…puso….negro-

-creo que alguien intento drenar su e….

**Capital de canterlot **

En la ciudad ardiente de canterlot, los dos restantes señores del terror, preparan el plan para la erradicación de los mundos

-_**todo a cabo ninguna princesa, ningún elemento, todo aniquilado por la gran oscuridad, que hasta el paladín tuvo que haber muerto cierto embu**_-el demonio de armadura verde, mira en el trono de las princesas reales a un demonio pensativo

- _**no te confíes, los paladines tiene un poder que los vuelve inmunes a los ataques no importa que tan fuerte sean**_ -sostuvo su cabeza con la mano derecha-_**ahora solo falta el último movimiento erradicar a los sobrevivientes-**_se levantó y coloco sus mano en la espalda, se dirigió a una ventana y miro-/_**pronto muy pronto mis hermanos daremos inicio ala profecías de fuego en cada realidad el que susurra nos ayuda**_/.

-_**pero si solo dejamos a esos ponys no creo que causen problemas-**_pregunto el señor de terror con armadura verde.

-_**grumter pequeño y tonto grumter dejar sobrevivientes**_-se acercó y apretó sus cachetes- _**es lo peor, ellos se organizan clama y ese clamor puede ser escuchado por tu sabes quién**_-lo suelta y se dirige a sentarse

-_**pero quien oirá el clamor de los ponys, la luz a pesar que cero la vida es muy distante, los titanes no, están afanados ordenando el cosmos, acaso los dragones, tiene sus propios problemas**_-miro al demonio sentado en el trono-_**nadie oirá su clamor!Ganamos¡**_

-_**si la luz envió a un humano, envés de traer aun ejercito es porque no es cualquier humano, debe ser alguien o muy capacitado para que la luz lo tenga en su gracia**_-se acomodó en el trono-_**déjame dormir encárgate de lo último/ ese es tu destino grumter pronto se acercan los refuerzos de la luz pero solo serán estorbo/**_

-_**embu su voluntad sobre todo**_-se arrodillo y salió volando_-__**yo soy la destrucción soy grumter el señor del foso que atacara con todo a la creación de dios**_ –movió la cabeza-_**la luz, que dolor de cabeza dan los diferentes nombre que le dan, se colocó las mano es su cráneo y se lo masajeo.**_

**Devuelta en la cueva **

-Te dije que sería fácil de asimilarrrrr, por amor a equestria deja de golpear al humano solo fue un simple error, los dos estaban muy cansados pero, movió la cabeza –agradezco que el humano sigue dormido –coloco su casco metálico en su frente-necesito vacaciones.

-tonto….tonto…tonto-lo golpea con sus cascos y después lo abrasa-gran guerrero y no pudiste ver una trampa/pero pudo ser mi culpa intento protegerme/ (se colocó un poco roja)

-¡auch! –La alicornio morada se separa- demonio me duele todo, hasta mi linaje me duele-se levantó su camisa –luz que me paso, parece que todos los caballero de Stormwind me hubiesen ocupado como alfombra-miro a la muy roja alicornio- eeee ola twilight.

-e ola Marcus (con cierto rubor en sus mejillas) como dormiste.

-muy bien fíjate tenía una muy blanda y suave plumón.

-que bien (seguía roja)-la alicornio procedió a sentarse.

-que tiernos son los tortolitos, pero necesito más respuestas, con la información que poseo no podré hacer nada, para detener a esos seres-se veía muy estresado.

-que deseas saber –mirando de forma seria-viajero del tiempo-Marcus se sentó al lado de twilight-te diré la información que necesites, porque siento las energías de la magia muy distorsionada.

-tu también puedes sentirlo –decía twilight.

-muy bien humano de que mundo bienes- tomo una pantalla táctil que salía de su casco-

-yo vengo del mundo de azeroth y te apuesto esta moneda (la saco de su bolsos) que jama sabias oído acerca de esa dimensión o mundo.

-exacto jamás he oído acerca de esa dimensión-el doctor miro de forma seria al humano-como es posible que no sepa que existe un mudo, con males que hacen eco en todo los universos.

-entonces no oíste las historia de la heroica alianza y la reformada horda que plantaron cara a la legión ardiente.

-Heroica alianza y reformada horda –la alicornio puso su casco en su mentón-jamás oí algo así ilústranos Marcus.

- en mi mundo no solo hay humanos, sino también un incontable números de razas algunas buenas otras malignas, los humanos estamos en la alianza, pero yo estoy con los cruzados argenta. La horda en un principio era conformada por monstruosos orcos demoniacos que ansiaron conquistar nuestro mundo de luz, pero los primeros mi tío con, cinco guiaron a los humanos y demás razas a una decisiva victoria.

-entonces la horda es la causante de todo esto-el doctor se levantó-pagaran por-el humano le da señal que se siente.

-en un principio creímos que la horda era la verdadera maldad pero no dimos cuenta de que solo estaban siendo usados por la legión que los manipulo y luego corrompió para que atacara nuestro mundo.

-pero porque aria eso-la alicornio anotaba con una libreta (quien sabe de dónde la saco).

-eeee como ases eso de la libretas-mirada penetrante de ambos ponis-ya sigo la historia la legión habita una dimensión caótica o mundos caóticos, no sabemos mucho pero lo que sabemos es que ellos adoran a la oscuridad.

-entonces como es que salieron de tu dimensión si los detuvieron-el pony lo miraba con intriga.

-los demonios camina por el vacío abisal, que según se cree es de donde proceden, un espacio que conecta las dimensiones, lo que se en que ese lugar estaba vigilado por los titanes y los cinco aspecto de la creación.

-cinco aspectos – twilight miro a Marcus cada vez más confundida.

- solo te diré de que los cuatro aspectos son los encargado, por órdenes de los titanes de proteger los mundos, pero solo uno de los cuatro es el más poderoso pero el menos visto.

-quien dilo-en poni de tierra se levantó y se puso frente del humano-dilo.

-el aspecto que me pidió que si te viera doctor whooves, te ensartara mi espada de tal forma que tú y tus otros yo de la dimensione, dejen de cambiar el destino y la línea de tiempo-el humano se levantó-debemos proseguir twilight-además sé que no puedes salir de esta dimensión cierto.

- cómo es que, quien es y como sabes que soy un viajero del tiempo responde humano-el poni se colocó en la única salida-dime ahora.

-Nozdormu cuidador del flujo temporal y controlar todas las ramificaciones del destino. Yo lo conocí pero digamos que él me quiere muerto jajajajajj hay luz como me meto en tantos problemas -daba una cálida sonrisa.

-espera Marcus-la pony mira su libreta dijiste cinco aspecto, luego cuatro falto uno- twilight miro a Marcus con intriga.

-digamos que entre más profundo te encuentres en el mundo, puedes descubrir los horrores que encierran sus tenebrosas profundidades.

-entonces-el poni de tierra con la armadura cibernética se colocó su casco cibernético-debemos detenerlos osino lo consumirán todo sin descanso.

Los tres viajeros salieron de la cueva el sol parecía ocultarse ambos salieron en dirección a un pequeño sendero que conectaba con la capital del imperio caminaron por unos minutos con un incómodo silencio que la alicornio rompió con la pregunta que el humano no quería jamás en toda la creación responder.

-me-se sobo con su casco morado su mentón-recuerdas cuando el demonio nos tenía entre sus garras.

-no mucho solo con recordar me duele la cabeza o es el mango de mi espada-se acomodó la espada-si el mango me golpeaba un poco.

-bueno yo quería preguntarte que es Quel'dorei –la alicornio lo miro a los ojos.

Otro minuto de silencio incomodo

-bueno, que lindo clima/enserio es lo mejor que se me ocurrió doy pena/-deba una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

-enserio es la peor escusa que he oído en cinco dimensione-el doctor miro al humano que se notaba muy nervioso.

- está bien Quel'dorei significa bien nacido o en idioma común les decimos altos elfos.

-espera un momento en tu mundo existen elfos los seres inmortales –el doctor tenía un tono de voz sorprendido-tú mundo debe ser alucinante no todo los mundos existen elfos.

-miro con cierta cara de odio-si hay artos asta para dar y regalar esos malditos, si solo pudiera tenerla en mis manos la estrangularía u le rompería el cuello luego la muti…..-los dos ponis miraron a Marcus-yo solo digo-encogió los hombros.

-porque los detestas tanto acaso te hicieron algo-la poni miro al triste humano-no…no… yo no quería herir tus sentimientos.

-no importa, bes mis ojos amarillos no son típico de los humanos, es porque mi abuela es un Quel'dorei – miro a los sorprendidos ponis-sip comparto sangre elfica.

-y, humano porque odias a los inmortales.

- esa bruja de mi abuela me odio desde que nací, porque ella quería que mi padre se casara con una elfa trato a mi madre de lo peor, lo poco que la cono si la odie tanto que miro a los inmortales no importa lo que sean con un odio antinatural/además eso se sumó el descubrimiento que la mayoría de males, que devastaron el mundo fueron culpa de ellos/ pero hubo algo que me saco una risa/bueno tengo algunas acepciones con los inmortales alguno me agrada /

-que fue Marcus-la alicornio morada miro a Marcus mientras caminaban asía la capital.

-un día mi madre se cansó y le dio un golpe débil mi abuela, no lo tomo bien intento convertirla en un sapo, pero mi madre la golpeó con tal fuerza y la miro con una mirada, que se dio cuenta del linaje de mi madre.

-¿linaje? ¡¿De qué linaje humano?! –el poni con la armadura metálica retira su casco de la cabeza y mira con cierta intriga.

-mi madre es maría Lothar ultima descendiente de los Arathor y sobrina de difunto Anduin Lothar.

-entonces tu eres Marcus Lothar, pero que tiene este apellido en especial.

-pony o viajero del tempo, soy el ultimo lothar del linaje de Arathor –se colocó la mano en el pecho-el linaje que unió a los hombres y que trasformo aun par de tribus errantes en un reino, que salvo halos elfos de la extinción, y que unió a las razas contra la horda en la primera y segunda guerra.

-entonces eres un rey de los hombres –el poni miro al humano .

- jajajjajajjaja rey no…no….no arathor dejo de existir hace muchos años, ahora los reino que quedan tiene sus propios reyes, la única concesión que me queda es el ti título de mi madre y el honor que dejo mi tío para restituir nuestro linaje como héroes-dio una pequeña sonrisa / jamás creí decir tanto se nota que me agrada /

-entonces Marcus eres un rey sin corona, de una tierra olvidada de un linaje eterno y paladín de una tal luz y en tu mundo existen más razas que solo los humanos-la alicornio anotaba en su libreta.

-no…no soy rey solo albergo el título de príncipe de Arathi, que solo lo único que hace es decorar una parte de mi casa, además yo mismo forje mi leyenda en azeroth, twi te puedo llamar así verdad-daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-y, dime porque tu abuela se casó con un humano-el poni con la armadura mecánica graba la conversación.

-se casó con mi abuelo porque, era uno de los grandes seis archimagos de los kirin tor, su dote nato para la magia arcana le llamo mucho la atención y con unas copas de más lo sedujo/aún recuerdo cuando mi padre me contó la historia y sin censura/-tiritón-/fue horrendo pero quien pensaría que una semana después la plaga atacaría que recuerdo más perturbador/

-valla tu historia parece perfecto para escribir un libro- twilight anotaba con mucho entusiasmo.

-e princesa humano hay humo a la distancia-el poni señala con sus cascos metálico.

-esa energía mágica, demonios apresuremos el paso /aura cruzada/-unos símbolos aparecieron por unos segundo y Luego todos aumentaron su velocidad de trote –debemos darnos prisa no puedo creer que hallan atacado eso significa que pronto darán los últimos movimientos.

-/chicas, spike, princesas, hermano debo apresurarme no me detendré/-la princesa apresura el paso.

Luego de correr por unos kilometro ben la impactante imagen endone estaba la capital del imperio ahora lo único que queda son las precarias murallas y un páramo ardiente la alicornio no da crédito a lo que be.

-no….no….no… (Entre lágrimas) porque princesa chicas-empezó a correr en dirección ala enorme entrada, solo al tocarla con la magia se hizo polvo, acelero su trote.

- twilight…..twilight…. Twilight por amor a la luz no corran tan rápido, puede que hallan no-muertos/demonios es mmmmm…no… no hay ningún no-muerto es seguro/ debemos alcanzarla doc.

-eso suena sensato vamos-ambos aumentan su velocidad y entran a la capital.

Al entrar a lo que queda de la capital se llegan una visión que impacto al viajero e hizo que el humano recordara unos recursos muy antiguo, la gloriosa capital de los ponis de cristal hogar de los sobrevivientes de la plaga ahora, era un enorme cráter lleno de cenizas y escombros, el palacio solo una ruina las casas solo polvo y unos cuantos residuos de huesos en un páramo gris y estéril.

- *sniff*no…..no…..*sniff*… porque porque-la pony se quedó sentada al lado de unos escombros mientras se ahogaba en un mar de lagrima-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh yo debí salvarla, no de nuevo, porque jamás logro salvar a alguien spike, princesa, chicas-la lagrimas empapan su morado pelaje/ no ya no queda esperanza /-intento secarse la lágrimas de sus ojos solo para volver a llorar-yo tuve que haberlas salvado.

-abecés debes dejarlos ir ,aférrate a la imágenes de los que amas y llevas en el corazón y ellos siempre estarán en tú recuerdos –el humano se sentó a su lado-nada de esto es tu culpa era inevitable todo suele marchitarse con el tiempo, agradece que se fue en gloria y no en ruinas que se aferran a un leve luz de los recursos distante de paz-puso sus mano en su crin-tu no debes dejarlos en las sombras guíalos que quedan a la victoria como lo hizo el anciano.

-el anciano *sniff*…quien es ese anciano-sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar se acercó al humano.

-si dinos-el doctor se acercó (estaba observando el páramo es un artista nato XD)

-bueno él fue alguien que me guio en la vida, alguien que jure seguir hasta los mismos brazo de la muerte, simple hallo las soluciones a lo que no tenía simple dio la cara por el débil ,no importa que raza fuese, un ejemplo de virtud honor y fe, un recipiente vivo de luz ,mi último y gran maestro aquel que debo todo lo que soy-tomo su espada el tercer portador de la ASHBRINGER y ultimo paladín de antaño uno de los cinco primero –miro el cielo de la tarde-y a pesar que los años le peso en gran manera supo cómo guiarnos al final, si él está allá con la luz ruego-bajo la mirada-que me guie alto señor de los cruzados argenta Tirion fordring el que la luz lo guio de las sombras como olvidar su valor sus ideales.

**Flashback**

En una tierra que la mano de la luz no toca, el enorme frio golpea a un enorme ejército, reunidos en unas escaleras que conducen a una puerta de metal oscuro, con símbolos de cráneos y esqueletos que está cediendo contra los golpes de un ariete, un aciano humano de pelo blanco y musculatura marcada, mira como las puertas son destruidas.

-anciano, todo está listo el ejército espera sus órdenes-un humano de ojos amarillos yace ala derecha del –la alianza ya envió sus refuerzos debemos actuar.

-milord la horda envió también sus refuerzo el momento de la venganza nos espera-una elfa de sangre, llego corriendo donde estaba el anciano humano y se puso a su izquierda.

-miro la enorme ciudad de metal oscuro aclaro su voz y miro al ejercito-!hermanos, hermanas hemos hecho lo que nadie ha logrado, hemos arrinconado al rey exánime a su ciudad, ahora es tiempo horda, alianza de olvidar nuestra diferencias y dar inicio, porque esta pude ser nuestra última y más grande golpe contra la oscuridad¡-descanso un rato-!hoy hemos de acabar con la tiranía del miedo. Alba argenta, mano de plata, unidos somos ahora los cruzados argenta y hemos afrontado la aniquilación con honor y sin miedo a pesar que hemos perdido hermanos, hijos todo lo hicimos por un bien mayor, ahora en el nombre de la luz creador de todo demos inicio hermanos! -señaló la puerta con la ASHBRINGER mientras el ariete rompió la puerta-¡al ultima retribución, contra ese monstruo, la justicia de la luz ha despertado es la hora! -corrió junto con el enorme ejército, contra la ciudad, en sus ojos se ben la determinación y la sabiduría de un gran paladín.

Luego de una sangrienta batalla en las entrañas de corona de hielo.

-anciano me pregunto, si algún día abra paz y serenidad, para nuestras tierras-un humano de tez blanca se sienta en una fila de cadáveres de las abominaciones.

-el hombre mira con cierta nostalgia-cada uno de nosotros pelea por la paz, pero que es la paz, algo que añoramos pero no alcanzamos, algo que creemos ver pero es tan légano, algo tan extraño para nuestro mundo, siempre le ruego a la luz por paz solo recibo un leve consuelo-se sentó en otra fila de gigantes de hielo y se apoyó con su espada.

-entonces porque no dejar que la oscuridad lo consuma todo y que acabe con lo que hemos hecho, acaso no tiene sentido luchar por la luz, si ni siquiera nos escucha-clavo su espada con cierto enojo.

-Marcus la luz si nos escucha solo que nos dio el libre albedrío, nosotros elegimos a quien creer somos una rasa fácil de corromper, pero también podemos ser pilares de luz, siempre recordare las palabras que dijo un muchacho que busaca un acto de redención para su padre-miro el techo con nostalgia y tristeza.

-cuales fueron anciano-se puso de pie tomo su espada y la puso en su funda.

-se aquel hombre otra bes, sea una inspiración, un ejemplo de fuerza, sea un héroe –al anciano le rodaron unas lágrimas y se levantó-hemos empezado la sinfonía de la justicia Marcus, debemos hacer que estas tierras reciban su tan añorada paz, recuerdas las palabras del espíritu de alexandros.

- si anciano la "esperanza nunca muere"-ambos siguieron mientras, el enorme ejercito de los cruzado los esperaba listo, para luchar con la inmensas legiones de muerte.

**Fin del ****Flashback**

-es por eso que yo jamás, me rendí llegando a desafiar desde mi infancia a los poderoso, esas palabras de alexandros, me enseñaron que podía lograr lo imposible y eso aras tu…. Se acercan los ejércitos tus súbditos da la cara twi y muéstrales que aún queda algo de esperanza.

-se secó sus lágrimas y corrió a encontrarse con lo que queda de sus súbditos-/debería /-miro al humano conversando con el poni de tierra/no…no creo que deba decírselo/-siguió corriendo.

-dime humano crees que allá algo que salvar-el pony lo miro con cierta intriga.

-tengo algo que ara colocar las cosas a nuestro favor, por qué crees que Nozdormu le puso también precio a mi cabeza, y porque no solo corta mi línea de tempo y niega mi existencia al olvido-daba una leve sonrisa con unos ojos con malicia-le quite uno de sus preciados tesoros y lo usare para algo en especial, vamos que la princesa se nos va.

-eres un humano con muchos trucos, te lo han dicho además, que le aras para que ese tal señor del tiempo, le diere precio a tu cabeza –coloco su casco en su mentón-oye espérame.

-ja que no le hice, intente matarlo pero resultó inútil, al final termine salvando su pellejo y aproveche, para robarle uno de sus preciados tesoros tuviste, que verlo cuando se enteró, el tiempo completo se distorsiono intento matarme, cortando mi flujo de tiempo, pero el objeto que le robe me protegió, así que ha intentado persuadirme para que se lo devuelva, con el pretexto de que este poder es demasiado para los mortales y que requiere mucho entendimiento de magia del tiempo.

-enserio que te metes en problemas, no que debes ser un ejemplo de todos los valores buenos-trotaba siguiendo a la princesa junto con el humano.

-eso solo eran antiguos valore-cambio a una mirada seria- no es que no lo aprecie, pero abecés debes hacerlo que no debes, por poder. Además ese puto dragón se lo merecía soberano, del tempo y no fue capaz de salvar los reinos humano de la aniquilación condeno a miles de almas…..-un rostro de ira profundo-solo con el pretexto de que era la mejor línea de tiempo que podía existir como odio a los inmortales.

-los pocos soldados que quedan inspeccionan las ruinas con una cara devastada y fe completamente perdida habían sido enviado por los pequeños pueblos al no recibir información y del humo que salía de la capital la imagen de fuego llenaba las mentes sin esperanza de los guerreros.

-no… no…. como es posible que algo así sucediera-un poni de pelaje gris tomaba una poción de tierra y cenizas de los escombros de la ciudad –algún sobreviviente.

-no nada hemos buscado en los alrededores y nada-el cansado diamond dogs intentaba recuperar el aire.

-señor veo algo que se apócima-un grifo parado en un montón de escombros –diviso tres figuras posibles sobrevivientes.

-rueguen a los dioses que se a alguna portadora o princesa eso motivaría al pueblo este desastre y la repentina inmovilidad del sol, son muy malos augurios –el poni de pelaje gris orden halos soldados.

-capitán….capitán es la princesa twilight, con dos como decirlo un mono calvo y un poni metálico-una hacha eléctrica pasa al lado del grifo-pero que **¡booommmmmmmmm!**

-demonios falle, a quien le dices simio calvo, grifo cuando llegue te enseñare, lo que los enanos martillo salvaje me enseñaron para amaestrarlos de forma muy efectiva.

Luego del pequeño trote (pobre humano no corre tanto como lo ponys) llegaron donde el pequeño ejército.

-Princesa…princesa está viva pensábamos que no quedaba nada, hay más sobrevivientes princesa se encuentra bien-el poni intento tocar a twilight pero un aura morada la rodeaba.

-no…pude… no…*sniff* pude hacen nada *sniff*….siempre dependiendo de los demás ahora que hare-miro a los guardia mientras cientos de lágrimas caían de su rostro y empapaban su pelaje.

-Princesa no debe, demonios a quien engaño estamos perdidos –el poni empezó a correr gritando todo el ejército empezó a tirar sus armas y a llorar lo habían perdido todo se, plateaban la pregunta para que detener lo inevitable los únicos que se mantenían firme eran los veterano, grifos y dragones.

-¡haber maricas!-soltó al grifo que golpeaba-recojan sus armas ordenen filas y lleven a la princesa al lugar más seguro-mirada que matan-pero lo espero para mañana muévanse, sino quiere que los use de carnada para no muertos-el humano señalo con su dedo al pasmado ejercito-¡ahora!-todo el ejército se puso firme.

-un dragón se acercó a Marcus- dime en cuentas guerras as estado muchacho se puede ver que no has visto muchos soles-el dragón se mantuvo firme en su mirada.

-yo he estado en más de cincuenta guerras y guerrillas y dos enfrentamientos que hicieron retumbar dos mundo porque-dando una leve sonrisa.

-no nada-el dragón se alejó.

-oye doc has estado mui callado, porque no viajas en el tiempo y me traes un recuerdito-el humano miro al poni y saco la lengua -jijijjiij

-no serás tú, muy hijo, de la gran qué te pario-llegaba a sacar humo de su armadura metálica.

Lugo de ordenarse el ejército procedieron a llevar por aire a la deprimida princesa, todo se subieron a sus carros para poder ir por cielo a la estación de trenes por ser el único lugar más seguro.

-jajajjajajja humano te quedaste sin puesto-el doctor le saco la lengua-alguien tendrá que irse caminando jajajjajaj-los carros empezaron a elevarse.

-Marcus lo miro, saco de su bolso una escoba y se sentó en ella, que salió volando y se colocó al lado del viajero del tiempo-jajajaj sabes me la compre, porque estaba de oferta en la noche de brujas y ni me acordaba que la tenía sabes, debo dejar de ser tan despistado con mis cosas personales –prosigo al frente.

-este humano ser hijo de rrrrrrrrr-el poni de armadura cibernética se recostó en el carro.

Luego de un vuelo sin contratiempos llegaron a la fortaleza en donde unos soldados esperaban noticias acerca de lo sucedido.

**Buenos señores otro capítulo, dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que podría ser el miércoles veremos….chaito….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Otro capítulo, recuerden que los pensamientos van en esto /**

**Capítulo 14 la lámpara de luz **

_Mi pueblo aniquilado, al borde de la extinción, traicionado por los que considere mis hermanos, tanto querían el poder que no vieron la trampa del titán oscuro, o luz ayúdame a mí y a mi pueblo te lo suplico, gran creador y como si fuese una señal divina del cielo, una enorme nave echa de una diamante morado descendió y ahí aparecieron los semidioses de la luz, seres de energía que respondieron a mis suplicas, nos dieron una mano por así decirlo, dijeron que venían en nombre de la luz, los decidimos seguir ellos nos iluminaron y salvaron de la aniquilación, mi pueblo vivirá bajo su sabiduría, de estos benévolos seres de luz, para jamás caer ante la oscuridad. Los seguimos solo por penurias, y muerte no veíamos la luz intentamos escapar, pero los elfos sabotearon nuestra nave y caímos, intentamos repara el exodar pero fue inútil chocamos, mucho de nuestros hermanos han muerto en este extraño mundo, y para alarmar la situación mujeres de piel oscura nos atacan día y noche. vi barcos anclar son diferentes a los que he visto, seres más bajos que las pieles oscura se unen a sus filas son pálidos, los seres de luz intentan ayudarnos pero lo que veo me impacta uno de esos seres piel blanca ase uso de la luz ,detengo el ataque miro el estandarte de estos seres, es un león es la heroica alianza la hemos hallado es hora de pedirle que nos permitan unirnos a sus filas y como gracia caída del cielo los semidioses interviene ante el único sacerdote, que parecía alarmado por la situación, hablan mucho pero este ser acepta, los seres de luz me dicen que se llaman humanos y que adoran a la luz hermanos al fin hemos encontrado aliados. _

_.Profeta inmortal belen líder de los draenei _

-ha pasado una semana desde que callo la capital-vio al cielo- /camino en penurias y me pregunto, por qué lucho ,que deberé seguir ,me planteo mi fe en este mundo tan diferente ,qué hacer con una carga inevitable sobre mí, deberé olvidar o ser olvidado/-un humano está sentado en una silla al lado de los trenes-como es posible imaginar la creación, todo somos algo pero que somos, los paladines somos recipientes vivos de luz, pero me pregunto, porque tengo que luchar esa pregunta invade mi mente, solo para recordad esas palabras "no te rindas" no sé qué hacer luz dame si quiera una señal como afrontar lo inevitable.

-estas muy pensativo humano, hola mi nombre es lyra y siempre quise conocer a tu espacie-extendió su casco dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-a…e….ola lyra me llamo Marcus que se te ofrece/ justo alguien me rescata de mi mente, gracias al creador que apareció esta unicornio/-la saludo-bueno que sería lo que necesitas.

- bueno-saco una libreta-me gustaría saber acerca de los humanos y ver si mis teorías están correctas acerca de tu especie-se sentó al lado del humano –muy bien los humanos descienden de los monos.

-no, los seres humanos somos descendientes de los vrykuls. Aparentemente sufrieron la maldición de la carne que hizo que su piel de metal vivo se volviese carne. Un tiempo después los hijos de estos nacieron débiles y feos, para ellos, así que el rey los envió a matar a todos, pero algunos padres no pudieron matarlos, asique los ocultaron para que se criaran lejos de Northrend con el tiempo. Adoptaron el nombre de humanos y forjaron sus propios reinos eso aplaca tu curiosidad lyra / aun me pregunto cuál es el truco de las libretitas mágicas, que aparecen de la nada/-el humano coloca sus mano en el mentón haciendo una pose de pensado.

-pero los vrykuls si descienden de los monos cierto-miraba algo intrigada.

-que, no oíste nada unicornio, nuestros ancestros eran seres de metal vivo y que después de un sueño de milenios despertaron teniendo piel o carne.

-pero es…-es interrumpida.

-no por la gracia del creador, no descendemos de los monos mira te lo are fácil los titanes dioses entiende, crearon seres para dar orden al mundo ya, luego se fueron y esos seres entran en un largo sueño captas, y cando despertaron tenían carne, en pocas palabras no descendemos de los mono, solo somos una evolución diferente, una variación.

-con una cara de molesta-sabes no soy una potrilla que no entienden, no tienes que hablarme así, yo solo quería saber nada más.

-saco una cantimplora metálica de sus bolso y bebió del líquido que salía-cuál es tu siguiente pregunta.

-bueno (roja como un tomata) como se reproduce tu especie-sus ojos brillaron.

-prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-escupió todo lo tomado-como se te ocurre preguntarme eso sabes cuánto años tengo diecisiete (rojo como un tomate)- se levanta-hasta aquí llegan las preguntas.

-pero…pero….detente –con su magia levita a Marcus y lo vuelve a su asiento-no aun no me contestaras esta pregunta jijijjiji-miraba con una cara de perversión mientras le corría una hilera be baba.

-luz nenecitas un psiquiatra o hablar con un dios, pero por consecuente que no sea un dios antiguo, ahora suéltame osino….. Que ases deja de tocarme, eso suéltalo, suelta, detente / ahora sí que la mato nadie toca mis preciosas joyas /.

-jijjjijji siempre quise tener una par de manos-los ojos se le colocaron blancos-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-muy bien lyra me sueltas ahora y te tendré en consideración, o me liberare y te partiré por la mitad, desatare mi furia que no desate contras las alicornio inmortales contra ti-mirando de una forma macabra –ahora me sueltas o te aseguro que será el último diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –cae desmallado.

-oye no es gracioso levántate oye levántate Marcus o no ayuda….ayuda-grita la unicornio.

**Sueño de Marcus **

En una verde pradera, debajo de dos árboles sentado en un troco, e iluminados por la el sol de la tarde, que se oculta ante las montañas, dos personas conversan

-es hermoso no es así anciano….

-es verdad Marcus no me privaría de una vista así-un hombre de edad sus ropas blancas, como su cabello y su barba, con unos ojos café claros y una musculatura muy marcada y de gran estatura.

-solo me gustaría que brinsur estuviese aquí a él, le encantaban la puestas de sol, yo abecés solía verlas cuando era más chico, desde la venta de la gran ciudad de los enanos, el diría que en esos momentos se sintió uno con la Luz, pero la luz nunca me hablo como a él o a ti yo siempre la sentí distante.

-la luz toca a cada uno de forma diferente Marcus.

-anciano me dijiste que todo tenemos un propósito, pero yo no sé cuál es el mío, a pesar que intente todo, porque me elegiste, que tuve yo que otro no tuviera otro.

-muchacho no es algo que se obtenga fácilmente, eres un gran comandante pero yo no te escogí por eso, te escogí porque siempre dabas una sonrisa cundo todo iba mal, siempre los guiaste contra todo pronóstico hacia la victoria, eso es algo excepcional, la luz te sonrió y lograste alcanzar mi nivel a una corta edad además tú me recuerda, en algún modo mis hermanos de armas-miro al cielo mientras la brisa movía su cabello color blanco.

-es cierto, tú fuiste uno de los cinco primeros como olvidarlo tirion, pero siempre luche con un propósito, porque debería luchar por ellos, solo mato al demonio y la luz me envía devuelta a casa verdad.

-jajjajajjaja al fin decidiste decir mi nombre eso ya es un milagro-mirada seria-cuidado Marcus, la plaga corrompe todo hay cosas que no podrías haber sabido a, la luz no se toma las cosas tan fáciles, si terminas algo hazlo bien.

-je es cierto entonces no descansare hasta que este mundo sea redimido-contesto entusiasmado Marcus.

-ese es el espíritu…..mi joven león y hermano de armas.

-dime algo con honestidad-miro al cielo- este es un sueño verdad, sino mal recuerdo tú ya estás muerto.

-si abandone mi cascara mortal ase mucho, estaba en los bellos jardines de los flores blancas mirando la perfección de la creación cuando un ángel de la luz me pidió que viniese a hablarte Marcus.

-entonces que es esto, porque estás aquí dime.

- ellos viene a ayudar a esta raza, solo que no están dispuestos a hacer los sacrificio necesario a pesar de su gran poder, pierden su fe en la luz, han visto mucho caos solo requieren de un pequeño impulso.

-entonces porque me envió la luz a esta dimensión, si no me requiere y envía a seres más poderosos.

-recuerda-se pone de pie-que a pesar de todo los humanos seguimos siendo una raza indómita, que llegamos incluso hacer temblar a los dioses a otra cosa la luz te envió para ponerte en curso como lo hizo conmigo, pero lo hizo de manera más sutil no envía a otra dimensión jajajjajaj.

El sol de la tarde empieza a decaer y dar paso a la noche.

-adiós Marcus debo irme antes de que la oscuridad llegue a y ten cuidado con tu armadura divina recuerda, lo que encerraste en ella –el sueño se distorsiona.

**Fin del sueño**

-no por favor regresa-se levanta de golpe – o luz un sueño o una visión-mira el lugar-o no otro hospital-exclama el humano algo nervioso.

-yo creo que fue un pequeño desmallo y no este es un hospital improvisado estamos en la capital improvisada del imperio de cristal…..

-a, eres tu viajero –se levanta-bueno no me quitaron las prendas, ni mis cosas, dime cuanto tiempo llevo.

-solo un par de horas, yo que tu voy a ver a una alicornio morada estaba muy preocupada por ti

-Solo quiero preguntar, que paso con tu contraparte de esta dimensión-el humano lo miro con curiosidad

-se murió, él estaba en la capital cuando la atacaron, sabes yo no me siento mal –dando una pequeña sonrisa

-me asustas abecés sabes, pero soy una persona comprensiva, ahora vamos afuera de este hospital improvisado, ellos llegaran pronto y quiero verlos de nuevo, hace tiempo que no los veo.

-quienes son los que no has visto Marcus-pregunto el viajero del tiempo.

-vamos a buscar a twi y por otra excitante aventura –levantó una de sus manos

**Salón de reuniones **

Los muy poco capitanes, que aún viven discuten frente a la única monarca de equestria, acerca de lo que pasara ahora, que no poseen un campo que detenga a la plaga y los pocos sobrevivientes. Los capitanes se reúnen en una mesa.

-Princesa debemos escapar de estas tierras lo más rápido posible-el diamond dogs tiro uno viejos mapas de navegación.

-etas loco estas tierras son nuestro hogar no le preste atención su alteza-un Pegaso golpe con sus casco la mesa de reuniones.

-los dragones somos muy viejos, mucho antes de que los ponis ni siquiera formaran sus reino-un anciano dragón tomo la palabra-ahora es el más grande predicamento, el joven irim ha muerto que dan ya muy pocos de nuestra raza, pelear y preserve el honor o morir escapando.

-dragón estas muy viejo para hablar, apoyo al diamond dogs a pesar que es lo más poco honorable ya no podemos esperar un ayuda de vemos evacuar-el grifo mira al consejo con una cara de molestia total(los grifos son criaturas orgullosas en ambos mundos).

-pero la princesa decidirá por las razas de los ponis que debemos hacer-el Pegaso la mira de forma muy fija.

-yo…..yo….decido…decido…no se-la alicornio morada sale corriendo de forma desesperada a las afueras de recinto donde be aun humano sentado, junto a un poni con una armadura cibernética- e cómo están.

-Bien princesa, solo mirando la extraña nube negra que se aproxima, es muy pequeña pero se distingue-apunto su casco al cielo señalando la extraña anomalía climática-eso contemplo yo, a el humano espera la llegada de alguien-dijo despreocupado el viajero del tiempo.

- a, quien-miro la nube y diviso algo normal al nube se movía en dirección hacia la estación-esos son Changeling necito que veas si so sobrevivientes o no.

-yo me encargo twi –de sus bolsos el humano saca unos binoculares -si son esas cosas, cargando aun insecto gigante. y si están vivos pero, parecen muy mal heridos en especial ,el insecto gigante con corona/ luz que son esas cosas parecen una mescla de insecto y caballo, vi muchos pero jamás en tanta magnitud/

-sabes se llama Changeling y ese insecto es su Reyna chrysalis, médicos… médicos –la alicornio grito al instante aparecieron unos médicos.

-si su majestad-llego corriendo muy rápido un médico.

-necesito que preparen todo llegan sobrevivientes muy mal heridos-apunta a los pocos Changeling que habían.

-pero su majestad ya no nos queda medicina ni para los heridos.

Los Changeling llegan cargando a su moribunda Reyna y al resto de su muy reducido pueblo.

- chrysalis…. Chrysalis…... chrysalis que pasó ustedes debían estar seguros en el castillo.

-no princesa un ser que jamás vimos no ataco y masacro sin piedad no pudimos hacer nada a pesar que intentamos incluso enterrarlo creo que se enojó más y destruyó por completo todo y a espesado a atacar los pocos pueblos, porque cuando veníamos un numero grande civiles y militares abandona sus casas y se dirigen hacia acá-el Changeling mira a su moribunda reina y hermanos -necesitamos medicina y mucha.

-lo ciento pero no podemos as….er….nada –contesto un doctor.

-Twilight… twilight… twilight...-la alicornio se acerca al moribunda chrysalis-yo te considere una noble rival a diferencia…..de…aaa….de esos monstruo creo que-los ojos de la Reyna se sierran lentamente.

-no….no… chrysalis no te mueras-la alicornio toma con sus cascos a d la Reyna-eres lo único que me queda para recordar lo que fue equestria-la alicornio derramas lagrimas mientras lo Reyna sierra lentamente sus ojos.

-por los titanes dejen de ase eso es muy extraño, como si nunca se hubiese muerto alguien-se acerca ala Reyna -twi si la sano dejaras de llorar.

- puedes hacerlo-mientras su ojos se abrina y se volvían a iluminar.

-un aura amarilla envolvió a chrysalis mientras su heridas, se iban sanado de forma muy rápida-listo ya termine ahora si me permiten espero a alguien se sentó en el suelo.

-a quien esperas cosa calva-dijo con algo de fuerza chrysalis.

-reina estoy esperando a los grandes, que recorren en el universo-daba una sonrisa-al fin-se pone de pie-han llegado para traer algo de esperanza

El cielo se colocó de un color morado truenos y relámpagos rezumbaban mientras en caos se hacía presente un humano mantenía una gran sonrisa el viento soplo fuente y remolinos se formaron.

-que sucede Marcus –el viajero mira para todos lados.

-dinos Marcus-la alicornio fue cubierta por un gran número de guardias.

-Tú dinos que ocurre si no te expulso de este lugar –un enorme grifo preparaba sus garras.

-las suplicas han sido escuchadas-alza sus brazos- han llegado.

Un enorme onda de energía morada golpea la tierra mientras los ponys, dragones, Changeling, diamond dogs,minos y otras razas, miraban asombrado que algo salía de la enorme ráfaga de energía.

-por celestia que son esas cosas, parecen un rompecabezas que levita y se mueve por si solo-decía un impactado guardia.

El enorme ser de energía se coloca al frente de los sorprendidos sobrevivientes.

-Marcus se empieza a aproximar muchos lo miran, ambos quedan tan cerca el humano se be chico ante estos seres que infunden un respeto y ala bes una gran paz un silencio incomodo inunda el lugar los guardias están nervioso.

-Marcus vuelve no hagas ninguna idiotez por favor/no…no…no quiero que mueras /-grito la alicornio morada.

-no te preocupes twi –el humano estira su puño y el ser responde moviendo uno de sus partes ambos chocan (por así decirlo los puños)-ase tiempo que no nos veíamos-el humano abrasa al ser que corresponde el abraso.

-¿pero qué pasa?- la Reyna no podía creerlos-¿se conocen acasos?

-hace cuanto que no nos veíamos Marcus…..

-¡celesta!, pueden hablar esas cosas-los guardias quedan impactados.

-¿hablan? , se comunican a través de telepatía, habitantes de equestria, le presento a los naaru los semidioses de la luz.

-la cara de los sobrevivientes se trasformó, por completo por una de impacto masivo-dioses cómo es posible es enserio –

-a hijos de la luz que males afligen su alma y desgarran su carne…..

-bueno kal'tar que te trae viejo amigo a este mundo ¿el ejercito de la luz acaso?-Marcus lo miro dando una sonrisa.

-podría decir que sí, pero este lugar no es para charlar estos asuntos hermano –el naaru se mantiene levitando, e iluminando con su luz morada.

-hay un espacio en la estación donde debemos hablar….

-está bien, pero ellos también bajan-se da vuelta a la enorme ráfaga de energía, que cae del cielo-hermanos necesitan nuestra ayuda, debemos ayudarlo-cientos de esos Ceres salen de la torrente de energía -ayuden con sus heridas a estos seres y con palabras de fe, al cansado de espíritu-lo naruu se desplazan.

-Oye naque cosa, no puedes hacer eso-un dragón se paró al lado del naaru-no tienes autorización-se tambaleo y callo inconsciente.

-A pesar que aborrecemos la violencia innecesaria abecés es la única forma.

-Entones seguimos nuestra charla kal'tar –el humano camina en dirección a la estación, mientras algunos curiosos los seguían al entrar, la puerta queda asegurada por dos naaru de color blanco.

-Marcus…Marcus….necesito saber que van hablar-la alicornio da una mirada de forma amenazante-porfa.

-el humano abre la puerta y sacude su crin –lo ciento pero no tienes rango suficiente, no la dejen entrar-los naaru asienten.

-soy twilight sparkle princesa de equestria y requiero que abran esa puerta ahora mismo.

-lo ciento pero no podemos dama, los señores se reúne para discutir algo importante.

-como que no puedo-inhalo algo de aire-Marcus idiota-salió corriendo mientras caían unas lágrimas.

**Adentro de la sala**

Sentado en una silla y apoyado en la mesa las paredes con cientos de cuadros históricos y otras chucherías un humano tenía un incómodo silencio.

-muy ben, hay que llegar al grano de todo esto-mirada penetrante-naaru sé muy bien que ustedes pasan a través de las dimensiones gracias a sus naves intergalácticas y que tiene un débil pacto con los titanes y Nozdormu lo que deseo saber, es como llegaron ustedes a aquí, y como llego la legión lo hizo también.

-el Naaru lo miro-Marcus el gran velo de los titanes dejaron, para proteger las dimensiones de nuestros males, se ha roto por eso llegaste a aquí por eso la legión envió una avanzada, Una realidad nueva.

-mierda y yo creía que las cosas resultaría fácil a este ritmo kal'tar, consumirán todo lo conocido pero ¿conoces algo de lo elementos de la armonía?

- esos elementos usan magia armónica-el Naru se dio Mediavilla y miro el sol de la tarde.

-magia armónica -marcus se rasco la cabeza-y que es una magia más.

-estas muy equivocado ,esta magia existe por el don de esta dimensión, es un poder enorme encerrado en joyas y sus portadoras, es extremadamente dañino para seres de caos y sombras entiendes que los hechos requieren que las potadoras estén a salvo lo están cierto.

-sssssssssssssssssssssssss- encogió la mirada-nada sobrevivió a la capital me temo que la única portadora es la alicornio morada, que representa la magia-se levantó del asiento –y solo viniste a decirme eso.

-humano sois una raza joven como esta, como la luz batalla contra la gran oscuridad y la armonía contra el caos, son la cara de la misma moneda destinada a ser destruida una de otra hasta que llegue la inminente ira de la luz –responde kal'tar.

-dime que es la gran oscuridad, jamás oí algo así solo oscuridad-el humano miro al semidiós con una cara de curiosidad.

-mira muchos creen que la oscuridad, es lo que ellos hacen con su magia negra , destrucción, odio, miedo creen así hacer su voluntad pero solo miran la punta de la verdad, la oscuridad es lo que está en contacto con la luz y ambos coexisten en una débil tregua, pero es una fachada que ambos lados mantiene, la gran oscuridad es un lugar donde muy pocos llegan y salen en ese lugar la vida no existe y la luz es devorada por las sombras pero eso no es seguro, tan sinestro es lo que es la dimensión que se esconde ahí.

-Marcus trago saliva-que es lo que se esconde hay.

-la verdadera oscuridad, atrapada con grilletes y susurra palabras de vida y de poder –el naruu se detuvo por un momento- seres que en piensan a perder su pasión y que empiezan a sentir sentimientos de maldad empiezan a recibir los susurros, ellos no lo saben, creen que lo que aran es lo correcto ,pero solo son un instrumento de la gran oscuridad ,desde el principio jamás le agrado la vida, la considero algo sin valor .por eso la magia negra es considerada peligrosa, junto con la necromancia, que tú has vivido de primera mano, obligan al cuerpo y alma de una persona a volver al mundo de los vivos, pero ese proceso corrompe ,el alma del ser vivió a tal punto que crea una necesidad de matar y aniquilar sin sentido, algunos de ellos carecen de razón solo siguen ordenes, pero otros si la tiene y solo mantiene una fachada ,solo por diversión, aquí detrás tu como paladín como siervo de la luz ,debes combatir ala sombras del fuego y hielo a pesar de tener todo encontrar siempre habéis demostrado ,los humano la capacidad de enfrentarse a lo desconocido y poder luchar contra su influencia caótica, la cuestión es que en este mundo ganara la luz, o la oscuridad se quedara con todo lo vivo y que simboliza esperanza, aunque quede un pony vivió en esta realidad, debes ver la luz que traspasa las sombras de la gran oscuridad, be un vislumbre de luz.

-entonces como crees que la luz vencerá a la gran oscuridad -Marcus se dirige a la puerta.

-muchacho hay mucho oculto debe ser así, al igual que tú sabes más de lo que debiera saber un mortal –el Naaru se levito al frente de Marcus- todo es algo misterioso, sabemos mucho, pero alabes nada, porque nuestro conocimiento es enfocado a una parte y no hacia otra.

-¿?...aaaaaaaaa….(boca abierta) oye sabes kal'tar no me agás odiar más a los inmortales ya los odio bastantes, por favor sin acertijos molesto-se retiró saliendo miro el cielo-ahora abra que aprender a dormir con ese sol de tarde-se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una molesta alicornio-e ola ….twi-cae inconsciente.

-lo ciento, pero necesito información, más de lo que tu deseas darme, así que me meteré a la fuerza en tu cabeza-levita a Marcus y lo lleva a su tienda lo recuesta sobre un cama y coloca su cuerno es su cabeza-aquí vamos para bien o para mal-el cuerno brilla.

**Bueno debo decir que agregare cuatro personajes de azeroth, sé que dije que no en un principio pero los tendré que ocupar.**

**Comenten….chaito….**

**Naaru: nacido de la luz.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los pensamientos van en esto /**

**Capítulo15 la balanza destrozada **

-twi despertar en un vacío blanco, se pone en sus cascos y se levanta, camina por un rato hasta toparse, con un recuerdo acerco su casco y con solo tocarlo fue succionada -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa celestia-callo de golpe.

-ola twi que ases en mi mente-unas botas negras aparecen frente ella.

-Marcus como estas consiente-se levantó con rapidez algo impactada.

-yo deje que vinieras aquí, poseo resistencia a la magia, por tener sangre elfica-cara seria –escucha claro lo que el naaru te dirá.

-lo que el-un ser apareció ante twilight-que me quie….res decir

-escucha claro, te diré uno de los motivos, porque los demonios vieron su universo

-te escucho-miro de una forma penetrante al naaru

-ustedes abusaron de la magia y de los elemento de la armonía, a tal punto que el poderoso velo que separa nuestros mundos se debilito, pero un evento que no sabemos permitió el ingreso de los señores del terror, su uso sin control de magia llevo a la extinción de mucha rasas de este mundo, es responsabilidad es tuya y de tus amiga, y mentora que dependieron a tal punto de la magia que no se percataron que por alguna razón solo se usan en caso de emergencia.

-la cara de impacto de twilight era evidente-yo…jamás creí que usa magia traería a seres así-bajo la cabes.

-los humanos también abusamos de la magia pero lo hicimos para nuestros propósitos no para ayuda y dar paz como ustedes lo hacen.

-el naaru miro a la alicornio-no importa la motivación ya sabes porque vinieron-miro a Marcus-tiene un plan verdad.

-Soy más de lo que improvisan, en el momento pero aun así se lo que debo hacer –dio una sonrisa.

-descansa paladín que mañana empezara el movimiento de la luz.

-antes que te vayas dime como la legión burlo a los cuatro aspectos y los titanes.

-el Naru se acercó a Marcus-eso es algo que tú sabes bien no hagas preguntas inútiles sabiendo la respuesta que nosotros no sabemos-en un haz de luz blanca desapareció.

-ok eso resulto muy conveniente pero tendré que usar mi armadura y el amuleto ja estoy metido en el más grande lio cósmico que me he metido-el sueño acabo.

-e ola jijijijjjj-twi estaba encima de Marcus en una pose muy comprometedora.

-twi – Marcus tomo un frazada y cubrió con ella a los dos-dormiremos juntos porque tengo ganas de dormir con un voto morado que huele a mora y libros.

-enserio-sus ojos se iluminaron-buena noche o tarde-serró su ojos.

La tarde, se hace presente sobre el campamento, dando inicio al nuevo día o noche, los preparativos empiezan los naaru han empezado a afinar su gran poder, para la inminente batalla mientras Marcus, saca de su bolso una armadura de color negro con dorado y de sus hombreras sale energía, se la puso con entusiasmo (ver nueva imagen del fic para saber cuál armadura es)

-mirando su armadura-vieja amiga de nuevo juntos, para poner el orden a la oscuridad y dar esperanza, gracias halos tres nobles hermanos que forjaron mi armadura, con ayuda de toda lar razas que manejan los métale –se puso su armadura-es hora de liberar mi verdadero poder –tomo de uno de sus bolso, un libro con el símbolo de luz, que tenía unas cadenas que coloco en su hombro, sale de la tienda

-estamos listos, para empezar la retribución Marcus, pero me temo que será después un demoño viene, hacía esta dirección y no es de los-el Naaru lo miro de pie a cabes-luz esa armadura es la creación máxima de los enanos.

-sip echa de acero de titanes y Gual que la ASHBRINGER.

-lo ciento por detener la conversación-un poni con una armadura cibernética-¡pero el demonio hay viene!

-el cielo se colocó oscuro, habían truenos y relámpagos negros, los cientos de naaru sintieron una energía, que erizo su cuerpo de energía flotante, algo macabro venia de las nubes, un rayo negro golpeo la tierra, uno ojos rojos se distinguen entre los escombros y humo

-_**jjajajjajajjajaj que le pasa naaru no se alegran de vernos**_-salido del humo un enorme señor del terror, con una armadura verde, sostenía una lanza de doble filo, en su mano derecha-_**vamos a divertirnos mis pequeños mortales e inmortales**_

-eso es lo que tú crees –un poni salió con un ejército improvisado –soldados alisten arcos, lancen –las flechas volaron contra el demonio

_**-estas razas son cada bes más estúpidas**_-movió su mano e hizo a las flechas polvo_**-mi turno,graaaaaaaaaaaah**_- exhalo cientos de bola de fuego verde, que se estrellaban con todo el señor del terror, golpeo la tierra asiendo surgir de ella cientos de demonios de bajo rango-_**vamos mis putas maten todo, que Sargeras se sienta orgulloso**_.

-Marcus miro a todos los lugares, el escándalo del ataque despertó a todos lo que aun dormían-haaaaaaaaaaaa, porque no firme el seguro contra demonios y titanes locos.

-el naaru lo miro-sabes ese seguro sirve para otras dimensiones.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm no sabría decirlo, pero si sirve para terrallende servita para este lugar.

-dejen de conversar y pónganse a pelear-el viajero del tiempo se veía muy molesto.

-ya señores-el humano daba siento de saltitos-al fin puedo pelear con mi armadura, divina y mi tomo de fe, ahora hay que eliminar al señor del terror y los demonios desaparecerán.

-el naaru asintió -jamás creí verte de nuevo con esa armadura, Supremo Comandante de la Cruzada Argenta, Marcus el héroe que se forjo con fuego sangre y escarcha, por ti a la muerte .

-los sobrevivientes que oyeron eso se les callo la mandíbula Supremo Comandante sonaba un título muy ostentoso.

-odio admitir ese título, jamás me sentí seguro, si debía tomarlo o no pero si tirion en su último día me dio este título no lo decepcionare/además es más corto alto señor/

-El poni con una armadura cibernética, sintió sus sensores de magia reventando-de donde sale tanto poder, Marcus cómo es posible, que un humano tenga tanta magia-se colocó a pensar.

-eso es porque, como muchos héroes de azeroth luchón contras la sombras y fuego en terrallende, ganándose el título de forjados con fuego y cundo la oscuridad de hielo y muerte se alzó, respondieron de nuevo enfrentándose a la plaga imparable.

-en corta el anciano me-los demonios llegaron azotando todo a su paso.

Mientras una alicornio, que salió de la tienda miraba con un pacto a las extrañas criaturas, que mataban todos los sobrevivientes y daban cara a los semidioses, solo dejando una tierra ardiente.

Un naaru se acercó.

-Debe salir de aquí no es lugar para seres débiles como ustedes.

-débiles -disparo un enorme rallo de su cuerno, que destruyó una docena de demonio.

- Marcus que llego a gran velocidad –es cierto llévenla de aquí.

-Marcus-la alicornio miro a un ser con una armadura, que hacía temblar solo se veían sus ojos que emanaban luz.-sáquenla-_**¡booooooooooooooooommmmmm!**_

_**-Vamos tirion por los viejos tiempo-**_el señor del terror apunto con su lanza-_**ben para un ajuste de cuentas.**_

-Marcus se puso en pose de batalla-sáquenla de aquí. A tirion está muerto pero yo soy su aprendiz déjame darte -salió corriendo- un toque divino.

-ambos oponentes se miraron fríamente mientras la batalla cundía en todo el campamento-_**paladín ríndete ya todo acabo-**_una sonetista se le dibujo en el rostro.

-si fuera el camino fácil me habría rendido desde que pise el mundo a pesar que es un campo de batalla entre facciones ,nosotros jamás damos un pie atrás ,ahora demonio ruega a la gran oscuridad o Sargeras que te salve porque – saco su espada-la esperanza no se pierde-una sonrisa malévola se forma en su rostro.

-al señor del terror se le dibujo una sonrisa_**-tanto coraje, tanta ineptitud, es verdad tirion está muerto y tú no representas su valore.**_

- puede ser verdad pero aun así a pesar de los hechos te enviare a lamer el piso-dijo el humano.

_**-graaaaaaaa**_- salió corriendo y pasó encima de todo.

-Choco contra el humano que lo detuvo con sus manos-_**como es posible**_-el humano lo tomo de sus cuernos y lo golpeo su cara con su pierna y lo lanza unos metros-!Vamos demonio es lo mejor que puedes hacer¡-se sacude la armadura-_**empezamos a jugar y vemos su le llegas a los talones a tirion-**_la lanza del señor del terror emana una aura verde que lo envuelve y que a gran velocidad llega donde Marcus-_**muerte al linaje de los arathor **_- Marcus esquiva el ataque-!Quieres arrepentirte de tus acciones déjamelo a mí, exorcismo¡ –un aura envolvió la mano de Marcus empezó a tomar forma de cráneo –!Toma demonio¡-salió impactando al señor del terror, que aguantando el golpe-_**jajajajajja a eso le llamas exorcismo, no le llegas ni a los talones**_-el demonio llego donde Marcus y lo golpeo enviándolo a bolar donde apareció o trabes- _**din, don muere**_-apunto con su lanza, Marcus desapareció y apareció en espalda del demonio donde lo golpeo enviándolo atierra-!Ya dejemos de juegos¡-los ojos de Marcus emanan una energía dorada, él demonio mira impactado -_**¿turalion eres tú?**_-el humano lo golpea con su mano y sacando la ASHBRINGER intenta atravesarle el pecho, pero el demonio lo patea-_**¡que demonio eres¡**_–Marcus se paró al lado, tomo la mano del demonio rompiendo le los huesos-_**graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maldito**_– Marcus le dio un cabezazo, dejándolo tirado mientras se respondía-_**no….no…no.. Ustedes ya están muerto eres acaso **__**Gavinrad el Terrible**_-el humano lo golpea dejando un pequeño cráter donde está el demonio. Marcus retrocede, el señor del terror se pone de pie -_**púdrete que carajo eres**_-el demonio apunta con su mano y empiezan a salir cientos de esferas negras, que van donde Marcus que moviendo su mano, todas las esferas de energía oscura son interceptadas por miles de espada sagradas, que al tener contacto explotan _**-!boooooooooooooooommmm¡- **_el demonio empezó a tiritar-_**que…..o oscuridad…que Eres humano….**_**-**Marcus llega al lado del demonio y empieza a tacarlo con la espada sagrada, que es contratacado por la lanza profana del demonio-_**ahora déjame enviarte a ti con la oscuridad**_-la mano del demonio se llenó se fuego-_**cuando te quite el casco**_-unas partículas de luz aparecieron y envolvieron al humanos transformándose en martillos-/tormenta divina/- el demonio recibió varios golpes y se alejó, escupió algo de sangre _**-graaaa como una insignificante rata se atreve….háblame, maldi**_- Marcus estaba al frente de él, toco su pecho, una venas doradas aparecieron en el demonio, y con un impulso lo envió a bolar-**esa **_**habilidad, con la magia divina, sin duda es **__**Saidan Dathrohan**__**, pero cómo es posible**_-el demonio miro un enorme poder amarillo golpearlo -_**graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maldito como odio la luz sag**_- Marcus apareció delante de el-mira arriba- el señor del terror miro al cielo, tres enormes martillo de color azul ,amarillo, y rojo las sentencias-_**mierda**_-los martillo lo sepultaron en la tierra, saliendo del agujero donde la sentencia lo mandaron a enterrar-**¡pero que mierda eres responde¡-**de la enorme cantidad de polvo el demonio distingue unas hachas eléctricas-_**rrrrrrrrrrr maldición**_-salió corriendo_**-!boooooooooooom¡-**_las hachas explotan en todas direcciones el demonio se esconde tras de un escombro_**-pero que, porque sudo jamás tememos solo unos pocos nos hacen sudar menos un solo humano**_-una mano rompe la pared, toma el cuerno del demonio y destruye la pared, jalando al demonio contra los escombros ,que se arrastra, Marcus se acerca de una forma macabra-!Me comparas con tirion y los primeros, yo jamás llegare hacer alguien como él pero te diré algo¡-el demonio lo mira-!La luz está con nosotros¡-cada palabra asen convulsionar al demonio-**jaja…..comm…..nooo….-**el demonio intenta alzar vuelo pero una cadena dorara lo atan-!Técnica única secundaria o mejor dicho una variación de la técnica de los sacerdotes "cadenas de los naruu"¡-**suéltame humano**-el demonio mira el cielo y be cientos de espadas dorada-**mierda**-todas las espadas atraviesan al señor de terror que cae al suelo, él humano se acerca jala de las cadena dejándolo cerca de su rostro.

-dime cuantos quedan-con un tono frio y con una ira audible.

-_**ja y tu cree**_-el humano atraviesa su boca con la ASHBRINGER.

-se acabó el interrogatorio-saco la espada- una bes más, quien es tu señor.

-**que diantres eres**-un aura negra envuelve al demonio-**la mirada de turalion, la fuerza de ****Gavinrad el Terrible****, la habilidad de ****Saidan Dathrohan**, **oscuridad él es acaso su reencarnación no… no…. ni siquiera le llegas a los pies-**el demonio se cubrió totalmente con un aura negra, rompiendo las cadenas y las espada enviando a bolar a Marcus-**ben y muéstrame tu luz.**

-el humano se levanta, clava su espada en el suelo, mueve su cuello, una aura blanca lo envuélvele demonio mira-**eso es no es no...No.. Eres …..Eres …..Uther el iluminado** –el humano golpea con su puño la cara de grumter, que reaccionando lo golpea. ambos pelean a puño y garras limpio ,el demonio canaliza una daga invisible**-/muere/-**pero dando se cuenta ,dirige la daga del demonio al pecho y con una patada en la empuñadura se aleja de él, sacándose la daga el señor de terror mira-**creí engañar la visión sagrada de turalion pero no pude jajajaa**-se pone en posición-_**ben déjame dar una buena batalla viejos amigos**_-ambos puños chocan, Marcus ocupo sus dos piernas y las puso en su cuello dando vuelta al demonio que cayó al piso, pero reponiéndose rápidamente -_**creíste que**_-el humano toma su hombro con al mano derecha-_**pero que**_-y con la izquierda tenía el exorcismo listo-!Las plegaria son escuchada, déjame mostrarte mi justicia¡-el poder destruye la cara del demonio, el humano busca la ASHBRINGER y lo remata clavándosela en el corazón.

-descansa en tinieblas, porque es lo único que veras-saca la ASHBRINGER .el señor del terror se vuelve cientos de murciélagos, que vuelan convirtiéndose en polvo.

Los demonios empiezan a desaparecer dejando un una masacre de cuerpos de jóvenes sobrevivientes, Changeling, e incluso su reina esta tirada en el suelo muerta, tanta destrucción quedara alguno vivo.

-Que sucede –mira para todas partes algo impactada la alicornio morada.

-Han vencido al señor del terror que los convoco –respondió un naaru.

Marcus se dirigí con los naaru. Sus ojos que emana una energía amarilla, que en bes de dar paz emana un grito de guerra y sangre.

-Díganme cuantos han salvado –su tono de voz sonaba sanguinaria y muerta.

-Solo salvamos a dos-el naaru desvió su mirada esperando alguna repercusión que nunca ocurrió.

-Bueno un malnacido de esta raza menos, no sirven para nada solo eran estorbos.

Twilight que escucho lo que dijo.

-Se acercó a Marcus-e…s…tas ablando de los señores del terror cierto….cierto-en sus ojos se forman unas lágrimas.

-no hablo de tu raza de malnacido-se acercó y se puso frente a ella-solo quedan ustedes una muerte mas no importa-levanto su espada-¡mueran!

-un aura morada lanzan a Marcus unos centímetros-¡te lo prohíbo!- dijo un imponente naaru.

-crees kal'tar, que tienes el poder para vencerme, mucho ha cambiado el mundo, desde los días del fuego-cada palabra sonaba como eco en los cadáveres y muerte.

Un naaru llego levitando a gran velocidad.

-mi señor kal'tar enormes torrentes arcanos y vil se detectan en dirección a una ciudad en la montaña.

**En la ruinas de Canterlot**

-un demonio canaliza energías que destruyen la ciudad, haciendo que los materiales se trasformen en cuatro pilares, lo único que queda es una fosa de magia en la terraza de la ciudad, donde las energías del mundo, son canalizada en un siniestro ritual para traer a un mal indescriptible, que solo desea consumir en fuego toda la creación.

_**-mi señor todo esta listo pronto podrá pasar a este lado de las dimensiones**_-el señor de terror se cola un guante metálico de color plata con incrustaciones de un extraño metal que brilla como las estrellas.

**-***"esplendido jajajajjajaja, pero no uses el guante no quiero que destruyas mi nuevo mundo"***-**la vos ase eco por el mundo, incluso el silencio del cosmos no se atreve a hacer callar sus palabras.

**-si mi general supremo**-da una reverencia y sigue con el antiguo ritual que trasforma la magia del mundo en arcana y vil-_**solo un poco más y llegara el verdadero destructor a estas realidades-**_una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

**De vuelta en la estación de trenes en ruina**

-Marcus, sé muy bien lo que esa armadura te hace, se lo que pusiste en hay tu ira tu odio, pena, dolor eso no es al Marcus que queremos solo deja ir esos sentimientos y aférrate al nuevo futuro –dijo kal'tar

-que porque tiene eso una armadura- twilight se refregaba los ojos para no parecer que no lloraba

-crees que puedes decirme que hacer, soy el guerrero del fuego y la escarcha. El descendiente de arathi un lothar, soy el león que casa a sus presas y une al hombre, yo desciendo de los reyes antiguos me debes respeto.

-pero antes de todo, eres el alto señor de los cruzados argenta y si eres así de egoísta no podrás hacer nada para salvar a este mundo, aún queda esperanza una pequeña pero la ahí.

-sierra la boca, tu no me conoces-sus ojos se veía con una furia enorme-eres un inmortal, ellos deben morir, tú debes morir, todos deben.

-cállate-el viajero se paró al frente-deja de hacer estupideces y vuelve hacer tu, acaso el odio trajo a algún ser querido de la muerte te ayudo en algo dime eso te ayudo.

-yo…yo…..-se sacó su yelmo su pálido rostro pareció reflejaba odio que arde del corazón impulsado por un deseo retorcido de paz pero alabes duda- qu…e….de….-callo de rodillas-que are.

**Flashback**

-Vamos muchacho es lo mejor que reinos del este puede darme a conocer-un ser saltaba su rostro reflejada una sonrisa -vamos enséñame al tímido león de arathor, solo llevamos tres horas y no me has hecho caer y eso que estoy en una sujetando mi peso en un pata.

-cállate graaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-solio corriendo contra el ser, que dando una patada y media vuelta lo envió a varios metros cayendo al pasto seco cerca de del mar –maldición-se secó la l sangre- ser hijo de la gran panda que te pario-una patada lo dejo medio noqueado.

-joven en el que corre sangre de elfo y de reyes, ben a enfrentarme cuando comprendas, que el odio solo guía a los ciego y entiendas la armonía verdadera –el pandaria tomo sus cosas y se fue-a humano los tres meses que entrenamos no fue en vano, pero te digo algo la ira no es buena consejera de batalla-sea leja-encuentra al paz y la armonía en lo que consideres como tu fe o el amor, adiós -Marcus cae inconsciente.

**Fin del ****Flashback**

-Tienes Razón, lo único que me motivo fue mi deseo de venganza, pero cuando lo logre me sentí vacío, tome los sueños de otros y los y se los míos, pero deje atrás lo que yo quería ser, a tal que cuando recibí el titulo lo negué porque no me sentía listo-bajo la cabeza-pero-se levantó-tengo un sueño para este mundo y es el olvido.

-el Naru lo miro extraño- pero aun así nosotros, no podemos ayudar más pero, por puro capricho le daremos la última ayuda, ojala que la luz guie nuestras acciones.

-de que hablas- la alicornio vio como una energía los envolvía y en un haz de luz desaparecieron.

**Comenten…. me despido….. **

**LARZER**** : claro Marcus dirá sus verdaderos sentimientos, cundo la luz en persona baje a decirle que lo haga(es un completo idiota cundo se trata de sentimientos)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Recuerden que los pensamientos van en esto/. Y debo decirles que este capítulo, es más de relleno**

**Capitulo16 León, viajero y alicornio**

En una extraña nave, echa de una enorme gema de color morado y energía, miles de naaru miran a su extraña visita, algunos no son más grande que la alicornio, mientras otros son más grande que los dragones son bastantes seres de energía.

-twilight mira la enorme construcción, hace quedar chico a toda la riqueza de equestria-por celestia, si Rarity es….tu….bie…-unas lágrimas rodara por su cara-una mano mueve su crin

-aún queda una pequeña opción- da una pequeña sonrisa.

-es cierto Marcus-se seca sus lágrimas-puedes agacharte te quiero decir algo.

-pues claro-se agacha-sí que quieres.

-te puedes sacar el casco-daba una sonrisa cálida.

-se sacó el casco-bueno que-twilight golpea con sus cascos, morados a Marcus (tremendo cascaso sonó por toda la nave, te aseguro que hasta los naaru de terrallende lo ollero)

-eso es por decir, que mi raza era una malnacida-acerca su cara con la del humano, dándole un pequeño besito en la frente-y eso es por no rendirte.

-por dios eres la twilight más extraña que he encontrado en toda las dimensiones.

-Marcus que aún no se sacaba la impresión-/pero….que….. fue….lo…..que… …paso/-la cara de impacto de Marcus, se esfumo cundo se colocó su yelmo-twilight, nadie jamás me golpeo y salió ileso, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad, de hacer vida social así que te doy un gracias, y por el beso te estimo como mi amiga

-eso es verdad-los ojos de la alicornio, se prenden demostrando un leve brillo, abrasa a Marcus asiendo que pierda el equilibrio y cae en el suelo de diamante-gracias por ser mi amigo-las lágrimas ruedan.

-mientras el doctor se quedó mirando solitario.

-vamos ben- la alicornio señala con su cascos y asen un bonito abraso grupal.

-muy bonito, pero no es tiempo de abrazos grupales, hay que salvar este mundo muerto-dijo un imponente naaru.

-Marcus se levantó- kal'tar sé que te he pedido mucho, pero una princesa no debe ir a la batalla sin una armadura no lo crees.

-sin duda tienes razón, naaru llévense a la princesa y háganse una armadura digna –respondió el líder de los semidioses.

Los naaru levitaron a twilight y se la llevaron a otra sección de la nave.

-y dime Marcus te dolió el golpe-pregunto kal'tar

-si….. Pero eso no es lo importante-miro de forma amenazante-¿qué aremos?

-como te digo, que esta nave debe marcharse lo más pronto, hemos recibido mensajes de azeroth, que requieren dejar la exploración para otro tiempo.

-tienes razón –saca de uno de sus bolsos, una hermosa caja sellada, con cadena y la deja en una vitrina de cristal-es hora de hacer lo que jamás creí hacer, en todo el cosmos-saca una llave la introduce en la cerradura, las cadenas caen y abren la caja en donde se allá un collar de un dragón, con las alas abiertas, mordiendo un reloj de arena, todo echo de bronce, se lo coloca en el cuello-ahora firme mi sentencia de muerte-dijo Marcus

-eso mi buen humano lo decides tu-el viajero del tiempo analiza la extrañas propiedades de la joya morado que constituye casi toda la nave-es increíble jamás elle una joya además del diamante, que tuviera tanta resistencia, pudo tomar unas muestras, es increíble además aumenta el poder mágico.

-pus claro, nosotros los naaru somos seres generosos, además Marcus, no creo que sea una sentencia de muerte, cometer un simple hecho de-el humano toma la palabra.

-no pude decir nada, tu no estuviste allí, en ese lugar alejado de la mano de la luz.

_**Flashback**_

Se distingue al final de unas escaleras, Una puerta de metal negro. El viento helado de la sima ase escarchar, las armaduras los estandartes se congelan, las almas arden con un deseo concedido por sangre y honor ,los héroes de terrallende y azeroth, respondieron al desesperado llamado de los cruzados argenta, ahora parados al frente de las puertas que dan al trono, los pocos y agotados héroes, que lograron pasa los obstáculo de la muerte, se mantiene firmes nadie dice una palabra, un hombre de avanzada edad, con una armadura dorada con negro y la espada sagrada ASHBRINGER , se coloca al frente y se dirige a los héroes.

-!Grandes héroes de azeroth y más allá, el día que muchos han esperado se hace realidad, cada uno de ustedes demostró su valor, incontables de beses y a pesar que dejamos al ejercito de lado para poder, ingresar en nuestro último intento de justicia, le digo solo esto, suerte mis hermanos de la horda y alianza, porque todos servimos por sangre y honor¡-el hombre abre las enormes puertas

-sentado en un trono de hielo rodeado por al frio más sepulcral de todo el mundo, el ser más temido por toda la vida y creación se levanta y aplaude.

_**-habéis venido, pasando mis grandes obstáculo héroes de azeroth**_ –toma su espada y baja de su trono-_**solo para servirme**_-cada palabra congela la sangre de los vivos.

-de entre medio de los héroes un muchacho humano de tés blanca, cabello negro y ojos amarillos con una cara de ira, que se mesclan con las muchas otras, se coloca su casco desenvaina su espada y se prepara como muchos otros, para la que podría ser la mayor retribución de toda la historia, contra quien condeno sus tierras, mato padres, hermanos, hijos sin misericordia y llego a casi extinguir dos razas.

-el anciano señala con la espada sagrada-ahora hermanos por la luz-sale corriendo ambas espadas chocan la ASHBRINGER (portadora de ceniza) con la Frostmourne (agonía de escarcha) pero el rey exánime, se mueve con facilidad encerrando a tirion en hielo.

_**-bien héroes de la luz, demuéstrenme que balen la pena de enfrentar-**_el rey se acomoda su armadura, un minuto sepulcral nadie se mueve

-Hermanos-grita una elfa- no trabajamos para acobardarnos.

-es cierto héroes demos hoy inicio a un nuevo futuro-grito Marcus.

Ambos gritos motivan a los impactados héroes, a hacer su tan añorada venganza, los gritos de los grandes héroes de la alianza y horda, emprenden contra el temido rey exánime.

_**-perfecto**_-el rey mueve su espada congelando a algunos, mientras los guerreros atacan con furia, contra el temido señor. Que se mueve a tal velocidad que rompe y asesina a los héroes, que parasen caer como los arboles ante el hacha.

-maldición- Marcus se enfrenta ante el rey ambas espadas chocan, enviando a Marcus a bolar mientras el rey terminaba de matar el ultimo héroe de los cruzados argenta.

_**-valla el último en pie resulta ser tu paladín, que inútil tu no darás resistencia ante mi abrumador poder**_-dijo el rey.

-tu monstruo mataste e todo tu reino, no mereces perdón de la luz, púdrete en el infierno-Marcus sale corriendo en dirección de exánime.

_**-el infierno, yo te daré un infierno de frio y oscuridad**_-toma pose de batalla.

-ambos guerreros pelean de forma sincronizada, pero la superioridad de Marcus llega hasta cierto punto-_**esta batalla, todo lo que pasaron, solo me demuestra algo**_-exánime triza la espada de Marcus y con sus mano toma su cuello y lo asfixia-_**que sois los mas grande héroes y**_ –toma su espada y atraviesa el pecho del paladín-**que estaréis bajo mi servicio**-Marcus con sus últimas fuerzas, coloca su mano en el casco del rey-luz sa…gra….da-un rayo dorado impacta al señor de los muerto, que no se mueve-_**todo son grande, con ustedes en mis filas todo azeroth será mío.**_

-!Jamás¡-una voz se oye del alto señor encerrado en hielo-¡santa luz dame tu ultima bendición¡-el hielo se rompe, donde tirion en buido en luz se dirige contra el rey-_**imposible como has logrado sa**_- tirion golpea con la espada sagrada a exánime que usa su espada para protegerse, la temida espada Frostmourne (agonía de escarcha) se rompe en ciento de pedazo _**-noooooooooooo cómo es posible**_-el paladín dio una media vuelta y patio la cara del rey. Levantó su espada con sus mano-!Héroes de azeroth regresen de la muerte "redención"¡-una luz salió de los cuerpos, haciendo que el daño sufrido desaparecieran. Mientras exánime era rodeado por cientos de almas enfurecidas.

Los héroes se levantaron, alguno aturdidos, otros completamente desconectado

-que sucede-pregunto un trol.

-jóvenes héroes es el momento-el anciano paladín apunta al rey debilitado.

-¡hermano! de moles un sabor de muerte real-grito una elfa-todo los héroes se lanzan contra el rey.

-las bolas de fuego, calcinan la armadura del rey, los chamanes canalizan cientos de rayos, los druidas dejan caer la furia de elune, los arqueros apuntas sus armas, lo sacerdotes sanan, Marcus se aproxima a gran velocidad, toma su rota espada y se la incrusta en sus costillas donde, el rey lo mando de regreso de un golpe con los héroes

-ahora maga elfa-grita Marcus

-ok-la elfa sanguinaria lanza dos bolas de fuego, de forma que están girando, dando le de lleno en el rostro-druidas las piernas no dejen que escape-

-las piernas del rey quedan inmovilizadas_**-no…. no esto no debía pasar, yo debía ser el rey que los gobernara a todo**_-un orco lanza su hacha dándole en el hombro-_**graaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**_el grito ase eco en las cámara de corona de hielo

-¡este es el final monstruo!-la magia arcana golpea al rey mientras los guerreros, caballeros de la muerte, paladines, picaros y cambia forma lo golpean el cuerpo de exánime. Que no se mueve por las raícese de los druidas un chamán convoca elemental de roca sostiene su mano derecha, mientras que un brujo a un espectro de vacío que sostiene la izquierda, tirion usa la luz dejando ciego al señor de los muertos. Marcus canaliza un hacha de cólera como nunca lo hizo, canalizo todo su enorme mana en ella-apártense –los héroes salta para atrás, Marcus lanza el hacha al inmóvil rey- _**!booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmm¡-**_ la enorme explosión, dejo al rey aduras penas mientras que del humo salía un tauren, que con su masa golpea al rey exánime tirando su preciada corona dejando el cuerpo agónico del tirano .

-todos los héroes aduras penas miran y dicen_-!Se acabó¡…!Lo logramos¡.… ..…!Vencimos¡…..!Mierda lo hicimos¡….!Salve a los espíritus de azeroth¡…!Gloria a elune¡…..!Por la sagrada luz¡…..!El sol nos bendijo¡…..!La madre tierra oyó nuestras plegarias!….., !Los naauu no dieron su fuerza!…!Salve gloria a lord tirion¡…..-_ cientos de gritos de victoria llenan la enorme recamara.

_**Fin del **__**Flashback**_

-el olvido es un lugar horrendo -decía Marcus mientras un tiritón lo envolvió por unos segundos.

-eso es algo que los naaru podemos ver mui poco-decía kal'tar.

-guau eso debe ser algo espeluznante, pero alabes intrigante, estar en tu mundo lástima que allá tanta restricciones, con el asunto de los males y señor del tempo-miraba con molestia el doctor whooves.

-y no te olvides de los titanes con su infinito poder-dijo Marcus levantando sus pulgares.

-titanes-miro con cierta cara de interrogación el viajero del tiempo.

-eso no viene al caso –dijo Marcus mientras se acomodaba sus bolsos y arreglaba su espada-será una historia para otro tiempo….

Unos cascos se oyen acercándose donde el humano y el viajero del tiempo.

-chicos esto lista-la alicornio morada, llevaba puesta una armadura de color plomo, con incrustaciones de la gema morada de la nave, que cubría parcialmente su cuerpo y en su cuerno un anillo, con un símbolo echo de energía-que le parece.

-claro yo me mato ayudándolos naaru y ustedes le dan su bendición a ella en un rato-dijo Marcus algo molesto.

-claro pero quien se resiste a su mirada-respondió un naaru.

-que mirada-Marcus aparto al Naru y miro a la alicornio por un rato –te doy la razón, prepárense para la batalla final, yo me voy a lavar los ojos demasiada ternura-le humano toma rumbo a otra pieza.

-bueno es mejor prepararse-el viajero presiona uno botones, su armadura empieza a brillar y después queda igual-listo actualización, descargada-levanta su casco -no he tomado él te.

-ahora solo a esperar para llegar a canterlot-dijo la alicornio con la armadura ploma y morada.

En el baño de la nave un humano mira su cara reflejada en un espejo, de forma melancólica.

-o trabes en el fin del mund, o simple en guerra-se miró su reflejo-ase cundo deje de guiarme por un sendero de luz y para seguir mis únicas intenciones acaso lo olvide…..olvide quien soy, que era, solo con recordarlo mi alma sale de mi cuerpo.

_**Flashback**_

En una tierra muerta, se yergue una tienda al lado de una capilla iluminada, no por el sol donde cientos de cruzados, mantienen su cabeza abajo, el sol no se refleja en las negras nubes y un fino chubasco los moja, ninguno abandona su posición, en cada cara se ven lágrimas de una tristeza inamovible, por un tiempo las diferencias desaparecen, el número de cruzados aumenta con la llegada de los caballeros de la mano de plata.

Dentro de la tienda de campaña, acostado en una cama un anciano, de cabellos blancos espera su inminente final acompañado, por sus teniente y generales, más que guerreros amigos que se forjo con dolor y que el tiempo probo, dándole un agrado a su ya cansado corazón, en su manos sostiene una espada que tiene un orbe plano que levita un muchacho de cabellos negros, mojados tés blanca y ojos amarillos, llega algo cansado.

-a….a…luz…que me canse ya no podía correr más, para que me llaman, estaba en las tierra de mis ancestros –respondió el joven humano.

-algo de respeto Marcus no solo, porque seas de linaje de Arathor, puedes hacer lo que se te plazca-regañaba un anciano enano con una cara de ira audible.

-ya….ya relaja el hierro viejo, que ya llegue para que me….por la santa luz que le sucedió, porque esta lord tirion postrado en la cama.

-un elfo toma la palabra-eso Marcus es por ocupar una técnica prohibida para los paladines ,que el mismo tirion creo, la última bendición de la luz, que a cambio de imbuirte del poder de la luz acorta su vida…me estas escuchando mocoso…luz dame paciencia-el elfo se golpea con la mano-

-anciano no tengo todo el día que deseas decirme, que sea corto y rápido-Marcus lo miro mientras contenía sus lágrimas para no parecer débil

-siempre tan obstinado solo…algo te diré antes de que mi alma se valla al olvido-dio una sonrisa en su cansado y viejo rostro- ayúdame en lo último que te pediré –decía tirion mientras se ponía de pie y Marcus se arrodillaba frente a él.

-señor no deber, de cama salir, entado débil, estar tu-decía un trol.

-no te preocupes- el anciano toma la espada-Marcus…..-parecía tambalearse-recita el viejo juramento de los paladines-los ojos de anciano paladín se iluminaron.

-Marcus dio una leve sonrisa aclaro su voz y coloco su mano en forma de puño en el corazón-!Por la gracia de la luz…..-se limpió los ojos, para que ninguna lagrima callera y con voz firme- sanar al herido….y con la fuerza de la luz acabaras con el enemigo¡.

-por la gracia de la luz-coloco su mano frente al joven humano-yo en toda mi facultad, te nombro Marcus lothar, alto señor de los cruzados argenta y paladín en jefe de la mano de plata, levántate y se reconocido por el pueblo y la luz, porque es mi última voluntad-tomo a Marcus hizo que se levanta y entrego en sus manos la ASHBRINGER-has huso de esta arma de justicia con sabiduría como lo hizo su primer portador-sentándose en la cama miro la tienda de campaña en la que estaba-o mi dios, es mejor morir con amigos –sus ojos se serraron lentamente-mis hermanos al fin devuelta con ustedes estaré, miedo de presentarme ya no tengo-dejo salir su último aliento cayendo de espaldas en la cama-

-!Mi lord¡- se oyen palabras mientras los tenientes y generales, se reúnen frente, el fallecido alto señor –¡no puede ser a muerto!-un silencio incomodo inundo, la tienda todos miraron al emocional mente inestable Marcus

-ahora tu deberás ser quien nos guie –dijo firmemente un enano

-debes guiarnos Marcus te conozco desde terralllende no hay mejor calificado-dice un gnomo

-pero es muy joven-responde un elfo

-los alegatos se arman mientras el cuerpo, es llevado a la capilla esperanza de la luz, los impactados ojos de los cruzados, que bajan su cabeza mientras las nubes siguen dando esa fina llovizna.

-Marcus camina como zombi, saliendo de la tienda se monta en su caballo y sale al trote mientras la lagrimas salen de su rostro, se funden con la lluvia-/o luz porque se fue, acaso no era tu siervo, no creo poder llevar tal carga/- el caballo galopa hasta perderse en el horizonte, llegando aún campamento, situado al frente de un cementerio se adentra en él. Encontrando un enorme mausoleo e iluminado por la luz, se adentra en él y se arrodilla enfrente de una tumba donde, una estatua de un hombre sosteniendo con su mano izquierda una masa y con la derecha un libro.

-se quita su armadura divina, la cambia por una armadura de soldado, mira la espada un segundo y envés de guardar se la coloca en la espalda-/no veo la luz en esta situación/-se monta en su caballo y sale de la tumba dirigiéndose al campamento donde se va en dirección desconocida

-¡oye humano! –grito un ser humanoide de color azul con tentáculos en la cara y patas de chivo (Draenei)

-sí que desea señor-respondió Marcus en un tono muerto.

-veo que tiene un caballo que te parecerá ser el mensajero para comunicarnos entre la avanzadas la paga es buena pero no te garantizo que salgas vivo-dijo el Draenei.

-miro Marcus el campamento-bueno este soldado…..Acepta esta misión-tomo un bolso con papeles y muchas cosas, Marcus se decidió a partir.

-mientras el Draenei lo observaba-solo el tiempo dirá si estás listo la luz actúa de maneras misteriosas y como el tempo sana las heridas del pasado, debes ver en esta tierra que es lo que necesita, para que todo se mejore.

-que intentas decir Draenei –dijo Marcus algo extrañado.

-eso mi buen hermano, lo debes averiguar por ti mismo, para poder ser, quien debes ser –respondió el draenei.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-se secó la cara, miro su reflejo-para ser lo que debo ser, palabras que me dan algo de intriga saber, jamás bobi a verlo y cuando pregunte por el solo me dijeron que había fallecido en acción que suerte-se puso su yelmo –/da siempre una sonrisa y una broma, para que la locura no invada el corazón, cierto brinsur tus palabras aun guían mi alma/-salió del baño en dirección, donde estaba la alicornio y el viajero del tiempo.

-Bueno, fue algo refrescante pero es hora, no-dijo Marcus

-eso según mis cálculos es algo que debemos, hacer pero humano, como aremos para salvarlos yo no puedo viajar en el tiempo algo me lo impide…..

-eso es fácil ya que los demonios, no siguen un tiempo estable, ya que el vacío abisal es una dimensión caótica, según el libro que le del gnomo explorador, a la venta en su en su librería arcana más cercana.

-Eso que tiene que ver con el tema Marcus -decía twilight mientras miraba al humano con la cara de cachorrito.

-hay cosas que es mejor no explicar, ya que los secretos pueden llevarte a tu tumba, si no sabes guardarlos viene –respondió Marcus con su terrorífico yelmo puesto.

-humano, alicornio y viajero del tiempo hemos llegado-comunico un naaru de color morado oscuro.

-perfecto es hora de hacer algo parecido a salvar un mundo-dijo Marcus mientras se acomodaba el collar de dragón.

-muy bien esto es lo último que podemos hacer asido un honor, Haberte vuelto a ver Marcus recuerda ,ello miran a la futuras generaciones ,los guían con sus historias a héroes y con su valor demuestran, que nada es imposible adiós y suerte mis hermano,! tele trasportación¡.

-una luz rodio a los tres y los trasporto a las afueras de canterlot.

**Chaooo….nos vemos y comenten…. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Los pensamientos van en esto /**

**Capítulo17 en la boca del demonio: el crepúsculo de la creación**

Los tres héroes, queda a las puertas de la ciudad, que abriéndose las puertas entran a canterlot o lo que queda de él, en lugar de edificios y monumentos solo queda la plataforma de la ciudad y cuatro pilares que en el centro, un remolino de magia que está siendo canalizado, devastando lo que queda de la vida del planeta.

-¡por celestia!-los ojos de la alicornio, no creían lo que pasaba-que es lo que, ¿porque asen esto?, solo no lo comprendo- twilight se puso más triste de lo que ya estaba.

-no se preocupe princesa, siempre hay una solución/sea cual sea la solución siempre la hay/-decía l viajero del tiempo.

-Marcus miraba-/típico demoniaco, canalicemos la energía y magia del mundo, dicen para así traer a nuestro libertador, no me sentía si desde la campaña "la ira de la fuente del sol", a esto está pintando muy mal, a quien planea traer, no importa debo detenerlo/.

De entre los pilares, apareció un señor del terror, con una armadura dorada y en su brazo derecho un guante metálico, incrustado con unos extraños fragmentos.

_**-sean bienvenidos jóvenes héroes, al crepúsculo de toda la existencia, yo embu le doy mis cordiales bienvenida a sus tumbas**_-dio una rápida reverencia.

-¿Por qué?…..¿porque lo hacen?, no saben el sufrimiento que hacen pasar a los demás –dijo twilight gritándole al demonio.

_**-crees que su sufrimiento nos importa, soy solo la nada de los millones de millones de mundos que hemos conquistado y te puedo decir que ellos rogaron mucho, pero no tuvieron una muerte digna**_-dio una sonrisa burlona-_**la vida debe ser aniquilada.**_

-entonces demonio, no pararas asta consumir cada equestria que encuentres cierto-grito el doctor whooves

_**-yo consumir no…..no….no….no, solo estoy dando la pasa da para algo más poderoso, que ara que cada realidad tiemble ante su incalculable poder, imparable y casi incontenible solo un mundo ha sobrevivido al ataque de mi maestro y fue azeroth, pero solo porque el inmenso cosmos separa demasiado los mundos y las dimensiones hacen también su débil parte.**_

-a quien deseas traer legión-dijo el humano algo alarmado

_**- es un ser tan inmenso que va más allá de la imaginación. Está cubierto de un traje ardiente y una armadura negra. Llamas de fuego bailando salvajemente rodean su cabeza y forman una espesa masa de cabello y una profunda barba. Un par de cuernos se extienden desde su frente y una cola ardiente se extiende por detrás, dejando un rastro de brasas encendidas a su paso. Uno de sus brazos sostiene una gigantesca espada con grabados. te suena familiar esto que te acabo de decir humano-**_el señor del terror se sentó –_**tiemblen como lo hace el pobre humano**_

-¿Marcus que te sucede?, ¿porque estas así?, ¿qué pasa?-dijo twilight

-trago saliva y se armó de valor-por la santa luz, crees que me creo esa mentira, él está muerto y no hay forma de que me engañes, estúpido demonio-el humano sudaba dentro de su armadura

_**-tonto…tonto…..Humano creíste lo que esos ancianos les dijeron, idiota un ser de tal poder no puede ser destruido –**_dio una sonrisa siniestra

-y si es tan poderoso, porque no solo se aparece por aquí señor del terror –grito el viajero del tiempo

_**-porque su inmenso poder y lo gigantesco del cosmos y las dimensiones, lo mantiene recluido en su reino, pero no por mucho cuando llegue con la legión, no abra esperanza para nadie -**_decía embu mientras se ponía de pie-_**/ y podríamos decir que los todopoderosos titanes, lo quieren muerto, pero no se atreven a enfrentarlo por el daño que recibiría el universo/**_

-entonces déjame –su lagrimas corrían por su pelaje morado-la que te haga pagar tus crímenes –salió corriendo mientras su cuerno brillaba.

_**-ja….aaaaaaa oscuridad, porque nunca se toman el extermino de manera más op**_-un rayo morado golpea al demonio o en la cara-_**ahora estas muerta alicornio**_

-mierda, quien vigila a twilight –dijo desesperado Marcus

-¿que no eras tú acaso humano? -contesto el doctor whooves

-bien doctorcito encárgate del demonio, junto con la alicornio…..-el humano se sentó, retiro un extraño collar de un dragón, con las alas abiertas mordiendo, un reloj de arena, todo echo de bronce y lo puso en sus manos –denme tiempo lo necesito.

-para que necesitas tiempo….

-necesito para hacer que el abalorio se cargue –grito Marcus

-está bien humano, no sé qué tramas, pero ojala que sea algo bueno para salvar esta equestria, porque si no me encargaré de acerté sufrir-salió corriendo en la dirección donde twilight, peleaba con el señor del terror.

Mientras cerca de la enorme fosa de magia arcana una alicornio pele contra el señor del terror

_**-vamos pelea princesa –**_ twilight golpea con sus cascos, mientras lanza rayos de magia, contra el demonio que parase poco afectado-_**eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer**_-el señor del terror alza vuelo ,mientas la alicornio ase lo mismo y canaliza una espada de energía e intenta herir al demonio pero usando su guante metálico, rompe la espada-_**te digo un secreto el cual el humano no te ha dicho**_-se acercó a twilight, que lo golpeo con su casco y lanzo un potente hechizo ,que dejo estampado a al señor del terror en uno de sus pilares-¡no quiero saber nada de tus retorcidas mentiras!-la alicornio junto magia, en su casco derecho golpeo el estómago de demonio enterrando lo mas en el pilar, pero el ser de maldad tomo uno de sus cascos y se acercó a su oreja-_**no me puedes dañar, porque los demonios creamos la magia arcana**_-coloco su mano en el vientre de twilight y una enorme aura la enterró en el piso-rrrrrr…..no te basta con destruirlo todo –la alicornio se puso de pie y salió corriendo contra el demonio, que mirando se colocó en pose de batalla y lanzo un potente hechizo que twilight corto haciendo aparecer un espejo-_**rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr que acasos no entiende que todo está perdido ríndete**_-se acercó e intento herirla con sus garras, pero un reloj de arena gigante lo estampo en piso.

-creo que mejor tú te rindes escoria del universo…

-valla lo creí que sería la única, que me atrevería a enfrentarlo doctor-decía la alicornio mientras se soba con su casco una herida en el vientre

-rompiendo en reloj de arena sale un demonio mientras se limpia su armadura-_**bueno….Bueno….bueno creo que ustedes me están tomando por idiota, creen acaso que sus poderes**_-una espada se entierra en el señor del terror.

-listo eso es todo acaso, no creías que iba a deja a esta equestria a un destructor de mundos

_**- jajajajajja crees que esto me detendrá, al señor que sirvo tiene el poder de destruir mundos, con solo desenvainar su espada. desaparecen volviéndose polvo**_ –el demonio tomo la espada, que lo atravesaba y se la saco

-el doctor miro con impacto la escena-como es posible que puedas, sacarte mi espada es de energía temporal

_**-eso mi querido viajero es porque soy embu el que profano el tiempo-**_se sacó la espada y patio al doctos dejándolo junto a twilight

**Cerca de la puerta de canterlot**

Marcus observa la batalla-/mierda un señor del terror con título, eso es muy malo siempre son esos, los que dan más pelea, me gustaría ayudar pero necesito concentrar mi mana, en el abalorio hasta que esté listo/

**De vuelta en los pilares**

Twilight canalizo un hechizo, contra el demonio que ya se estaba empezando a entusiasmar_**-!boooooooooommm¡**__-_la explosión mando al señor del terror cientos de metros, mientras dos enormes relojes de arena lo intentaron mole_**-esto me está divirtiendo mucho pero-**_con un movimiento de su guante metálico ,hizo que los dos relojes desaparecieran-_**el trabajo no se confunde con la diversión**_-se acercó y patio a la alicornio, tomo del casco de viajero del tiempo y lo azoto contra el piso-_**dime viajero del tiempo, como se siente ver que esta equestria, allá caído relativamente fácil por tu culpa**_-el demonio arrojo al viajero contra un pilar y empezó a estrangularlo.

-Que quieres decir con que es mi culpa demonio…

_**-Ja aún te lo preguntas, puede ser que tú de otra realidad, no tuvieras la culpa, pero eres tú en todo caso, nosotros no hubiéramos sabido que existía esta dimensión, porque los titanes dadores de orden, decidieron que los males de su dimensión, debían quedarse hay así que levantaron un enorme velo cósmico, para proteger la creación de la luz, pamplinas solo pamplinas, pero alguna gran pelea de poderosos seres ,de estas dimensiones envió ondas que resquebrajaron el velo y nos conectó con el vacío abisal de esta dimensión y debo agregar que está vacío no hay demonio que pena-**_apretó más en cuello del pony

-entonces dime ¿qué tiene alas y a la bes es polvo… señor del terror?-con una sonrisa confiada en la cara del pony

_**-¿tiene alas y es a la bes polvo?**_-embu se fija en el emblema de reloj, que brillo lanzado un enorme rallo-_**¡graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_-el señor del terror se hizo polvo, donde callo el extraño, guante metálico

-¡doctor! –Unos cascos se oyen –está bien, hoye pedazo de hipócrita ben y ayúdanos o te quedaras sentado –grito twilight

**En la puerta de canterlot**

-con una voz de la nobleza-o querida twilight por favor, no me aras mancharme la manos con una escoria como esa o si /ja me encanta hacer esa broma/

-Marcus, por celestia mueve tu culo calvo y ayúdanos o te aseguro que te exilio a lo que queda de la luna-grito twilight

-tono normal-o por favor no puedes abrir una brecha dimensiona, y me exilias a la luna además estoy ocupado haciendo algo para salvarle el pellejo a su mundo /me pregunto si el seguro de vida, me cubre aquí, debí leer la letra pequeña nota mental: no compres seguros a lo goglin/

**Devuelta en los pilares**

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu como lo odio cundo se coloca así –inflo los cachete-pero detuvimos a un señor del terror- twilight tomo el casco del doctor y lo puso de cascos (por no decir de pie)

-gracias princesa, pero creo que no-señalo aunó de los pilares con su casco metálico

_**-valla además eres muy detallista –**_apareció en el piso-_**pero**_ –estiro su mano derecho y la guante metálico volvió a su mano o garra-_**no te percataste que soy indestructible jajjajajajjajajajja **_

-sabes demonio, he oído eso antes de muchos seres de destrucción, al final son derrotados-se puso firme mientras unos pequeños cañones laser, salían de su armadura

_**-crees que tú me derrotaras o será la alicornio o el vago del humano que esta sen….ta… …..o oscuridad el humano, eso es una… mierda**_-salió corriendo a toda velocidad

-Twilight debemos defender a Marcus no sé lo que ase pero si colocó a demonio, ase debe ser algo bueno-el pony con una armadura cibernética, sale corriendo seguido por twilight, que se tele trasporto al frente del demonio y hizo un bate con el cual golpeo al demonio que se hiso arena negra.

-sigue corriendo en dirección donde estaba el humano, mientras los ataques de la alicornio y el viajero de tiempo no lo detenían llego cerca de Marcus.

_**-muere escoria de la creación-**_con sus garras golpeo al humano pero nada paso, un campo de luz se formó-_**eso es escudo divino, maldición-**_el demonio se tele trasporto devuelta en el pilar.

-está listo al fin se cargó completo es hora de esperar-grito Marcus

-¿que se cargó? –pregunto twilight algo herida

-enserio nos hiciste defender tu calvo pellejo, solo por un simple abalorio sin duda, otro humano estúpido-decía el viajero del tiempo

-que, los humano no somos los más listos de azeroth, eso son los gnomos y goglin nosotros solo colocamos, nuestro indómito espíritu y la facultad de a ser aliados rápidos/conste que aunque fui criado por enanos, yo no aprecio mucho la amistad, como ellos/ahora ustedes dos defiendan el medallón, hasta que el venga yo tengo una preguntas que hacerle a embu.

-los dos ponys asintieron y se colocaron al lado del extraño abalorio, que empezó a levitar rodeado de arena dorada.

**En los pilares cerca de la fuente arcana y vil**

_**-decidiste, mover tu culo humano despreciaba**_-el demonio salto de una de los pilares-_**podre dejar de divertirme y destruir tu alma.**_

-algo curioso demonio, desde cuando sirves a dos amos a la bes –Marcus se quitó el yelmo y lo guardo en uno de sus bolso. Retiro la espada sagrada de su espalda y tomo pose de batalla.

_**-jajajajjajajaj, que perceptivo con la magia eres sin dudada… tu sangre elfica te ayuda**_-se acomodó el guante de metal color plata, con esos extraños fragmento incrustados.

-Perfecto legión, no necesito contenerme, peleare serio, para que sepas que el león no aplaca su ira y el sol no deja de iluminar-salió correinen dirección contra el demonio.

El brazo metálico choca con la espada sagrada, ambos sacan chispas se be , una extraña distorsión en la fuente de magia-¡santa luz algo intenta cruzar!-el humano golpea la cara del demonio, dejándole en su pecho un hacha echa de electricidad –_**como te odio hu ,booooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm**_-sale volando, el demonio que reponiéndose se eleva por los cielos-_**ya me aburrí graaaaaaaaa**_-la arena negra envuelve al demonio, dándole una armadura completamente negra-_**ahora insignificante m**_-el humano salto llegando cerca de la cara ,donde puso su mano-!luz solicito tu intervención¡ –un rayo dorado golpeo al demonio haciendo un cráter en el piso, donde el humano salió-¡se acabó!-de entre el polvo salió el señor del terror –_**sabes me molestas con solo ver tu rostro veo a los cinco primero mofándose en mi caraaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa**_-de sus alas aparecieron miles de lanzas, que arrojo contra el humano que las repelió, con la técnica "millar de espadas sagradas" -mierda se puso serio-el humano sitio corriendo ,mientras que el demonio arrojaba cientos de esferas de energía oscura-_**perece humano y be a la tierras donde la luz es comida por la oscuridad**_ -Marcus siguió corriendo-¡esto se acabó!/resistencia las sombras/-detuvo las esferas con sus manos, tomo impulso y salto, tomo una de sus pesuñas-asuelo monstruo –con una gran fuerza lo envió al duro concreto-_**tu eres ellos no hay duda de eso**_-se levantó-_**puede que seas un gran paladín**_-junto sus garraras y se creó una pequeña esfera-_**pero no eres un recipiente vivo de luz**_-de la esfera miles de serpientes salieron-¡qué pasa con los demonios de hoy!-se dirigió contras las serpientes – !ASHBRINGER despierta y solo deja cenizas¡-del orbe de la espada ,salió una energía dorara que envolvió la espada-perfecto, ¡golpe cruzado!-de un golpe destruyo las serpientes-_**humanos y sus armas**_-salió corriendo y golpeo con su garra metálica a Marcus y los sostuvo del cuello-_**se acabó u**_-un remolino dorado ,conformado de martillos rodio al humano e hizo al señor del terror alejarse algo golpeado-esta espada jamás se comparara a una obra humana fue-se acercó al demonio lo patio y toco con su mano-que la luz-una energía golpeo al demonio-te de su redención-se apartó.

-creo que con eso basto-mientras daba una sonrisa de confiado

_**-humano**_-una voz ase eco, mientras la arena negra se junta dando forma al señor del terror embu-_**yo no puedo morir el tiempo es mi perra**_-estiro sus alas-_**no hay nadie que me detenga ya que todo este caos, se debe solo a mi voluntad y cuando el maestro pase seré recompensado.**_

-¿conque serás recompensado?-grito la enfadada alicornio

-_**con el puesto de general de la legión, que más deseo, es solo un insignificante mundo más que consumimos**_-el demonio se sacudo la arena

-solo un mundo-avanza sus cascos morados, emana una energía enorme-mataste a todos por un simple puesto, que clase de enfermoooooooooooooooooo-de su cuerno dispara una enorme ráfaga de magia.

-Marcus miro el enorme rallo/ twilight tu nivel de estupidez creció mil puntos/ detente los demonios se alimentan de magia

Twilight no escucha, sumida en la ira continua, manteniendo el rayo de magia, hasta que un humano inhibe su magia y cae desplomada al suelo

-como hiciste eso-pregunto el viajero de tiempo mientras miraba el extraño abalorio llenarse, más de arena dorada

-fácil, como de descendiente de los altos elfos, poseo la capacidad de resistir, drenado o bloquear la magia momentáneamente-fijo sus ojos en el abalorio-todavía le falta un poco.

-y con certeza que es esto humano-señalo con su casco el extraño collar

-digamos que con lo que se asta hora, podre darle un renacimiento a este tiempo

-un demonio se saborea la magia obtenía-_**que delicia sabía que había grandes cantidades de magia en esta dimensión pero jamás tanta**_

-el doctor whooves miro al demonio/ así que se dedicaron a conquistar y no se fijaron en los elementos de la armonía, eso corre a nuestro favor, ya que sin esa magia se demoraran en destruir esta dimensión/

-el abalorio empieza a iluminarse y la arena que lo rodea aumenta

-el humano mira el abalorio-perfecto solo queda algo por hacer señor del terror- un aura blanca envuelve a Marcus sus ojos se vuelven de un energía amarilla y por solo un segundo el demonio sintió miedo, temor, ira porque pudo ver a los cinco primero ,en un muchacho, los más grandes paladines los de fe inquebrantables, estaban ante sus ojos _**–los cinco primeros en un muchacho ,descendiente de arathor y los hijos del sol**_-el demonio corre contra Marcus- doctor whooves tome a twilight

-si claro-toma a la inconsciente alicornio

-el humano sale corriendo usa su espada sagrada y corta al demonio que se vuelve arena negra-eso es lo mejor que tú puedes a ser monstruo del vacío-el señor del terror toma, por los cabellos a Marcus y golpea la cara del humano contra el suelo y lo suelta-_**graaaaaaaaaaaa maldición ni puedo golpearte sin que me arda la mano maldito **__**Uther Lightbringer**__** , **__**Gavinrad el Terrible**__**, **__**Saidan Dathrohan**__** , Turalyon , Tirion fordring los maldigo a to**_-una calavera echa de luz golpea al demonio-/exorcismo/no te permito hablar así de los primeros paladines-el señor del terror eleva la mitad, de su cuerpo que esta echo de arena negra-_**te mueres **_-de su boca exhala fuego, de color verde, Marcus levantó su mano-resistencia al fuego-el demonio da una leve sonrisa, el fuego se colocó negro-¡mierda!-el fuego callo llenando el lugar donde estaba el humano-_**estas muerto hu**_-sale de fuego dando un salto, la ASHBRINGER con una aura dorada le corta la mano derecha, donde tenía el extraño guante-_**graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**_Marcus vuelve al piso donde, se fija en el extraño guante con incrustaciones de color azul-/esos no son los fragmento de esa espada/ .

_**-valla maldito humano me cortaste la mano pero**_-la mano se regenerara-_**ahora devuelve me eso –**_el demonio se conectó, por completo con su cuerpo-_**todos van a morir-**_

-doctor anomalía del tiempo detectada-una voz de mujer sale del traje

-así que eras tú el maldito que hacia todo el alboroto….

-que acaso no te dijo su título, hace un rato embu el profanador del tiempo-decía Marcus mientras veía la ira del demonio

-yo creí que solo lo dicen por alardear-dijo el doctor mientras veía a twilight despertar

-que….auch…..mi vientre-miro al furioso demonio- que ganamos –mira la cara de Marcus-creo que no -con dificultad se coló sobre sus cascos-aún puedo luchar-se fija bien en Marcus-desde cuando de ti sale un aura blanca-se enfoca en sus ojos-aaaaaaaaaaaa que le paso a tus ojos parecen ser pura energía.

-dejamos las explicaciones, para otro momento, alicornio-estira su mano contra el señor del terror-luz sagrada-el rayo sale y golpea al demonio que no se mueve

_**-ustedes pony se ganaron por su heroica, resistencia que los odie al igual que a las razas de azeroth, pero por sobre todo los coloco en nivel de interferencia, junto con los humanos**_-levanta su mano-_**desaparezcan en el tiempo perdido-**_una ola de arena negra, sale de las espalda del señor del terror y va en dirección de los tres héroes.

-anomalía del tiempo detectada-vuelve a decir la voz femenina del traje

-Esto es muy malo, con mis poderes del tiempo inactivo, creo que nos borrara de la existencia-dijo el alarmado doctor

-no….no… no… no puede acabar así ,todo lo que he perdió, solo para que al final ,desaparezcamos como nada ,tienes un plan cierto Marcus, lo tienes cierto-mira de forma desesperada al humano, que mira la ola de arena negra.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm saben algo, creo que tuve que haber ido a esa orgia de elfas nocturnas-miro a twilight que al oír eso se había puesto roja –para matarlas jajajjajajaja-la cara de la alicornio se mostró asustada-que, yo odio a los inmortales.

La arena negra continua su avance

-solo me arrepiento de una cosa-las lágrimas caen de la alicornio-no haber sido una buena princesa

-el doctor miro la ola negra-y, yo por no decirle que la amaba, antes de salir en esta misión

-bueno yo me arrepiento/de no matar a celestia y a luna/de…de…algo que si lo enumerara me deprimiría hasta morir.

La arena negra llego delante de ellos, que esperando el inminente final, pero una arena dorada golpeo a la negra que empezó a desaparecer quedando a los pies del demonio

_**-cómo es posible, ninguna fuerza en toda esta dimensión, puede detenerla arena negra del tiempo, y el único que podía les bloque su po**_-una corriente envolvió a todo el lugar

**-!¿Quién hozo sacarme de mi vigilia eterna?¡…..**

* * *

**-****Uther Lightbringer****(dador de luz o iluminado), ****Gavinrad el Terrible****, ****Saidan Dathrohan**_**, Turalyon, Tirion fordring: fueron los cinco primeros paladines en ser en buidos con poderes por la luz referencia al world of warcraft 1,2,3 y sin dejar atrás al wow y su gran historia **_

**Bueno, empiezo a dar las gracias a todo los que leyeron este fic….. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo chaito….. Comenten…se…despide Dios de la nada….. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Los pensamientos van en encerrados en esto/**

**Capítulo18 en la boca del demonio: el nuevo amanecer**

La vos hizo eco en cada rincón de canterlot, tan grabe y estruendosa, dando a saber que eso, estaba de mal humor la cara del demonio lo demostraba todo ira, miedo y por sobretodo, venganza contra la vos que reconoció en un intente. Mientras que el humano solo se dibujaba una cara de cierto temor, pero esperanza con la llegada del extraño ser.

-Twilight miro para atrás notando que el extraño amuleto había abierto un portal-o celestia bendita-un enorme garra sale del portal mostrando a un ser.

Un delgado y sinuoso dragón de escamas de color marrón-dorado metálico. Sus ojos estaban hechos de piedras preciosas, el color del sol, la alicornio queda maravilladla pero alabes temerosa del extraño dragón que ha aparecido. Jamás vio algo así, ase que todos los dragones de equestria parezcan nada, y una arena dorada rodea su cuerpo de forma elegante

-nordi hace tiempo que no veía tu escamoso culo de aspecto…

**-Marcus ase tiempo que no veía tu entrometida existencia, en cosas que a los mortales no les incumbe, para que me has traído, tengo un**-el dragón mira todo el lugar y be al demonio**-ya entiendo lo que pasa**

-no, algo está mal con el demonio a muerto muchas beses y además mis sospechas se confirmaron con su último ataque, uso arena negra del tiempo

-los ojos de dragón se abren- **arena negra, cómo es posible que esa criatura pueda usarla, es lo que creo que es**

-si nuestro temor se confirmó, ellos saben de la brecha y ocuparon, la intervención que me mando a equestria para poder pasar, es solo una teoría que tengo pero te preguntare algo, acasos has venido a equestria durante este tiempo

**-no, tengo demasiados deberes para venir pero a qué se debe todo esas preguntas Marcus**

-simple mi buen Nozdormu, ellos están aquí y se están confabulando con demonio al cien por ciento/eso explica la energía que confundí con la de él, en el palacio de cristal ja que idiota fui, como no me di cuenta/

**-entonces debo actuar rápido-**miro al demonio**-tu vendrás conmigo** –alzo el vuelo y con su enorme garra tomo al demonio

-flujo del tiempo reestablecido-se oyó una vos de mujer

-_**crees que es fácil dragón**_-el demonio dio una sonrisa tétrica y se hizo del mismo porte del dragón, tomo con su mano izquierda una de sus alas, pero el dragón lo mordió _**–graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maldito ciervo de los titanes**_-con la derecha intento lo, solo para que una arena dorada la envolviera .con sus patas traseras el colosal dragón empujo al demonio al suelo haciendo aullar de dolor.

-twilight miraba con impacto la lucha que ocurrió- lo venció así de fácil como, porque Marcus porque, no lo convocaste antes-la alicornio golpeo la armadura de Marcus –porque dejaste que todos murieran, solo por un simple capricho-sus ojos salían lágrimas de ira y frustración.

-el viajero del tiempo contuvo a la enojada alicornio-es hora que nos esplique que es este dragón y que los hagas rápido

-el humano dio una leve sonrisa-él no requiere presentación porque él siempre está observando su poder es inmenso pero su sabiduría no tiene comparación Nozdormu el aspecto de tiempo y vigilante de las ramificaciones del destino eso creo/jamás escucho lo que me dijo, o dicen de él/

-mientras el dragón llego frente al humano trayendo entre sus garras aun señor del terror, encarcelado en un reloj de arena-para que me as convocado Marcus

-e….señor-el dragón se fija en la alicornio morada con una armadura ploma y diamante de color morado-usted es enverad un aspecto de la creación

**-pues claro criaturita yo soy el que protejo el tiempo de las anomalías-**miro al doctor whooves**-así que estas aquí, miren mato dos pájaros de un tiro**

-oye no les robes el dicho a los enanos

**-Marcus yo viajo en el tiempo quien dijo el dicho pude haber sido yo**

-/está bien Nozdormu ganaste esta ronda / pero te llame para algo

-el dragón miro de forma curiosa- **¿para qué?-**dijo de forma seria

-rehace esta línea de tiempo para que esta realidad no tema a la oscuridad

-el dragón se sobo sus enorme cuello de bronce**-me estas pidiendo eso que acaso no recuerdas lo que me robaste**-tono de regaño- **acaso no mides lo que pudiste hacer al tiempo, niño estúpido**

-lo se era para un motivo mayor/mi motivo mayor pero…..pero/-dio una sonrisa- yo no comprendo el ciento por ciento de tu trabajo, pero te ruego por la sagrada luz que ollas este último favor.

Un minuto de silencio lleno el ambiente

-el dragón piso con fuerza y el tiempo sede tuvo excepto por los tres héroes y en demonio**-he tomado mi decisión/este demonio tubo que destruir, cada enlace temporal, será un dolor de cabeza arreglar todo /** –estiro sus enormes alas, mientras que la arena dorada, apareció llenado cada lugar de canterlot y empezó a caer de la montaña llenado todo el lugar, luego el continente y después el mundo

-el demonio atrapado en el reloj de arena, no podía creerlo todo lo planeado, todo se fue por la borda_**-no…no….no…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa malditos seáis pony y humanos**_

_**-/***"sierra la boca embu me as fallado… y eso no lo tolero"***/**_

_**-/pero mi señor no fue mi culp…../**_

_**-/***"eso no importa sal rápido de ese lugar y be a otra dimensión el plan sigue en acción estos mundos ricos en orden deben ser liberados"***/**_

_**-/como desee/-**_el cuerpo de demonio se triso dejando salir un humo color verde

Mientras Nozdormu continuaba llenando el mundo con una arena dorada, miro lo que el humano sostenía en su mano izquierda

**-dime Marcus ese extraño guante que sostiene en la mano, es lo que creo que es **

-si son los fragmentos de esa arma de destrucción universal, los que tienen incrustado en el

**-eso significa que el demo-**miro el reloj de arena se ha escapado**-asqueroso demonio-**el dragón se veía furioso

**En el cielo de canterlot **

-con una vos tretica y retorcida _**–***"me habéis detenido, pero la infinidad de cosmos me dará la victoria final, sobre la creación"*****_

-el dragón oyó la vos **-!Sargeras!-** elevo el vuelo**-maldito traidor como has podido hacer, lo que as echo no mereces el perdón de ningún titán.**

-estiro su mano y izo al dragón volver al suelo_**-***"tú no puedes ver lo que hago, mi poder no tiene límites, solo me mantengo oculto para que mis hermanos no me vean pero, ya tengo todo listo no necesito destruir azeroth ahora que veo mas dimensiones, el mismo señor en su alto trono temblara porque soy incontenible, ahora me voy hacia el infinito"*****_-un portal se abrió_**-***"para poder traer el verdadero miedo en el corazón de todo miserable mortal"*****_- y trago al demonio

-que es lo que ocurrió Marcus-grito twilight

-poseyó a su mismo sirviente para sacarlo de esta dimensión- respondió Marcus

-eso significa que logró escapar el muy bastardo-decía indignado el viajero del tiempo

-no importa, siempre hay héroes que desafían a las sombras para traer u nuevo futuro sea en cual se las dimensiones, en que embu vague se encontrara con héroes que lo detenga en su intento de traer a su señor a estas dimensiones -dijo Marcus.

**-puede que sea verdad-**el enorme dragón apareció**-pero ahora tengo que ocuparme de hacer algo con este mundo, viajero del tiempo te permito irte, pero con una condición no hagas más tonterías osino, en persona me asegurare de que no nazcas nunca**

-el doctor whooves dio una pequeña sonrisa-dime acaso, hacer lo correcto está mal arreglar el mundo, haciendo el tiempo cambiar, eso es incorrecto-de la armadura salió un botón azul

**-eso solo se debe hacer, si es necesario el mismo tiempo debe seguir su curso natural, no debe haber entrometimientos, en la continuidad espacio temporal, es el orden antes que el caos-**contesto furioso Nozdormu

- así escomo ases las cosa, muy señor del tiempo y te los pasas mirando, viendo si hacer nada-presiono el botón azul-abecés debes hacer, lo indebido para salvar la, creación de dios-desapareció

**-valla que extraño viajero dijo casi exactamente lo que me dijiste-**miro a Marcus que estaba sanando a twilight**-humano, alicornio es tiempo del final de la pesadilla**-le giño el ojo a Marcus

-es verdad nordi- Marcus miro a twilight-es hora del que el dolor sea olvidado porque el olvido e bueno/abecés en mui pocas circunstancias/

-¡Marcus!-los ojos de la alicornio se iluminador-!el sol está en el cielo¡-miro más detalladamente-!la luna esta entera¡-un poni paso atravesando a twilight, que se tanteo con sus cascos-¡oye!-se colocó adelante de el-¿e ola?-el poni solo la atravesó como un fantasma sin vida. Los ojos de la alicornio vieron como todo cambiaba los bosque muertos volvían hacer verdes, canterlot volvía a estar llena de vida pony que caminaban de una lado a otro atravesando las cosas totalmente desconectados y ninguno la veía –¿qué sucede Marcus?-miro al humano-¿porque, ellos no me pueden verme?, ¿qué les sucede? -la alicornio suena alarmada

- twilight, Nozdormu puede recrear el tiempo, pero lo que embu le hizo al tiempo, afecto mucho la vida distorsionando todo, ellos son solo los fantasmas del tiempo ,solo ellos pueden recrearlo todo pero n -antes de terminar la oración del portal una gigantesca dragona de color rojo paso, juntó con un dragón de color verde y azul.

**-veo hermano que estas al fin ayudando, a la creación es algo que no se be todo los días-**dijo con un tono orgulloso la gran dragona roja adornada con cientos de joyas.

**-graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por los ordenadores del universo en su infinito poder, vinieron a ver o ayudar-**grito Nozdormu

**-aaaaaaaaa….ñam…ñam…ñam….hermano no te preocupes hemos venido… …aaaa aaaaaaaaa …..**(ustedes saben que aspecto es siempre con sueño ) **ayudar eso es todo lo que aremos no todo los días nos reunimos los cuatro aspectos**-respondió la dragona verde

**-sabes primo yo fui nombrado aspecto ase poco pero eso no de clina el poder que se me fue dado para la protección de todo** –decía el dragón azul

-Marcus eso son los aspectos que mencionaste, que cuidan la creación-pregunto la alicornio morada

-si son ellos/o por la luz son casi todos los aspectos, reunido tantos inmortales, contrólate no intentes matarlos/-señores aspectos-grito Marcus ante los imponentes dragones –por favor dejen esta dimensión como debe ser, que nuestros males se queden dónde deben estar/e septo por embu que se fugó/

**-Joven humano nosotros oímos el viento que pide paz y la tierra misericordia**- respondió la Reyna de los dragones**-yo, Alexstrasza Reyna de los dragones, protectora de la vida-**extendió sus alas rojas y miles de pétalos blancos empezaron a caer del cielo**-en mi facultad y por el don de ****Eonar****, Patrona de Toda la Vida yo les otorgo el renacer de cada ser de esta dimencion-**

**-jov…en….mmmmmmmmmm…alicornioooooooo en mi completa facultad y por al don, que se me fue concedido por ****Eonar****, Patrona de Toda la Vida…..yo, ****Ysera**** la soñadora le otorgo los recuerdos de paz y felicidad que tenían antes de que todo esto pasara-**estiro sus alas verdes y pétalos de color rojo empezaron a caer**- bonitos sueños hermanos-**

**-me toca jajajjajaj, mortales sé que su abuso de magia llevo a que la legión enviase a los temidos señores de terror, pero que haríamos sin la magia jajajaj yo, Kalecgos nuevo aspecto y guardián de la magia y las artes arcanas ocultas, en el que confiaron el poder que se fue dado a Malygos por ****Norgannon****Titán Protector y Maestro de las Artes Mágicas** -estiro sus alas azules y las energías arcanas finalizaron y una por unas la magia salía de la fuente mística volviendo adonde debían estar**-orden a la magia y restitución de ella, bueno cierto-**dio una cálida mirada

-valla que aspecto más jovial yo creí que todos eran unos serio-dijo la alicornio

-bueno, él no fue siempre un aspecto, ante era su señor Malygos hermanos de los dragones presentes, él era el aspecto más amigable de todos los mortales, le encantaba ayudar y dar conocimiento-dijo Marcus algo reservado

-que sucedió con el antiguo aspecto-pregunto la alicornio morada

**-eso joven twilight sparkle jajajaj no debes saber cierto Marcus**-dando una sonrisa aterradora**-oooo lo ciento jóvenes **

**-Muy…aaaaaaaaaaaa bien….Nozdormu…..nosotros nos marchamos…tengo que volver al sueño esmeralda para custodiar aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ñam ñam…adiós-** un polvo de estrellas la envolvió y desapareció

**-joven twilight asido un gusto llegar a conocer tan simpática criatura** -extendió su garra en señal de despedida que la alicornio supo reconocer.

-jejejej adiós- dio una reverencia -Reyna Alexstrasza….

**-no es un amor me dan ganas de abrasarla hasta que explotes bueno, chaito-**en una ráfaga de energía desapareció

**-bueno jajaja, es hora que me valla el nexo necesita mi presencia** –mirada seria**-jamás abusen de la magia a menos que sea para algo divertido jijijji** –tomo los cachecitos de twilight**-eres tan adorable y fluye tanta magia en ti, Marcus-**mirada penetrante- **nos vemos en el nexo, viejo amigo tendrás que aclarar muchas cosas** –la magia lo envolvió y desapareció

-claro que si yo, tendré que aclarar todo lose nos vemos entonces/mierda…..jamás lo vi así de molesto/

- twilight vio como los pony conversaban entablaban, vida social eso la alegro, pero ella seguía siendo como un fantasma-Marcus que alegría-lagrimas corrían de su rostro-lo hicieron to….do. Acabo

-no falta el último aspecto hacer su alarde-entre cruzo su brazos

**-¿alarde humano?. en toda la potestad de mi poder, yo Nozdormu quien cuidar del flujo temporal y controlar todas las ramificaciones del destino, por la gracia de ****Aman'Thul****, Alto Padre del Panteón**- las arenas del tiempo envolviera a la alicornio quitándole, su armadura y el anillo que tenía en el cuerno-**te doy el don de ****Ysera****, para que olvides todo lo que pasaste y por la gracia de los titanes y la misericordia de la luz ,este mundo renace de las cenizas de la destrucción**-el tiempo se detuvo por completo.

En un destello de luz aparecieron en una biblioteca dentro de un árbol.

-valla Nozdormu, ocupando su forma de elfo, debe ser el día más feliz de la azeroth-tomo un libro de la repisa.

-El dragón con forma elfica, coloca a twilight en su cama**-todo debe ser, como debía ser, en mi sabiduría como no vi esto**

-sabes nordi -mientras pasaba en el canasto, donde estaba spike durmiendo y se detuvo a mirarlo-abecés debes destrozar algunas reglas y cumplir viejas promesas para-coloco el libro en su lugar- para poder ver la luz al final del túnel.

**-valla que sabio Marcus, es hora de irnos ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, la sagrada luz tiene un buen campeón, solo por eso y en su gracia no te matare ja-**una riza seca

-sabes me reconforta eso un poquito, solo eso-miro a twilight durmiendo-te dije que olvidar, sería bueno el dolor ya no está, solo que do la paz y ¿los elementos de la armonía?

**-en su sitio donde deben estar, los dragones del vuelo de bronce nos encargaremos, con los demás vuelos de proteger el destrozado velo, que separa nuestras dimensiones hasta que los titanes se encarguen de repáralos, si lo hacen, ahora al tiempo perdido para que volvamos a nuestro mundo yo tengo mucho trabajo **

-Lose….Lose…. adiós twilight asido todo un honor conocerte a ti y a tus amigas/aun me quedan ganas de matar a celestia y aluna/-que la luz te bendiga-se apartó de ella y se puso al lado de Nozdormu-nos vamos

**-pues claro-**desaparecieron.

**Bosque everfree**

-pero que, Nozdormu no deberíamos estar en azeroth-dijo Marcus

**-tengo que terminar de hacer cierto arreglos-**serró lo ojos y la arena dorada volvió a él- **eso bastara y como en el inicio el creador dio origen todo-**dio un aplauso**-sea el tiempo restablecido y que cada ser de esta dimensión siga su destino**

-abecés –miro el verde y vivo bosque-creo poder ver cómo fueron las tierra de los hombres en antaño-

-miro el cielo**-sabes Marcus por fin puedo ver que los verdaderos héroes del mundo, siempre han sido y serán los mortales-**movió su mano y apareció un portal**-es hora de irnos joven alto señor tus tropas deben estarte buscando-**se adentró en el portal

-Marcus aprecio el verde bosque lleno de vida pájaros, cantando y pudo escuchar unas leves rimas haciendo eco en el bosque-aquí empezó mi aventura-se dirige al portal-y aquí termina gracias santa luz, porque avécese trama planes, que ningún mortal sabe/fuiste una gran amiga twilight sparkle me hubiese gustado ser algo más, pero yo…. /pero antes de irme-trago saliva y grito-¡juro ante la sagrada luz, que si vuelvo a equestria matare a celestia y luna¡(susurro)… pero sin que twilight mire, no podría soportar destrozar su corazón- se metió en el portal

**Dimensión del vació abisal lugar desconocido **

_**-***"un fallo más solo estoy rodeado de incompetentes"***….**_

_**-su excelencia solo ha sido un simple retraso nada mas**_

_**-***"un retraso esto fue lo peor la legión tiene una reputación que mantener, los mortales siempre entrometiéndose"*****_

en algún lugar de gran vacío abisal, el ser más tenebroso que pudo existir en toda la creación ,está sumamente enfadado por el fallo de sus súbditos, sentado en su trono de fuego y sombras ,rodeado de demonios que no hacen más que inclinarse y pedir perdón

_**-!Lo sentimos su excelencia¡ !Perdónenos¡ !Denos su misericordia¡-**_son los gritos de los demonios

_**-***"basura insignificantes"*****_ –se levantó de su trono, un colosal ser de metal ardiente_**-***"acaso debo hacer todo por mí mismo, estos acontecimientos hacen creer que los mortales se aferran al débil orden de su patética existencia"*** **_

_**-su majestad debe enviar demonios a la brecha antes que los aspectos y los titanes hagan su aparición**_

_**-***"me estás dando órdenes insignificante alimaña"*****_-el enorme ser mira al demonio que al verlo exploto_**-***"bueno aún tengo a cinco señor del terror en equestria, rueguen a la gran oscuridad que logre abrir el portal no es cierto mis súbditos"*****_

En el lugar se ven miles de millones de demonios, preparados para el ataque (sin contar lo que habitan en la oscuridad de cosmos y planetas conquistado) un grito unánime se oyen_**-¡muerte a la creación de la luz!-**_las armas se levantan de una variedad que parece infinita, de seres de maldad pura algunos temidos, y ya conocidos por todo el universo de azeroth, otros no .cada uno de ellos solo tiene en mente una cosa- la creación no merece existir.

_**-***"mis leales súbditos yo su general supremo en mi infinito poder les aseguro que ahora veo mundos, que eran para mí solo cuentos, debemos llevar su añorado apocalipsis"*****_-dio una sonrisa_**-***"porque ¿qué es la luz sin la oscuridad?"***.**_

_**-mi señor, el teniente 10000000000000456321245563532145635463631de la sección de inteligencia embu ha fallado con el plan-**_el demonio se postra-_**y se nos informó intervención de la luz**_-se corre cada bes más lejos-_**y de los aspectos.**_

_**-***"eso lo sé, pero las dimensiones son infinitas para los mortales y los insignificantes dioses que las habitan, pero solo debo esperar, porque"***-**_dio una sonrisa tétrica_**-***"en algún tiempo o lugar ese señor del terror abrirá el portal"***.**_

_**-y si no lo hace, su excelencia-**_ decía el demonio postrado

_**-***"yo personalmente saldré de mi reino y iré a darle casa y arrasar con la creación"*****_

_**-pero los titanes sabrán que usted apareció e intentaran detenerlo**_

_**-***"lo sé, llegara el tiempo en que me enfrente a mi hermano mayor, pero por mientras yo me mantendré vigilante"*****_-se sentó en su trono_**-***"necesito que la legión se prepare, tomen el portal más cercano y vallan a la brecha"***.**_

**Tierras de la peste del este Azeroth **

En una iglesia a medio construir con los tablones podridos, callándose apedazo, un flash de luz dorada, aparece Nozdormu con forma de elfo y un humano.

-sabes deberías colocar más cosas en el tiempo perdido…-decía el humano mientras miraba el entorno-hogar dulce y miserable hogar.

**-sabes deberías serrar tu boca, ahora páseme el guante metálico** –dijo Nozdormu con un tono serio

-Marcus miro el guante-quien se resistiría a tal poder ningún ejército podría…

**-y no quedaría planeta en pie, los pedazos de la ****Gorshalach**** que no se reforzaron, en las dos grandes espada y que ahora tu sostienes, es un poder que los mortales jamás deben tener y menos los humanos son una raza demasiado joven **-Nozdormu miro a Marcus**-no, es la respuesta a tu pregunta y si, ya vi el futuro en que tú la tienes en tu poder y te aseguro no quedo nada de tu yo actual-**extendió su mano.

-sabes me sueles dar dolor de cabeza, aspecto del tiempo, toma-le paso el guante –siempre se lucen salvando otra dimensión, pero esta la dejan igual-dijo Marcus mientras se acomodaba su tomo de fe y su espada, buscó en sus bolsos y se colocó su yelmo.

**-sabes que no podemos hacerlo aquí, porque ellos pueden despertar, además como te he dicho mil beses esta es la mejor línea de tiempo en que los hechos nos han llevado**-decía Nozdormu mientras una luz lo embolia **-adiós Marcus te doy el abalorio del dragón pero úsalo bien, te protejo de mi poder temporal, puede protegerte de cualquier anomalía del tiempo** –la luz se cesó y el dragón ya no estaba.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa siiiiiiii/nota mental no conversar muy seguido con los aspectos, pueden ser más fuertes que los dioses, pero por los titanes y la luz, que son unos hinchan pe. ¡¿Espera un segundo?! no me dijo cuanto tiempo me ausente…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fuck/-miro el rojo cielo y empezó su caminata por la tierra de sus ancestros.

Dos horas de caminata Marcus oye el sonido de sierras, martillos y muchos otros se acerca corriendo, al llegar be con admiración la tan añorada reconstrucción de la capilla, enormes baluartes se alzan, el cielo se puede ver nublado los arboles cercano son verde.

-alto hay identifíquese-ordeno un soldado.

-Marcus alto señor de los cruzados argenta y paladín en jefe de la mano de plata…..

-el guardia lo mira, con la cara de *loco anda suelto*, pero nota la espada-¡o santísima luz está vivo!-sale corriendo con una cara de impacto.

Al rato después cientos de soldados y trabajadores rodean al muchacho.

-por los titanes, creíamos que había muerto o desistido de guiarnos-un enano se secaba sus lágrimas.

-mis hermanos cuéntenme –se retira el yelmo-cuanto tiempo estuve fuera…..

-mi señor-una mujer humana toma la palabra-ha estado ausente, por cinco mésese en ese tiempo ;un cuarto de los cruzado desistió ,la capilla de la oscuridad fue retomada y la mitad de los héroes se han marchado y solo son las menor de nuestras…..

-hermana lo de los héroes me lo esperaba eso, ya que ellos son libres de ir donde la justicia y la luz los necesite, que llamen refuerzos y los cruzados escarlata…

-alto señor Marcus, ellos fueron vencidos y tomamos la vega del amparo como base de entrenamiento-respondió un orco.

-mis hermanos he vuelto-levantó su mano-pero en mi periodo de ausencia e recobrado algo perdido, mi fe y les digo a todos-mas gente se reunió-que por mientras que la luz brille-el cielo se despejo e ilumino o trabes la capilla-en el corazón de cada uno de nosotros, abra fuerzas para detener a la oscuridad de hielo y fuego, porque debemos ser la el escudo contra el azote y la espada que defienda de la legión, porque nuestro juramento de honor y sangre lo demanda.

-!Siiiiii ¡ ,! Por el alto señor¡,!Por la luz¡,-los gritos de felicidad inundan todo el lugar llamado la atención de más gente que se une.

-Marcus camina en dirección a la capilla en reconstrucción, seguido por un gran número de personas de todas las especies , se adentra y se inca dando una leve oración-/gracias/-se levanta y sale-necesito informes de las bases, planos, información de cada campo de batalla, y que los mensajes de mi regreso empiecen a correr no dejare por lo que tirion sacrifico su vida se venga abajo, además necesito que me reúnan con los paladines de la mano de plata /será un día muy ajetreado, pero ahora veo una luz de Esperanza/-miro a la capilla-/no nos has abandonado/ –sigue su camino.

-E señor Marcus- dice un gnomo al lado de una multitud de personas.

-sé que deseas hermano -respondió el nuevo alto señor.

-Queremos preguntar ¿dónde estuvo esto cinco meses?-la gente reunida mira con una cara de expectación.

-/claro y me creerán jajjajja/-dio una sonrisa-parranda salvaje con los enanos-se golpeó el pecho-muy salvaje.

La gente asiente y se devuelven a sus tareas.

-/en las horas más oscuras, una luz de Esperanza brilla, para quien sabe buscarla/-Marcus mira el cielo que empieza a despejarse-puede que seamos una raza más joven y tonta, pero si la luz confía en nosotros significa que podemos mostrarles a los inmortales-siguió caminando-que los hombres no han visto sus mejores días caer.

* * *

**Les doy las gracias a todo los que leyeron este fic….muchas gracias…..a todos**

**Comenten…y me despido gracias a todos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los pensamientos están encerrados en /**

**Capítulo19 el tiempo reescrito y el juicio final**

Marcus sabiendo que era incapaz de poder, detener a Embu sacrifico su preciado tesoro, que robo a Nozdormu el aspecto del tiempo, para poder convocarlo y salvar el tiempo de equestria jamás creyó, en toda su muy corta vida que los aspectos de la creación se reunieren algo que no pasa siempre, ver a esos dragones de un poder que sobrepasan a los dioses, desatar su don de la creación y llevar aun reinicio a un mundo o dimensión que ni si quera debían proteger demostró que los aspectos tiene un gran corazón.

Las mañanas llegan a equestria como todo los días, jamás ocurrió el ataque de los no-muertos, los señores del terror jamás llegaron a equestria todo fue una línea de tiempo que ya no existe .los comerciantes levantan sus puestos ,los potrillos juegan, el sol sale de la misma forma que lo a echo siempre, cada pueblo ase lo que siempre izo cosechan ,trabajan .en un pueblito pintoresco cerca de un antiguo bosque, los primeros puestos se levantan, la variedad de fruta y verduras llama la atención de los compradores y de una alicornio que compra sus víveres en compañía de un dragón.

-Tienes todo listo spike nada falta en la lista…..

-por enésima bes twilight tenemos todo listos, se me va a acalambrar la garra como la última bes-un bebe dragón escribe en una hoja, los víveres que ya han comprado.

-haber spike-levita el documento- zanahorias, cerezas, heno, azucara…mmmmmmm, esto solo nos falta las manzanas.

Camino por un tiempo hasta encontrarse con un puesto de manzanas.

-Ola Applejack como has estado.

-como estas twilight que ases en esta bonita mañana-tomo los casco de su amiga y los movió en forma de saludo-que te trae al puesto de manzanas.

-com…..prar…..-la alicornio sigue moviendo su casco hasta que spike la detiene-unas manzanas.

-y, como te ha ido a ti spike-pregunto Applejack.

-muy bien, solo con un casi calambre de garra, por tanto revisar la lista de suministro, de doña perfección.

-¡oye!-se colocó roja como un tomate-yo no soy perfeccionista, mencióname una bes que allá mostrado perfeccionismo.

-bueno vaquera, cundo te retrasaste con tu carta, a la princesa celestia, creo que mostraste un lado muy extraño.

-bueno ya entendí tu punto Applejack-la alicornio se coloca más roja-paso unos bits –me das mis manzanas-la poni vaquera les paso sus manzana.

-bueno cariño, pero no te enojes, solo es una simple broma, además una –coloco una manzana en la boca de twilight- manzana al día aleja al doctor, la casa invita.

-twilight se sacó la manzana de su boca-gracias Applejack –sigo caminando acompañado de su asistente número uno, mientras se comía su manzana y cargaba sus compras echa de forma temprana –bes spike que levantarnos tempranos nos ayuda a apreciar el día que la princesa celestia nos da y a conseguir verdura…..

**-/te pudo llamar twi/-**la alicornio sacude su cabeza-spike dijiste algo.

-no recuerda que te estoy ayudando con las cosas y necesito concentración-el dragón sigue caminado callado.

**-/Marcus tonto/-**spike esa broma me esta empezando a molestar-la alicornio mira para todo los lados y be al dragón en la puerta de la biblioteca/creo que, acostarme tan tarde me está haciendo mal, no más novelas de misterio para mi/

-twilight deberías darte una vuelta, por el parque para relajarte y no más novelas de misterio para ti-decía spike mientras entraba los suministros-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ordenar la comida, puedes dejar todo en mis muy capacitadas garras.

-si papi-twilight se da media vueltas mientras deja a su hermano dragón, rojo como un rubí de fuego-jijijjijii –camina un tiempo mientras piensas-mmmmmm esa vos me resulta familiar donde la abr…..-

-¡cuidado ahí abajo!-un Pegaso choco contra la princesa, lanzándola a una fuente de agua –jejejejej esta bes avise twilight.

- Rainbow –salió de agua-cuantas beses debo decirte que-**/maga principiante/-** Rainbow dash eso no es verdad yo soy un buena maga.

-de eso no hay duda cerebrito, pero debo volver a mi trabajo-se elevó de suelo y miro extrañada a la alicornio.

-¿dormir en una nube? Rainbow….

-pues claro twilight, ser un wonderbolts es agotador y como Pegaso encargada del clima, debo ver la contextura de la nube chaito debo probarlas-salió volando.

-mientras a twilight se le dibujaba una sonrisa-aaaa que ase frio o es cierto estoy mojada –uso su magia y se secó siguió caminando mientras pensaba/creí que esa vos solo la hacía spike, pero que será/-siguió pensado hasta chocarse con una poni de color rosa que brincaba.

-u ola twilight ¿cómo estás?, que asido de tu vida, ¿tienes hambre?, ¿los mimos hablan su propio lenguaje?, ¿si pones una pera delante de Applejack se debilitan su poderes de apple?- decía la saltarían poni mientras miraba a la alicornio.

-eeeeeeeeeee creo que no y lo de Applejack-se sobo su mentón con sus casco-eso requiere una investigación –la alicornio miro a pinkie-pie/como puede decir tantas cosas a es cierto ella es pinkie /

-y, dime que te trae a esta bonita mañana, por lo general sueles estar navegando en libros-apareció con un traje de marino-navegando jajajjajajaj-se secó una lagrima-arrrrr

-/no le busques explicación ella es pinkie-pie/ bueno pinkie fue un gusto verte –siguió caminando-navegando, espera ya entendí jijiiji-buen chi-la poni rosa había desaparecido-eso es sumamente extraño pero que da-siguió caminando hasta llegar a la salida de ponyville.

-porque camine tanto acaso, a es cierto necesito relajarme –se acercó a un árbol y se recostó para aclarar sus pensamientos, hasta que un conejo paso al lado de ella.

-ángel por favor espera, sabes que no vuelo mi rápido-una Pegaso color amarillo, volaba lo más rápido posible, para alcanzar a su conejo-por favor espera.

El conejo se detiene al frente de twilight y muestra un rostro de no haber encontrado el lugar correcto.

-Ángel-la muy cansada Pegaso llega al lado del conejo, dando se cuenta de la alicornio-e ola twilight que ases tan temprano, afuera de la biblioteca.

-creo que todo me tiene como un cerebrito, que nunca sale de su casa, decidí salir a da una vuelta para despejar mi mente con el aire de la mañana, porque.

-no…..no….. Es nada-oculto su rostro en su crin -solo era para-se ocultó en unos arbusto-yo-miro a ángel que se veía muy impaciente.

-bueno fluttershy, tengo que seguir mi camino-coloco un rostro de nerviosismo y se colocó en marcha –adiós.

-bueno-oculto su rostro y tomo aliento-¡que te valla bien¡-el grito dejo a ángel sordo y twilight con una cara de impacto-bueno-se ocultó de nuevo en el arbusto-chaito.

-jejejejejje esa fluttershy siempre con tanta paciencia con los animal-siguió caminando en dirección al corazón de ponyville, tan metida en sus asuntos que choco –ups lo ciento Rarity.

-no hay que perdonar nada –se levantó -pareces que buscas inspiración como yo, para un nuevo modelo de ropa para poni, me inspirare en la primavera pasada, con toques de verano, que te parecen mis ideas.

-son buenas, tu sabes que eres la mejor modista de equestria y que cada modelo que hagas te va a quedad divino…

-eso es excelente gracias-miro unos hermoso ramilletes de flores-ideaaa-salió corriendo.

-jejejeje adiós Rarity-la alicornio morada se despide de su amiga-creo que he caminado mucho por hoy-se da media vuelta y se dirige a su casa del árbol.

**En canterlot**

Los pasajes oscuros de la ciudad, donde solo unos ciertos ponis pueden recorrer, ya que la luz de las antorchas no ilumina mucho las tropas de la princesa luna, la misteriosa guardia lunar, celebra en el bar del lugar el ingreso de nuevos cadetes

-doy un brindis por todo los cadetes nuevos, que se no unen a nuestras líneas-un poni nocturno con una armadura y condecoraciones celebra bebiendo de tu tarro de espumosa cerveza

-si –una guardia nocturna se levanta muy ebria –levanto mi casco, en honor de todos los guardias, que nos hemos sentido inútiles frente a los males, que solo los elementos de la armonía han podido combatir

-teniente carolina por favor no arme un escándalo como la última bes-ruega su compañero nocturno

-yo…..no...Arme…ningún…..escandalo-bebe su cerveza- brindo por la princesa luna, porque sin ella no tendríamos trabajo

-!Brindamos¡-se escucha un grito de todo y el choque de los vasos de madera.

**Muy lejos de las tierras de los ponis, en un lugar gobernado por una raza de orgullosos y avaros seres llamado dragones, que pelean en un concurso de fuerza**

-vamos holgazán aposte cincuenta rubíes…-grita un dragón de color verde

-cállate yo aposte cien déjame ver quien gana la pelea-grito un dragón de color negro

-a, y crees obligarme pedazo de escama incompetente-dice burlándose el dragón de escamas verde

-quieres enfrentarme inútil errante, que no es capaz de quedarse un lugar quieto-dijo el dragón negro

-y tu niño de las montañas anda a abrasar tus cuevas heladas y a comes pescado de la costa, pajarito-se burla el dragón errante

Ambos dragones están a punto de pelar hasta que un dragón rojo los detiene

-basta ustedes dos y compórtense, como dragones civilizados reservemos nuestra ira a quien intente invadir nuestras tierras

-si lord irim lo lamento mucho-bajo la cabeza y se marchó moviendo en sus garras verde, unas jemas

-si yo igual lo lamento, pero que nooooooooooooooooooooooo estaba arreglado-el dragón se marcha muy furioso

**En las afueras del bosque everfree**

_**-**Veo orden antes de caos y como a mí solo se me permite mirar y juzgar debo decir que he quedado anonadado por lo ocurrido, jamás pude creer que los aspectos interviniesen, pero en el universo infinito y por gracia del bondadoso dios de mil nombres, puedo decir que este mundo no debe conocer la destrucción**-**_un ser bípedo, con una capucha de color morado, con el símbolo de la balanza, está sentado en una rama de un árbol, mientras observa a ponyville

_**-**por fin veo el mundo frente a mí**-**_atado a su cinturón una esfera, donde apareció todo el mundo.

- tomo la esfera **–**_******_**y por fin veo los pueblos que lo habitan**-**la esfera brillo mostrando toda equestria

_**-**ahora veo mucho, rebeliones**-**_imágenes se forman rebelando a nigtmare moon y su noche eterna_**-**veo batallas**-**_las imágenes muestran a celestia y nigtmare moon peleando, por el control de equestria.

_**-**hermanas inmersas en el combate y veo muerte**-**_ imágenes de los ejércitos de ambas princesas, se destroza en batalla.-salta de la rama y sigue caminado hacia el claro y mira a canterlot, luego mira su orbe

_**-**veo pasar ciegamente el tiempo**-**_el campo de batalla empieza a crese pasto, en los huesos de los soldados_**- **escondiendo los restos bajo piedras de futuras generaciones****_

_**-**cubriendo la atrocidad con un nuevo tiempo**-**_una imagen borrosa, que se pierde, muestra a Marcus luchando contra el señor del terror_**-**solo por una débil noción de luz y Paz, pero los ecos del tiempo suelen hacer brotar ciertos recuerdos que jamás ocurrieron,¿ o no?**.**_

_**-**veo grandes ciudades erigidas como centros de conocimiento****_-el orbe aparece canterlot, potrillos corren y padres compran cosas_**-**donde la prosperidad trae felicidad****_

_**-**pero la paz no es nada sin su guardianes****_-en la esfera aparece, la guardia real que recorre las calles de canterlot_**-**y sus fuertes cascos manteniendo sus antiguas tradiciones**-**_la imagen muestra a la princesa celesta en sus asuntos reales.

_**-**incluso hay otros que encuentra placer en el conocimiento**-**_la esfera muestra a twilight_**-**pero trabajar solo no trae satisfacción****_ - aparece spike ordenando los libros_**-**porque incluso el conocimiento no llena la soledad del corazón****_

_**-**pero incluso algunos desean la soledad**-**_muestran a un dragón luchando contra grifo_**-**pero todos para seguir el ciclo****_ – el extraño baja la cabeza con pena

_**-**algunos trabajan por objetivos más personales**-**_el orbe muestra a Rainbow dash entrenando _**–**pero no menos difícil de conseguir**-**_la Pegaso alza el vuelo y vuela a una enorme velocidad_**-**para ellos, la disciplina es su recompensa****_

_**-**veo jóvenes**-**_la imagen del orbe muestran a las cutie mark crusaders, asiendo otras de sus hazañas para conseguir su cutie mark _**–**que para ellos el sentido de tiempo y seguridad es algo nulo****_

_**-**mientras otras beses la senda es marcada**-**_la esfera muestra a fluttershy reformando a discord_**- **donde el camino es marcado por la amistad**.**_

_**-**tal bes la venganza explica el sufrimiento, el odio o tal bes el sufrimiento es inevitable… todo nacieron con el…todo pueden que no lo sepan**-**_las imágenes muestran canterlot sitiada por Changeling, que siendo derrotados, planean su venganza_**-**un siclo eterno de odio****_

_**-**sus razas están destinadas a la guerra ¿o no?, eso lo dirá el tiempo, sus fortalezas, bravura, todo es cuestionable**-**_el orbe muestra todas las razas_**-**mientras que de alguna forma son únicos, eso requerirá una posterior observación****_

-el ser bípedo se retira la capucha morada, con símbolos de una balanza, mostrando a un chico de contextura delgada, que aparenta a un humano de quince años, de un metro setenta, su piel echa de estrellas, ojos y cabello de energía de color azul que brilla muy fuerte_**-**pero como este nuevo universo se abre ente los ojos de los titanes, debo seguir mi camino**-**_un aura lo envolvió- _****porque, como titán **__**Aesir**__** mi deber es juzgar y crear. Decido, que por ahora esta dimensión estará salvo y en el nombre de la orden de los neutrales, yo Orión me marcho a juzgar otro mundo****_-se elevó como un cometa en el cielo_**-**porque a diferencia de muchos titanes, me agradan observar de cerca a los mortales****_

_** Fin….**_

**Los ****Aesir**** (traducido como "****Gigantes de tormenta****")**

* * *

**Mis gracias a todo los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic **

**Y a sus ****Reviews que me ayudaron a mejorar **

**Gracias…. Adiós…**


End file.
